Welcome Aboard to Love Express
by motz1412
Summary: 3 popular pairings..one compilation of oneshots..KaitoxAoko, HeijixKazuha, ShinxRan. [Last Chapter up! SPECIAL]
1. KxA How to Save a Life I

**HOW TO SAVE A LIFE I**

**(KIDxAoko)**

**Disclaimer: No. If you're thinking I own Magic Kaito, then think again..**

**Engineer MOTZ1412: A pleasant day to all the passengers! This is your locomotive engineer, Aikamotz and I will be with you for today's train trip. Today's destination would be "How to Save a Life I". On behalf of the my locomotive crew, thank you for taking LOVE EXPRESS, where every story has its own fantasy.**

* * *

"This is Flight JKY528. No sign of him, over," a pilot radioed over. "Okay. Don't let your guards down. Signing off," a man in blue suit, Officer Takashii, radioed back.

It was 9 pm in Beika Museum and the Ruby of Fenris was still, we can say, alive. In a room, 2 floors down where the Ruby was, full of T.V. monitors, all focused on the Ruby. There, an irritated man stood, glued to his cell phone and commanding his troops. Yes, it was none other than Inspector Nakamori.

"I don't care about your broken ankle! Just go find that KID!" he shouted over his phone and hung up, "officers these days.. they just don't have the skills," he murmured. Conan, who sat on the couch, laughed with half-moon eyes, _"oi, oi, look who's talking,"_ he thought.

"Inspector, no sign of him yet," Officer Takashii, Inspector Nakamori's assistant, reported. "What do you mean? KID's arrival is 3 hours away," Inspector Nakamori raised his eyebrow.

"No, Inspector. I mean, the kid you were talking about a while ago," Officer Takashii whispered, "you know. Miss Aoko's friend," he smiled.

"Bah! Whatever. He will arrive when he arrives," Inspector Nakamori angrily said. Mouri Kogoro stood by the window, watching Inspector Megure's helicopter circling the museum, "Oi, Conan. Tell Ran we'll be late," he said without looking at the boy. Conan looked at him with half-moon eyes and left the room.

"_Where is he?"_ a nervous girl tapped her shoe. She glanced at her phone but then kept it again_, "he's late. He might not see KID,"_ she thought. "Aoko, tell your magician friend to hurry up," Inspector Nakamori commanded, "KID might be here already," he murmured.

When Nakamori Aoko was about to leave the room, "Inspector, the owner of the museum wants you, yourself, to guard the Ruby," an officer saluted. Inspector Nakamori nodded. "Can I come?" Aoko asked, "please?" she folded her hands. "Hmph! Alright," her father continued to walk.

------------------------

Nakamori Aoko's Point of View

You may be wondering why I'm with my dad and am expecting Kuroba Kaito. You see, I promised to let him have a glance at KID since Kaito's birthday was yesterday. He agreed but it seems that something caught his attention and now, he's really late. I wonder what happened.

Anyway, me and my father went inside the room where the ruby was. The owner shook my father's hand, "thank you very much for volunteering to protect my father's collection," he said.

"It's nothing. Besides, this may be the chance to catch-" I elbowed my dad, "I mean, it's a great honor, sir."

"This must be your daughter. I heard a friend of yours is coming to see the commotion, right?"

"Well," I looked down at my feet, "I don't think he's coming," I smiled.

"That's too bad. My daughter is also a fan of KID's," he smiled.

"Oh no. I'm not a fan actually-" "I'll be leaving the rest to you now, inspector," the owner didn't seemed to hear me. My father saluted and the owner left.

You may also be wondering why Inspector Megure, Conan and Mr. Mouri are here. Well, an inspector, higher than my dad, asked for back up. Little Conan also wanted to see KID himself. I, on the other hand, want to catch KID. But I think something will happen tonight. I have a really bad premonition about it.

END of Aoko's POV

-----------------

Meanwhile.. at a school rooftop nearby…

A 17-year-old boy smirked while looking through his high-tech binoculars. "Looks like the inspector is really ought to get me tonight," he giggle, "you think, Jii?" he asked without looking at his old companion. Jii, who was an old servant of Kuroba Kaito's dad, nervously respond, "I don't think Master Toichi is happy about this. I mean, young master, the owner of that museum is your father's comrade," he rubbed his hands.

"I'm not going to steal it," Kuroba Kaito stood up with his white hat. He pulled out his costume and instantly, he was dressed as Kaito KID, "I'm simply 'borrowing' it," he said with his oh-so-adorable smirk.

"B-but, Master Kaito-" "Shh!" Kuroba put his index finger against his own lips, silencing Jii, "do you hear that?" he asked, while his other hand pulled down his hat, covering his left eye.

Jii looked around and heard applause of people. "They are expecting me," KID said with a smile, "I simply can't disappoint them.. Especially that girl who assuming I would come," he turned his head a little towards the direction of the museum.

"Who may that be?" Jii asked while looking at his master.

"That, my dear accomplice," KID jumped off the building and opened his hang-glider, "is for you to figure out," he smiled and waved back, leaving Jii clueless about his master.

---------

Back to the museum… in the room where the Ruby was..

"I told you not to follow me," Inspector Nakamori raised his eyebrow. "You were the one who agreed to let me and Kuroba tag along," Aoko complained.

"I'll see you later, Aoko,"

"Dad!"

"I mean it, young lady,"

Aoko left the room, disappointed. Not only did she wanted to catch KID, she also wanted see him in person, since a lot of girls from her class liked him. Aoko leaned against the closed door and sighed.

"Are you okay, Aoko-neechan?" Conan, who happened to walk by, asked. "Oh, Conan. Just stay in the room downstairs and guard the Ruby. I'll be fine," Aoko sadly smiled. Conan gave her a little nod and left.

Aoko glanced at her phone again. She stared at it with anger and dialed Kuroba's phone.

-------------

As KID glided, he felt a vibration from his pocket, _"shoot, I forgot to give my phone to Jii,"_ he thought. He reached for his pocket while he glided down into an alley near the museum.

------------

"Where are you? I thought we're suppose to meet here in the museum?" Aoko angrily complained.

"Sorry, I have some business to take care of. Just tell me all about KID's features tomorrow,"

"What?! Kuroba!"

But the boy hung up. Aoko angrily kept her phone, _"stupid Kuroba. Doesn't he care about MY feelings?"_ she angrily thought. She leaned her head against the door with a sigh.

Meanwhile, in a room across the room where the Ruby was…

"Boss, a girl is standing in front of the room."

"I think she's Nakamori's daughter, boss."

"Let's kill her."

"Wait. Her father's in that room. By this time, 30 minutes before KID's arrival. Here's the plan.. we wait for KID so that we can steal the Ruby."

"But boss, KID's aim IS the ruby."

"That's where the girl comes in. KID has sensitive side for girls. We can use her as our hostage."

"That's a good plan."

"Boss, how about-"

"Shh! Someone's coming.."

------------

Inside the room, Inspector Nakamori tapped his shoe. _"20 minutes before his arrival,"_ he thought. "Get everyone to go to their positions," he radioed over to Officer Takashii. "Roger."

------------

KID ran along the dark alley, his cape fluttering as the wind blew by. He had his smirk spread along his face, indicating that he shall be successful tonight.

Alas, he had reach hi destination, the back door of the museum. He hid behind the post across the street.

"2 cops guarding, huh? Man, inspector's sharp today," he smiled. He pulled his hat down to cover his left eye. Then he walked towards the door.

"Who goes there?" an officer pointed his gun towards a blond-haired man. "Hey," the other elbowed his partner, "isn't he…"

"WHHAAAT?!?!" Nakamori exclaimed from the other line, "that brat's here?"

"Yes, sir. He is requesting your permission to enter-" "Good evening, inspector," Hakuba Saguru smirked. Nakamori could almost hear him smile. "Fine, come up here, to the 4th floor," Nakamori sighed irritatingly.

The officers pulled Hakuba's cheeks, nose and ears. They opened the back door to let Hakuba in.

As soon as he was in, Hakuba walked towards the elevator and pressed the 4th floor. After the elevator's doors closed, Hakuba mingled with the elevator camera which caused the camera to shut off. The boy removed his wig, mask and clothes. "That was easier than the last time," KID smiled.

The elevator came to a stop and the door opened. An officer went in and pressed the 2nd floor and the elevator doors closed.

Above the elevator, there stood a magician with white cape, _"that was a close call,"_ the magician wiped his sweat. When the elevator came to a stop, the upper portion of it stopped at an entrance of a vent. KID loosened the screw and went in. As he crawled, a flashlight between his lips, he took a look at the map.

KID planned out his path as he crawled, like a mouse, silently crawling through vents.

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412:**

**Attention all passengers of Love Express. As of this moment, we are experiencing some technical difficulties and we may have to cut short this story. Please proceed to the next destination, "How to Save a Life II". Thank you for your cooperation.**


	2. KxA how to Save a Life II

Disclaimer: Nope, Magic Kaito is not mine. You have the wrong person

**Engineer MOTZ1412: ahem Thank you for your patience. The train is good and running. Please enjoy this destination, "How to Save a Life II".**

* * *

As Aoko leaned against the door, she glanced at her watch. It was 5 minutes before KID's attempt. As she was about to enter the room, someone grabbed her arm and used a handkerchief soaked in chloroform to cover her mouth until she was unconscious.

The group of 4 was in mask and wore all-black. Two of them stood on guard outside the room. As the other two, broke down the door. Inspector Nakamori was startled by this.

"Aoko!" his eyes widened as he saw his daughter unconscious. The leader of the group had his arms around her with a poking at her neck. Her neck was bleeding a little while her head was turned sideways.

Nakamori was about to grab his phone when, "hold it! Put your phone and your gun down or the girl dies," the man ordered. His companion had his gun pointing at the inspector. He had no choice. Nakamori dropped his phone and gun and raised his arms. He eyed the two criminals.

"What do you want?" Nakamori asked in his deep voice.

"Get the Ruby," the leader waved his hand as a signal.

As the criminal's companion was about to get hold of the ruby, "wait a second," a voice from behind said, "didn't I indicate in my notice that I was the one who will be getting hold of the ruby?"

The inspector's eyes widened for the second time, "KID!" he exclaimed. The 2 criminals' eyes widened. "I'm sorry to say but I think those two men outside this room failed their mission. As you can see, they're asleep," KID had his cunning grin.

The leader laughed and suddenly, KID felt something poking behind his head. _"Another accomplice?" _he thought. "I'm sorry I was late," the accomplice said to his companions. He turned his attention to the man in white, "put your hands up," he commanded KID. He smiled feeling confident; he slowly put his hands up.

As he did, the companion sighted big silver beads between KID's fingers. "Release your weapon," the companion said. "As you wish," KID smiled. He exonerated the beads then suddenly, there was abundance of pink smoke.

Everyone in the room coughed and waved their hands to avoid the smoke. The accomplice opened the window to clear the smoke. As it did, KID was gone. "KID!!!!!!" Nakamori shook his fists. Conan, Kogoro and some police entered the room, seeing what happened from the camera. They arrested the criminals. Nakamori held the leader's collar, "where's my daughter?" he asked. The leader smiled, "who knows? KID may have rescued her."

"RESCUED?!?!"

Aoko's POV

I felt a sharp pain in my neck that caused me to wake up. My eyes were droopy and as I felt the wind blowing my hair, I grabbed on tight on the person who was carrying me. _"Eh? Why do I feel as if I'm flying?"_ I thought, _"Whose neck is this I'm holding? Why is someone carrying me on their arms?" _

I opened my eyes and saw KID. I looked down and my eyes widened, "what am I doing up here?!" I exclaimed, "put me down KID!" I wiggled my legs. "Oh, I can't do that to my angel," he smiled at me, "not until I rest my wings."

KID landed on a building rooftop and he gently put me down. I folded my arms, "if you're kidnapping me, you're in luck 'cause I don't have my phone with me," I turned my head away from him.

He pulled his hat down to cover his left eye, "pardon me for my rudeness but I just saved your life," he smiled.

"I don't really like you," I replied without looking at him. "My apologies," he put his arms in front of him as if bowing.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your business in there," he stopped briefly, "unless I am your business." His cape fluttered against the wind's blowing. He put his hands in his pocket and leaned towards me; his face leveled mine, "such a lovely lady like you mustn't turn your smile upside down," he snapped his fingers and a red rose appeared, "my full apologies," he smiled again.

I looked at him worriedly as I took the rose, "you look like my friend," I commented. "I am your friend. Never was I your foe," he sat on the edge of the building. I stood behind him, "no, I mean a friend I really like," I blushed, "he was suppose to be with me but-" I was out of words. Why am I telling him these kinds of things anyway? Maybe because I feel comfortable being with him.. Just like with Kuroba.

"Your childhood friend.. Kuroba Kaito?" I can see his smirk from the side of him face. My eyes widened. "Don't look astonish," he continued, "I've known him because he has the same name as mine… Kaito, right?" KID said without looking at me. He stood up and walked towards me silently. His cape blew towards my side, as if bonding us together.

He leaned towards me and suddenly, I felt his lips on mine. I didn't know what happened but suddenly, I closed my eyes and my heart skipped a lot of beats. I may have been dead. He pulled me closer and broke the kiss. "I've always liked the way you smile, Nakamori Aoko," he looked at me lovingly. He released me and jumped off the building and opened his hang-glider; "say hi to your father for me," he waved.

I stood there speechless as wind blew. I touched my lips and smiled, _"talk about catching KID,"_ I thought.

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412:**

**Attention all passengers of Love Express. Thank you for boarding the Love Express. We surely are looking forward to your comments/reviews. Again, thank you for being with us, Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy.**


	3. HxK The Golden Locket

**The Golden Locket **

**(HeijixKazuha)**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan is NOT mine ..sigh.. if only Aoyama-sensei would call up in my house and ask me to be his assistant ..bigger sigh.. Dreams do shatter ..sob..**

**Engineer MOTZ1412: A pleasant day to all the passengers! This is your locomotive engineer, Aikamotz and I will be with you for today's train trip again. It seems a lot of people enjoyed the last trip. But sadly, not all stories would be based upon KIDxAoko. So sit back and relax! Next stop, "The Golden Locket"!!! Thank you for taking LOVE EXPRESS, where every story has its own fantasy.**

* * *

As Toyama Kazuha sat, leaning against the Japanese-style door, she looked up the beautiful full moon of April. The Spring Festival was fast approaching and for this, Kazuha was excited. As she sat, wearing her pink kimono, she sighed and smiled. 

"What's wrong, Zuha," a dark-skinned man asked as he kissed her.

"nothing, I just remembered the wedding day," she smiled at him.

Hattori Heiji sat down beside her, "oh, you mean THAT day. That was a long time ago. How come you remembered it?" he asked, looking at the moon. She giggled, "that's my little secret," she winked and laid her head back against his broad shoulder.

------------------

**Toyama Kazuha's POV**

It was a beautiful spring morning. The birds sang their short ballads, children ran across the park with their kites for it was a windy day. Families sat on the grass, having picnics while some of them rode bikes across the little bridge of the lake.

I stood under a beautiful Cherry Blossom Tree. The pink and white petals fluttered gracefully as it gradually hit the ground.

It was "the" wedding day. I wore a white gown, its front skirt was short while the back part was unusually long. I glimmered against the sunshine. "Stupid dressmaker," I mumbled while lifting the back part of my skirt, "I just can't avoid stepping on my own gown," I mumbled some more.

I have been waiting for 15 minutes now and no sign of him. I looked like a dork, standing in the park, wearing my gown. I frowned and looked around. I glanced at my silver watch and started to dial his number.

"Hey, this is Hattori Heiji. Sorry but I can't pick up the phone. Maybe I'm on some case. Just leave your name and number and I'll call you back."

"_Come on, Heiji. Pick up!"_ I thought angrily. I kept my phone and leaned against the tree. I laid my head back, looking at the beautiful pink-and-white petals. I smiled as I remembered how we used to play under a Cherry Blossom tree. Me and Heiji, I mean.

My sweat dropped although it was a cool, windy day. My legs were sore and I needed to sit down. As the wind blew, I held down my skirt and angrily stared at the boys who were stalking me.

I am popular in my school and it's not that I boasting about it. Boys would always stalk me and follow me even if there are no classes. If Heiji was here, he would have kicked their butts. But I stood there, waiting for him; I doubt that he would come to the rescue.

It's nearly the Wedding Time and I lost hope in waiting for him. I pushed myself against the tree and fixed my ponytail. I sighed and felt sorry for myself. I was about to leave when the wind suddenly blew very hard and I mean, VERY hard. I held down my skirt and felt as if I was about to be blown away.

As the wind cooled down, my ribbon was suddenly blown away by the wind. I tried to catch it but something caught my eyes. The pick and white cherry blossoms fluttered beautifully and I mean, a LOT of them. My hair fell back and bounced against my shoulder.

Suddenly, I realized that someone was standing in front of me a few meters away. As the Cherry Blossoms fluttered, I started to see the features of that person. He walked towards me and then he stopped in front of me. I looked up, "Heiji!" I exclaimed.

"Did I make you wait?" he smiled.

"You're sweating," I said worriedly and wiped his forehead with my handkerchief. He smirked and closed his eyes, as if feeling good about something.

"I'm sorry," he smiled at me, "I was busy of something."

"I know," I giggled, "some case?" I asked with a smile.

"No," he answered. I can see him blushing but he tried to hide it. "I was busy with this," he put his hand in his pocket and presented me something beautiful.

It was a golden necklace. He smiled, "it's a gift.. for you." My eyes widened. I held the heart-shaped charm. Suddenly, I noticed an opening. I opened it and smiled. It was a picture of us. We were leaning against each other back to back with my head laid back on his shoulder.

Beside it, it said: "Heiji+Kazuha"

I stared at it like a kid staring at her birthday cake. It was the greatest thing he has ever given to me. He smiled and put his arms around me, "I hope you won't lose it," he whispered to my ear. I looked up and smiled at him with a blush. I suddenly hugged him, "Thanks a lot, Heiji!"

"Come on, or we'll be late for Shinichi and Ran's Wedding," Kazuha pulled Heiji's arm. "H-Hey!"

--------------------------------

Kazuha suddenly giggled. "Are you okay?" Heiji looked at her with his eyebrow up. "I'm okay," Kazuha said, having a tear of joy on her eyes.

"Mama, Papa, I can't sleep," a pigtail-haired girl with dark brown hair with yellow ribbon and holding a cute teddy bear in her arms, said. Heiji smiled at Kazuha lovingly. He stood up, "alright," he smiled at his little girl. He carried her in his arms. "G'night, mommy!" she waved happily as her father carried her.

Kazuha smiled at her daughter and then looked up to the moon. On her palm, was an opened golden locket with the picture of a familiar couple with a cute little girl between them.

"_**Heiji+Kazuha..Keiko"**_

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412:**

**Attention all passengers of Love Express. Thank you for boarding the Love Express. We surely are looking forward to your comments/reviews. Again, thank you for being with us, Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy.**


	4. SxR True Lovers

**Confessions of True Lovers**

**(ShinxRan)**

**Disclaimer: Naw..I don't own Detective Conan.. it's a sad, sad life..**

**Engineer MOTZ1412: A pleasant day to all the passengers! This is your locomotive engineer, Aikamotz and I will be with you for today's train trip. Look's like I'm going permanent here. So just sit back and relax. Our destination for today is "Confessions of True Lovers".. Aikamotz, signing off!!**

* * *

** Suzuki Sonoko's POV**

It was a sad cloudy day for Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran. They had THE argument again. Let me re-tell the whole commotion…

------------

It was a cloudy and as I walked with Ran, we spotted Shinichi over by the telephone booth. He looked so sad as he walked out of the booth and saw us. I knew I had to leave them to have their private conversation but Ran held my arms tight. I could almost see her cry as soon as Shinichi sighed heavily.

We knew where this conversation would be going.

I stepped back a little to give them space. Ran was still holding my arms tight like a little girl holding her mother.

Shinichi sighed again, "Ran, I-"

"No," Ran covered her ear and shook her head, "it's always like this, Shinichi," her tears ran down to her cheeks and then to the cemented floor of the park.

Shinichi tried to calm her down by holding her but Ran shrugged his hands off. She walked away, wiping her tears.

By this time, she wasn't holding my arm anymore. "Why do you have to let Ran suffer like this, Kudo-kun?" I asked, my eyes full of sadness for my friend.

"it's not my fault," he sighed and looked away, "you know my condition," he said.

Yes, Kudo-kun already told me about his "little" side. We didn't want Ran to know or she'll be in trouble. I, on the other hand, just accidentally found out about it and now, am scared of being killed.

I couldn't help but sigh again. I walked away, leaving Kudo-kun speechless and full of sorrow.

I saw Ran sitting under a tree in out soccer field. On her hand was the necklace given to her by Kudo-kun on her birthday. I approached her silently, feeling sorry for my best friend. I didn't know what to say but I approached her silently anyway.

"You wouldn't know how I feel," Ran said suddenly. I balked but continued to approach her. I sat down beside her, my hands holding hers. She leaned her head back.

"Ran, you once told me that you are willing to wait. You told me that the longer you wait, the sweeter it gets when you finally meet him," I told her.

"What's sweet about being left alone by your loved one?" she asked, tears running down her cheeks. I looked up and then I smiled. I looked at her, "do you hate him for that?" I asked with a smile.

"For Pete's sake, Sonoko, I love him! I love him even if he's away; even if he wouldn't forgive me for what I did a while ago! I love him with all my heart! I want him to be with me till I graduate; till I have kids; till I die!" she breathed heavily.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "That felt good?" I asked her with a grin. She nodded, and finally, she smiled.

"Now, tell that to him," I smiled. I stood up and walked away, leaving Ran alone. But I didn't really leave her, I hid behind a tree just beside where she's resting.

As Ran was sitting there, probably thinking about what I said, she heard a rustling sound from the tree where she sat. the wind blew hard and students were leaving the school.

"You know," a voice suddenly said, as Ran sat, "this brings back memories."

Ran looked up the tree and there, Shinichi sat with a sad smiled. Ran's eyes widened.

"I heard everything and all thanks to Sonoko who didn't tell you I was sitting up here," he said as he looked down. His right leg was hanging while his other leg was on the branch.

He jumped down and kneeled in front of Ran, who was still sitting.

"Ran, I'm sorry that I'm always not around when you need me. I'm sorry that I can't be with you when you're in trouble. I'm sorry that I keep on lying and promising and leaving you like this but-" he sighed heavily, "will you be my…..my….," Shinichi's sweat dropped and couldn't speak up.

Ran smiled and put her hand on his cheeks, "yes," she nearly whispered. Her cheeks had tear-marks. Shinichi's eyes widened and suddenly, his eyes softened and leaned forward and kissed her.

I felt really happy and nearly cried (well, I did cry but that's not the point). The sun's shine almost blinded me. I covered my eyes with my hands from the sunlight, "sunny day, already?" I thought.

--------------------------

So, let me rephrased what I've said in the beginning.

It was a lovely sunny day for Kudo Shinichi and Mouri Ran. They had THE confession of their love for each other. Let me prompt you the whole tranquility of this story…

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412:**

**Attention all passengers of Love Express. Thank you for boarding the Love Express. We surely are looking forward to your comments/reviews. Please journey with us again, here, in Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy.**


	5. KxA My Love My Valentine

**My Love, My Valentine**

**(KIDxAoko)**

**Disclaimer: Magic Kaito?!?! Nope, not mine ..goes to corner of the room and cries herself to sleep..**

**Engineer MOTZ1412: A pleasant day to all the passengers! This is your locomotive engineer, Aikamotz and I will be with you for today's train trip. I'm really happy to see that a lot of you kept coming back for more! On behalf of my crew, we thank you for your reviews! Today's stop, "My Love, My Valentine". Enjoy!**

* * *

**Nakamori Aoko's POV**

"I'm going to leave now. Don't forget to lock the doors," my dad, Nakamori Ginzou, said as he took his brown jacket, "secure every possible opening. You'll never know when he's coming," he said as he wore his hat, his eyes narrowed.

I stood by the stairs, "yes, sir," I saluted playfully.

"This is not a joke, Aoko," he eyed me, "I'm leaving," he closed the door behind him quickly.

I stood there, didn't know what to do. Then, I looked at the phone beside me. I smiled with half-moon eyes. I then pick up the phone and dialed HIS number.

-------------

**Kuroba Kaito's POV**

I lay sleepily on my bed. My eyes were droopy as I yawned. "Hey, it's not my fault I had to 'borrow' the Ruby of Fenris. Plus…" I touched my lips, "it was worth it," I smiled.

My mom chuckled a little, "I still can't believe you just kissed Nakamori's daughter with you acting as KID," she smiled. She handed me my towel, "your bath's ready. Are you going out tonight?" she asked before she could close to the door.

I nodded silently and I closed my eyes. Suddenly, I heard my mom answering the phone. I could almost hear her smile because…

"Kaito! Aoko's on the phone," her smile reached up to her ears. I looked at her with half-moon eyes. I stood up lazily and signaled my mom to leave the room. She did, but with this creepy-looking smile. I'm not even sure if it was a good smile or an evil on. So eventually, our conversation went like this,

"Yeah?" I said calmly though my heart was raising.

"Kaito, I want to ask something."

"What?"

"Well, what do magicians, like you, look into a girl?" I almost didn't hear her for she was whispering.

"The usual thing. Simple, cute and mysterious. Why?" I raised my right eyebrow.

"Ah, nothing," she laughed nervously.

"Don't tell me you're in love with KID," I grinned maliciously.

"EH?!?! No way!! I just.. You know, THAT incident," she whispered again.

Yes, she told me about what I did to her as KID.

"Maybe he'll stop by there," I smiled.

"Eh?!"

"I gotta go now, Aoko," I said. But before we could hung up, "Aoko?"

"What?"

"White today, huh?"

"Kaito, hentai!!!!!!!" I hung up before she could punch me through the phone.

I went to my dad's room, "Well, I guess I have a mission before going to the Osaka Museum."

------------------

**Aoko's POV**

I slammed the phone. "Pervert," I thought. I went to my room and bounced on my bed. On my side table, was a picture of Akako-chan, Kaito (looking at me angrily), me, Hakuba-kun and Keiko-chan. It was really funny picture of us and it cheers me up.

I lay on my bed, studying Biology. My clock ticked as I turned the pages of my book. I could hear the sound of the sirens, "_chasing KID, maybe_," I thought.

It was nearly Valentines' Day and as I looked at my clock, I thought of what to give Kaito on that special day. Ever since we were kids, I would just chase him around with a mop and he would snap his fingers and thousands of roses would just appear in front of me. I never learned how to do those things. Almost like real powers.

I stood up to stretch. My curtains were really thin, almost transparent, so I clearly can see the moon and the stars twinkling at me. I can hear my wind bell ringing as the cool wind blew. I could see the city lights, one by one, turning off.

It caught my attention and I knew that I needed to study but, _"there's no harm in relaxing, right?"_ I thought with a smile. I opened my curtains and opened my glass, sliding door. I stepped out but I was surprised to see someone there.

He stood there. Almost like a shadow, except, his cape fluttered magically, just like the stars twinkling at us. Silently, I closed the sliding door. I extended both my arms to catch him but he felt my presence.

"It's beautiful out here," I could almost hear him smile, "just like you," he turned his head a little, smiling at me. He stepped down from the railing of my balcony and he leaned himself against it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"Why? Can't a dove rest his wings on a nest?" he asked with his irritating magician smile.

"This is MY nest," I said turning away from him.

"Well, I'll be," he said with a gentle smile.

Suddenly, the corner of my lip twisted up. I put arms on the railings and leaned my body against it as I looked at the stars. His rested his elbows on the railings as he yawned.

"You ARE tired," I mumbled.

He nodded and smiled as he looked at me, "about Valentine's Day," he sighed, "do you plan on going somewhere?" he asked.

"Why? Are you going to kidnap me again?"

"He shook his head, "no," he chuckled, "I'm curious. We, magicians are always curious."

"No wonder," I mumbled again as I remembered the times where Kaito would not sleep until he knew what I would give him on his birthday, "I can't go out on Valentine's Day," I smiled at the stars.

"Oh? Are you waiting for someone to ask you out?" he smirked.

"No," I shook my head, "I hate Valentines' Day and I'm busy on that day since I'm going with my father to the National Museum to catch you," I looked at him with my right eyebrow up, "plus, I have classes."

He laughed, "Your father is wasting his time," he grinned at me, "I'm an international thief. Even the greatest police force can't catch me. Not even Chief Hakuba's son."

"Oh. So you're really confident," I said sarcastically, "but one day, Hakuba-kun will catch you."

"Tell that to me when Start Wars XIII is released and when pigs can finally fly," he laughed, "now, ask me where I'm going on Valentines' Day."

"_What nerve!"_ I thought angrily. But being with KID is like being with Kuroba. "Where are you going?" I asked with a sigh.

"Nowhere," he simply answered.

This caught my attention, "why?" I looked at him curiously.

"I was supposed to ask this certain girl out but-" his hat covered his eyes.

"Eh… she doesn't like you, huh?" I smiled with half-moon eyes.

"It seems that this beautiful, young lady hates Valentines' Day and she's busy," he looked at me with his sly smile, "plus, she has classes."

My eyes widened. As the wind blew my hair towards his side, he stood straight and his cape fluttered silently as the night. He looked at me with his cunning smile.

"It's a disappointment, really. I was really looking forward in asking her out," he smiled.

"Well, maybe, just maybe, she's waiting for you to ask her out," I smiled back. I felt warm just being with him.

His bangs covered his eyes as he smiled. I could hear him chuckle.

He extended his hand towards me. He looked up and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a white rose appeared, "for you, my lady," he said in a gentleman tone. I, on the other hand, accepted his little gift. He pulled down the bill of his hat a little to cover his left eye, "I'll be going now."

As he jumped of my balcony, his silvery-white cape flapped and he opened his hang-glider.

------------------------

I went returned to my room and I noticed that there was a paper attached to the rose. It said:

**_If loving you is a crime,_**

**_Then let them arrest me.._**

**_I am a thief, after all._**

It was his handwriting. He wrote his signature on the right corner.

But I can't stop wondering.. Why this handwriting appears to be familiar to me; VERY familiar; TOO familiar. Just like THAT person's handwriting.

I also kept wondering.. Why did he write it with his hand? KID's messages are always computerized that's why no one can trace him. Does he trust me of his identity? Did he desire me to know his identity?

Why, KID?

------------------------

**"_Because I trust you, Aoko; I love you…"_**

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412:**

**Attention all passengers of Love Express. Thank you for boarding the Love Express. We surely are looking forward to your comments/reviews. Please journey with us again, here, in Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy.**


	6. HxK Firefly

**Firefly**

**(HeijixKazuha)**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan is…………….NOT MINE!! I better get over it..**

**Engineer –who?!?!-: A pleasant day to all the passengers! This is your locomotive engineer, Edogawa Conan. Aika-chan won't be here since she has this "orchestra practice" today yeah right **

**Aika-chan: I heard that!**

**Engineer Edogawa: So anyway, let's proceed to Heiji-niichan and Kazuha-neechan's story, "Firefly"!**

* * *

_Italicized_ – thoughts

* * *

Hattori Heiji and Toyama Kazuha have been sitting and drinking coffee in a small café the whole afternoon. It was a cool, windy day so you can't blame them if they are sleepy and not talking to each other.

Heiji sighed as he put his cup on the table, "I'm bored," he said with droopy eyes.

"It's not my fault. You asked me out here," Kazuha said without looking at him. Kazuha was reading her book while Heiji was reading the newspaper.

"_Nothing but bad news; murder, murder and murder. All solved by Kudo,"_ he thought with half-moon eyes.

Kazuha closed her book and leaned forward at the newspaper. Suddenly, something caught her attention, "hey, look at this, Heiji," she pointed happily.

Heiji closed the newspaper and read the article at the back.

"Fireflies! Heiji, I want to see one," she said excitedly. Heiji cupped his cheeks and put his elbow on the table, _"fireflies, huh?" _he thought.

_----------------------------_

**In the park.. (8 pm)**

Kazuha stood in the middle of the flowery opening. Fireflies flew and twinkled. She smiled and chuckled as the fireflies made shapes with their lighted-tails. Some of the fireflies landed on Kazuha's finger and then it would fly away. It was the most beautiful thing Kazuha had ever seen.

Heiji, on the other hand, crouched down beside a Cherry Blossom Tree. He seemed to be mingling with something. Kazuha felt unwanted and smiled sadly. When, finally, she became irritated. She walked over and tapped his shoulder.

"What are you busy with, Heiji?"

Heiji turned his head but covered the thing he was busy with, "ah, something really important," he smiled nervously.

Kazuha looked at him with half-moon eyes as she saw him turned away. Her eyes twitched with irritation. She walked away silently.

----------------------

"Ah! Finish!!" he wiped his sweat, "hey, Zuha, check th-" he turned around and saw no one but kids who were running around. He looked at his work, _"where could she be?"_ Suddenly, he smiled, _"I think I know,"_ he thought.

He walked towards the lake. There, he spotted a ponytail-haired girl with pink ribbon. He silently walked towards her and he could hear her sob. Her shoulder was shaking and he could see her wiping her tears. His bangs covered his eyes as he stood behind the crying girl whom he had loved so much. Suddenly, she said,

"Why can't he understand MY feelings?"

"_I DO understand your feelings"_

"He didn't even know I left because he was busy of something,"

"_I'm sorry"_

"Something important than me?"

"_Something important FOR you"_

"He doesn't care"

"_I DO care"_

"He doesn't like me"

"_I LIKE you"_

"I hate him"

"_I love you"_

As he stood there, spring wind blew. Kazuha hugged herself as the cooler breeze blew. Suddenly, there were fireworks. As she sat, Kazuha looked up in amazement. As another wind blew, her ribbon untied. Her eyes widened and tried to catch it but a certain person caught it first.

"Yours?" he said.

"Thanks," she hadn't realized who he was. She continued to look at the fireworks. Suddenly, this person wrapped his jacket around her. She looked beside her and there, Heiji lay on the grass, his arms crossed behind his head. They silently watched the fireworks. No words could describe the feeling between them as Kazuha sat there and Heiji lay. As the fireworks ended, Heiji sat up. Kazuha stood up and was about to leave when suddenly Heiji held her arm.

"Let go of me," she said as her bangs covered her eyes. Tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Listen," he said as he stood up, "I-"

"I don't want to listen," she turned away.

"Kazuha, please."

No! Let go of me!"

Suddenly, Heiji hugged her.

"Listen to me."

"No!" she struggled.

Heiji hugged her tighter.

"I hate you! I hate you so much!!" she kept hitting him on the chest

Heiji hugged her. He didn't speak. He just hugged her.

Kazuha cried, "I hate you," she whispered for the last time. She cried and knelt down. Heiji knelt down as she cried on his shoulder.

"You never understand me," she said as she sobbed. Heiji's bangs covered his eyes, "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Finally, Kazuha fell asleep in his arms. He looked at her lovingly and wiped the tears on her cheeks. He carried her in his arms and walked towards the Cherry Blossom Tree.

------------------

As she woke up, she yawned and looked around, _"where am I?"_ she thought. Suddenly, beside here where fireflies; and whoever made this had done an excellent job of making Kazuha smile. The fireflies formed the words :

**I -heart- You**

She smiled at it and then looked around again.

"If you're looking for someone aside from me, then I'm extremely jealous," someone said.

As she leaned against the tree, she smiled some more, "thanks, Heiji," she said. On the other side of the tree sat Heiji, reading a book.

He smiled, "hey, I do what I think is right."

"So you were busy with these a while ago?" she asked as she looked at the pretty lights from the fireflies' tails.

"Uh-huh. So you don't have the right to get mad at me," he said without taking his eyes off his book. Kazuha smiled, "sorry." She stood up and leaned against the tree as she looked at the pink petals up the tree.

Heiji stood up too and walked to the other side of the tree where she was. He faced her and his hands, against the tree, supporting his body. He leaned forward and kissed her.

"**I love you, my Heiji"**

* * *

**Engineer Edogawa:**

**Attention all passengers of Love Express. On behalf of Aika-chan, thank you for boarding the Love Express. We surely are looking forward to your comments/reviews. Please journey with us again, here, in Love Express. Err.. what's that catchy phrase again? Oh yeah, "where every story has its own fantasy"!!**


	7. SxR Cherry Blossoms Promise

**Cherry Blossoms on the Night of Spring Festival**

**(ShinxRan)**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan is…………….NOT MINE!! I better get over it..**

**Engineer motz1412: A pleasant day to all the passengers! This is your locomotive engineer, Aika-chan. I'm glad to hear that everyone is enjoying trips to trips. Next stop, "Cherry Blossoms on the Night of Spring Festival"!**

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

Little Ran was playing with a ball under a beautiful Cherry Blossom Tree in the park. She was waiting for someone; someone close to her. Someone like….

"Hey, Ran! Sorry I'm late!"

"It's about time, Shinichi! What did you do?" Ran complained.

"Well," little Shinichi prolonged the word, "I was reading Sherlock Holmes and I didn't notice the time," he sighed, "why did you call me?"

"Shinichi," Ran leaned towards him. Shinichi blushed, "w-what?"

"Shinichi, I'm scared," Ran said, having tears in her eyes.

"Of what?" Shinichi raised his eyebrow.

"You see," Ran sat and Shinichi too, "ever since my parents lived separately, I'm scared that maybe, just maybe, no one will love me someday."

"Why'd you say that?" Shinichi asked.

"It's genes, Shinichi," Ran said as she looked up the sky, "I may have the same fate like my mom."

"You're kidding, right?" Shinichi said with dotted eyes.

"It's true! Look at you! Your father loved reading mystery books and now, you love mystery books too!" Ran faced him, "what should I do?"

Shinichi blushed and stood up, "then let's make a promise," he said with a smile. Ran stood up with a smile too. "When we grow up, age 17. If you have no one to love you, we would meet here on Spring Festival at night," Shinichi said.

"What will we do?"

"I dunno," he said with dotted eyes.

"Well, then," Ran extended her hand, "pinky-promise."

"Shinichi smiled and crossed her pinky with hers, "that's a promise.."

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

---------------------------

**9 years later…. In Kudo Residence (Spring Break)**

"Hey, Shinichi," Ran stood in front of his desk, "let's go to the Spring Festival."

Shinichi, who was reading _"The Sign of Four"_ for the 20th time, looked up from his book, "when's that?" he asked.

"Later," she smiled.

"Sorry, I'll have to pass," he said, getting back to his book, "I have some cases to finish," he continued.

"Oh," Ran said sadly. She left the room. As she closed the door, Shinichi looked up from his book then sighed and went back to reading.

---------------------------

As Ran crossed the street, she thought of something to make Shinichi change his mind.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"Ran-san?"

"Eh? Yoichi-senpai!" Ran said. Suddenly, she thought of something. Yoichi-senpai(18) was like a brother to her.

----

In the café…

"Yoichi-senpai, are going to the Festival later?" Ran asked with a smile.

Yoichi shook his head, "but if you need someone to accompany you, I'll be glad to," he smiled. Ran smiled too, "Thanks a lot, senpai!"

---------------------------

Shinichi lay on his bed lazily. His eyes were about to close when suddenly, his phone vibrated. He quickly answered it, thinking it was Ran. But sadly…

"Oi, Kudo-kun! What're you doing?!"

"Sonoko?!" Shinichi looked at the screen of his phone, _"it is Sonoko,"_ he thought.

"Ran's going to the festival-" "I know, Sonoko," he interrupted her.

Sonoko smiled with half-moon eyes, "Anou, ne, do you know she's going with Yoichi-senpai?"

Shinichi sat wide-eyed, "eh?!"

"Ran said that you didn't want to go with her so it's better to go with her senpai," Sonoko said.

"I thought you were dating that dude?" Shinichi asked.

"I was!"

"Was?"

"That's not the point here, idiot. Anyway, who knows what he'll do to her?" she exclaimed over the phone.

Shinichi lay down on his bed again, "no, he won't. He's like a brother to her," he said, looking up at the ceiling.

Sonoko listened with half-moon eyes, right eyebrow raised as it twitched.

"What?!" Shinichi asked, knowing that Sonoko was planning something whenever she's silent.

---------------------------

Spring Festival…..

Shinichi and Sonoko hid behind a tree as they spied at Ran and Yoichi. Shinichi looked at them with half moon eyes. "Look at them. Despicable," Sonoko whispered with half-moon eyes_. "I can't believe you were able to drag me out here,"_ Shinichi thought, still, with half-moon eyes.

Ran and Yoichi strolled around the Cherry Blossom Park. Under every tree, were couples, enjoying the festival. "Ran, I need to go now. Sorry," Yoichi apologized. Ran smiled, "it's okay." Yoichi left in a hurry and Ran stood there all by herself.

"Hey, where is he going?" Sonoko whispered. "Beats me," Shinichi said. Sonoko stood behind a Cherry Blossom tree while Shinichi sat above, on a branch. "I'll follow," she said. "H-hey!" Shinichi whispered, _"Now, I'm alone,"_ he thought with dotted eyes.

Ran, suddenly, spotted a vacant Cherry Blossom Tree. She walked towards it and sat down under it, leaning against the tree.

"Beautiful festival, huh?" a voice asked.

"Yeah," Ran answered.

"What happened to your date?"

"he's not my date."

Suddenly, Ran realized that the one who was speaking to her was nowhere to be found. She sighed, "maybe I'm imagining things," she thought aloud.

"What things?" the voice asked.

Ran looked up and saw Shinichi looking down at her, "what happened to your cases?" she smiled at him. "It can wait," he smiled slyly, "but the promise can't" he continued.

He jumped down as Ran stood up. Shinichi extended his hand and crossed his pinky with Ran's.

Ran's eyes widened and tears started falling, "you remember?" she asked. "You'll never be alone so don't worry," he said lovingly.

**You'll never be alone**

**No matter what happens**

**I'll always be here**

**Because**

**I love you**

**Ran**

* * *

**Engineer motz1412:**

**Attention all passengers of Love Express. Thank you for boarding the Love Express. We surely are looking forward to your comments/reviews. Please journey with us again, here, in Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy.**


	8. KxA You and Me

**You and Me **

**(KaitoxAoko)**

**Disclaimer: Magic Kaito?!?! Nope, not mine.. goes to corner of the room and cries herself to sleep**

**Engineer MOTZ1412: A pleasant day to all the passengers! This is your locomotive engineer, Aikamotz**** and I will be with you for today's train trip. On behalf of my crew, we thank you for your reviews! Today's stop is "You and Me ". It is based on the song sung by LIFEHOUSE. Enjoy!**

* * *

**  
Aoko's POV**

**(FLASHBACK) **

"Okay, everyone! Quiet down, please," Fujiyama-sensei called out at his loudest voice as he entered the classroom. His voice was almost inaudible because of our boisterous class. I, who sat on the third seat of the middle column of the class, was able to hear what he had to say.

"Tomorrow, it would be our class' turn to have our Seniors' Christmas Retreat," sensei smiled nervously. He knew that if he had the guts to shout at us, he'll be facing the class bullies. Kaito, who sat 2 chairs behind me, shuffled his cards. He wore his earphones so he was probably listening to the news or something. "It will be five days so you should probably bring the gifts you want to give to your frie-" Suddenly, at last, the class fell silent. "5 days?" a voice asked. I looked at Kaito, who shuffled his cards, "then the retreat would end on December 26?" he asked again. His shuffling of cards was the only thing that can be heard. "Apparently, yes," sensei smiled. The class groaned and complained. "I'm sorry, but it is the principal's decision to have the last section's retreat this week," sensei looked at me. I smiled as I could see him swallow hard, as if saying, "Help me." I looked out the window as I cupped my cheeks and supported my head up, "this is going to be a long week,' I said under my breath.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

**(End of Aoko's POV)**

---------------

As Aoko and Kaito walked side by side, they talked about the next day's retreat. "Man, I hate retreats," Kaito complained, his hands inside his pocket. "Oh, c'mon. It's not that bad. Besides, we get to ski!" Aoko smiled. "Come to think of it, it's isn't that bad," he looked up as if thinking, "that way, I could spend my Christmas with..," his voice faded, realizing what he was suppose to say. "spend your Christmas with who?" Aoko asked him out of curiosity. Kaito nervously smiled, "..with our class, who else?" his sweat dropped. "See? Not bad, huh?" Aoko smiled as she swung her bag. _"That was close," _Kaito thought with half-moon eyes.

**"_That way, I could spend my Christmas with you…"_**

---------------

**The following day…**

**Aoko's POV**

I was awaken by the slamming of a door. I instantly sat up, "whoa!" I exclaimed. I yawned and walked towards my window and opened the curtains. "Wow, it's snowing hard today," I thought. I could see my dad in a hurry, leaving as his car screeched. I sighed and closed the curtains again. Suddenly, my knees felt weak and I almost collapsed but luckily, I grabbed onto my side table. I put my hand on my forehead, "fever?" I said to myself. I yawned again, "I need to go to the retreat. So that I could spend my Christmas with HIM," I told myself against the mirror.

--------------

**Kaito's POV**

"--Aaaaachooo!--

Someone's talking about me," I said as I rubbed my nose. "It's just the weather, Kaito. Now, quit complaining and drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold," my mom ordered. I took a sip and held the cup, "ah! That's nice," I sighed. "Aren't you suppose to fetch Aoko today?" my mom asked as she sat across me. I nodded, "but it's weird," I scratched my head. "What is?" my mom, who was about to take a bite out of her toast, asked. "I have a bad feeling about today," I took a sip again. "Bad feeling? You're going to spend you Christmas with your first love and THAT'S a bad feeling?" my mom munched on her toast. I look at her with half-moon eyes, "you just don't understand, do you?" I asked. She looked at me like a curious girl. I sighed.

** END OF Kaito's POV **

------------------

As she put the last batch of rice balls into the lunch box (since she was assigned to bring food), Aoko's head throbbed. She could feel the sweat that was dropping down her forehead. She put the lunchbox on the dinning table, "maybe I just need some rest," as she said this, she collapsed but she was caught by someone's arms. Her eyes widened, "Kaito!" she whispered. Kaito put his forehead on hers. Aoko blushed; their lips were just a few inches away. "Hey, you have a fever," he said, looking at her with his forehead still on hers. "I'm okay," Aoko tried to smile and stood up, "how'd you get in here, by the way?" she asked. "Your father was clumsy enough not to close the door," he grinned as he pointed towards the opened door. Aoko smiled sickly, "wait here. I'll just go up and get my baggage." She climbed up the stairs, breathing hard. Kaito followed her as she climbed.

As she opened her door, she tried to get her bag but a hand suddenly grabbed the bag. "Didn't I tell you to wait?" Aoko put her hand on her waist, trying to be strong. "You couldn't carry anything for now. You need rest. You better not go," Kaito suggested. "I'm okay. I'll go, I'll go," she insisted. Kaito shrugged.

--------------------------

The bus had been traveling for 2 hours now. "Why didn't you stop her?" Akako, who sat behind Kaito and Aoko's seat, asked as she leaned towards their seat. "I told you. She insisted," Kaito replied. He looked worriedly at the person beside him as she breathed hard. "You better take care of my sweet Aoko," a person, who had his detective smile on, said. "Hmph! Why don't you take care of her yourself, Hakuba?" Kaito shot him his angry look with his arms folded for it was freezing. "I would if I could. The only time I could be with Aoko is when you're NOT with her," Saguru Hakuba replied calmly. "Why, you-" "Look at her, she's shivering!" Keiko broke in, pointing at Aoko. Kaito looked beside him and took off his jacket. He placed his jacket on her like a blanket. Akako, Keiko and Hakuba smiled at what he did, "this is going to be a great trip," Akako suddenly said, "my dear Lucifer told me," she smiled.

------------

"Okay, everyone! We're here!" Mr. Fujiyama clapped his hands. Everyone yawned and some of them stretched. Aoko opened her eyes and found herself leaning of Kaito's shoulder. It was a good thing no one saw it, not even Kaito, since he was asleep. As the bus stopped, the student started gathering their bags. Kaito got his bag and Aoko's too. "Okay, people! I'll be giving you your cottage numbers. There would be four people in one cottage but since some of the girls are absent, there would be two boys and two girls in one room," Fujiyama-sensei announced. "What?!" everyone exclaimed. Aoko remained silent. Fujiyama-sensei smiled, "these rooms were assigned by our class president, Saguru Hakuba."

"You better put me with nice people," Akako said with half-moon eyes without looking at Hakuba. "Of course," he winked. "For cottage number 1, let's see, Keiko, Ayami..." As the teacher announced, Kaito took off his earphones. He put his forehead against Aoko. "No kissing!" Akako smiled as she teased. Aoko blush, "no we're not!!" "You still have a little fever," Kaito said. "I'm okay," Aoko smiled cheerfully. Kaito looked at her worriedly. "I'm okay, really," she smiled at him in assurance.

"For cottage 7.. Saguru-san, Koizumi-san, Nakamori-san and Kuroba-san," the teacher looked at his list. "That's unfair! Hakuba and Kuroba in one room!" a boy complained. "What's unfair about that?!" Akako shot back. "Well, every retreat has this mystery game where you'll need all the knowledge!" the boy whined. "So?" Akako folded her arms. "Don't you get it? Hakuba's a detective and Kuroba has, like, I.Q. of 400!" he exclaimed. Hakuba and Kaito looked at each other with half-moon eyes. "Alright! Settle down. This list is final so if anyone would like to complain, please leave," Fujiyama-sensei said. Everyone felt silent, "good. Now, each student will have his or her own key. Please get it from the front desk," he said.

---------------

**Kaito's POV**

Everyone got off the bus and proceeded to the front desk, "please rest in your cottages and we'll be knocking on your doors if lunch is ready," the teacher left.

"Let's see, number 7…number 7…ah, here we are," Hakuba said. "I hope it's big," Aoko said excitedly. As Hakuba opened the wooden door, a great, full-body window welcomed them. It had a balcony outside and the orange-translucent curtains barely covered the sun's shine. There were 4 beds; 2 to the right and 2 more at the left. Sure enough, it was big.

"Whoa!" we all exclaimed except for Hakuba. Aoko entered excitedly and bounced on one of the beds, "so? Is this great or what?" she smiled. "It's good," Akako said in a satisfied matter. However, Hakuba stood by the window, "there is a coffee table outside and 4 chairs," he said as if reporting. I put down our bags and stood by him, "so?" I asked under my breath. "There is a possibility of KID coming here," the corner of his lips curled up, "right?" he asked sarcastically.

Aoko looked at him without standing up, "what do you mean?" she asked nervously. "Because," Akako smiled while her eyes closed, as if thinking, "Inspector Nakamori's daughter is here," she continued, "didn't you inform me yesterday that KID was on your balcony a few months ago?" she asked. Aoko lowered his head, "yeah. So?"

"Well, I think someone likes somebody," Akako smiled as she looked at me. I shot her a "I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about" look. "But don't worry," Hakuba turned his attention away from the window and towards to Aoko, "if ever he comes, I'll catch him this time," he said with his irritating detective smile. "How can you be so sure?" I asked, sitting down beside Aoko. "Someone's defiant today," he smiled, "let's just say, I have the perfect scheme," he looked at me with a confident smile, as if challenging me. The room fell silent. I raised my right eyebrow as I stood up, "you're on," I muttered as I left. "Kaito?" Aoko stood up. "I'm going out for a while," I waved my hand without looking back, _"let's just see about that, Hakuba," _I thought. Hakuba and Akako were silent as they stood there, following me with their eyes.

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412:**

**Attention all passengers of Love Express. As of this moment, we are stopping by a train station. It seems that the Police Force of Inspector Megure wants to inspect the train because of a murder situation. Please proceed to the---Hey! What're you doing?**

**-someone grabs the microphone-**

**Conan: This is Edogawa Conan saying… PLEASE PROCEED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!-wait, this story is about KID?!?!**

**Aikamotz: Will you get out of here?---Hey! Stop grabbing Kaito's hair! HEY!!!!!**

**Kaito: Ow! Get off me!**

**Aikamotz: Well, that's all for now! Please proceed now!**

**---CONAAAAAAAAN!!!!! STOP IT!---**


	9. KxA You and Me II

**You and Me II**

**(KaitoxAoko)**

**Disclaimer: Magic Kaito?!?! Nope, not mine.. -goes to corner of the room and cries herself to sleep-**

**Engineer MOTZ1412: A Good day to all the passengers! I'm sorry for the interruption a while ago. All aboard to the Love Express for our next stop is "You and Me II"! Thank you and have a pleasant travel.**

* * *

It was 15 minutes past 12 pm and the students of Ekoda High class 2B gathered in the hallway of the Front Desk. Their geeky-like teacher stood in the middle, "Okay, students! After lunch, you are all free to go skiing or mountain climbing but please be careful," he announced. He led the students to the dinning room. As he opened the humongous door, the students exclaimed. There was a very, very long table with at least 40 seats. "Amazing!" they exclaimed. They took their seat and as the first course came, "what're you doing, Kaito?" Aoko asked his childhood friend. Kaito sat on his seat, the tips of his fingers together and was position of his lips, just like Sherlock Holmes (but since he is a thief….bah! whatever!). Aoko snapped her fingers in front of him, "what?" he asked as if startled. "You okay?" she asked. Kaito just mumbled and took a bite of his food. Akako and Hakuba, who sat across Aoko and Kaito, looked at him.

After lunch, Kaito quickly took off. "I wonder what happened," Aoko asked herself. Akako walked past by Aoko and followed Kaito. "Don't worry," a voice suddenly said. It was Hakuba, standing beside Aoko, "he'll get over it," he smiled, "anyway, why don't we ski?" he looked at Aoko. Aoko smiled and nodded.

--------------------

Kaito, wearing white jacket and a blue scarf, sat on a chair in their balcony. He sat silently, fingertips still together. "You better back out," a voice said. He smiled, "why? Did Lucifer tell you that too?" Kaito asked with half-moon eyes. "No," Akako, leaning by the sliding door, smiled cunningly, "if Hakuba catches and expose you..," her voice trailed off as if suggesting something. "He won't," Kaito confidently. Akako stood straight, "are you nuts?!" she exclaimed. "Let's just say, I have the perfect scheme," Kaito imitated Hakuba's voice. Akako's eyes widened but then returned to normal, "you aren't really scared, huh?" she smiled as if impressed. Kaito chuckled, "I am the great Heisei Lupin, after all," he smiled without looking at her.

-------------------------

"Why aren't you skiing, Aoko-chan?" Keiko asked. Aoko had been standing by the Ski Rental Shop for 15 minutes. "I'm just waiting for him," he said worriedly. "If you are waiting for me, then I'm extremely touched," a voice from behind said. "Kaito!" Aoko smiled. He got his handkerchief, "I thought you were with Hakuba?" he asked as he stuffed the handkerchief in the hole of his closed fist. Aoko shook her head, "nah. I told him I was waiting for you," she looked at what he was doing. Kaito extended his hand towards her, "please pull the handkerchief," he smiled. Aoko looked at Keiko, who was smiling. She pulled the white cloth and suddenly, there was a bouquet of flowers, "wow!" Aoko exclaimed. "It's for you," he grinned. As Aoko took the flowers, it suddenly turned into butterflies and flew away. "Psyche!" Kaito laughed hard. Aoko's eyebrow twitched.

BOINK!

"OUCH!!!!!!!"

Aoko and Keiko skied away. "Hey, you dead yet?" a little boy poked his cheek. "No!" Kaito shouted but when he saw the boy, his eyes widened, "y-you're….."

"Conan-kun!" a girl, same age with Kaito, came running towards the little boy, "come here," she smiled. Kaito looked at Conan. "I'm sorry, did he bother you?" the girl asked. Kaito smiled and shook his head. "As for you," the girl looked at Conan, "you better behave yourself," she said strictly. "Sorry, Ran-neechan," the boy lowered his head. Before Ran and Conan could leave, "wait," Kaito said as he brushed his shirt, "are you, by any chance, the boy who is always after KID?" Kaito asked. "No, but my father and Inspector Nakamori are accomplice," Ran smiled. _"Oi, oi. What do you mean accomplice?"_ Conan thought with half-moon eyes with a sweat drop. Ran and Conan left Kaito, leaving him wondering. _"With him around and with Hakuba… this is harder than I thought,"_ he mumbled to himself.

As Kaito stood there, Keiko came running towards him, "Kaito-kun! Quick! Aoko's been hurt!" Keiko huffed. "What?!"

------------------

Aoko, who sat on the snowy ground, moaned in pain as Hakuba checked her reflexes. Akako stood by him. "Does this hurt?" he asked, as he slightly twisted her ankle. "Not really," Aoko said. "How abou-"

"OW!" Aoko closed her right eye in pain. "Yep, that hurt," Akako nodded.

Kaito came running but as he saw Hakuba carrying Aoko, his bangs covered his eyes. Hakuba, with Aoko, walked passed him. Akako put her hand on Kaito's shoulder, "now's not the time to think about that," Akako said as if she knew what he was thinking. Kaito walked away. "Kaito," Aoko mumbled his name.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That night, after dinner…

Aoko sat on her bed, leaning against the back part of her bed. Beside her bed, was the bed of Kaito. Across her bed, was the bed of Akako and beside Akako's bed was Hakuba's bed. Hakuba sat on his bed, reading a book. Akako was also reading a book….. about witch-craft. Kaito sat outside, in the balcony. Aoko remembered the look on Kaito's face when he saw her being carried by Hakuba.

"_I don't think he's jealous since Kaito doesn't even like me. He's just my childhood friend,"_ Aoko thought as she sat there, her table-lamp on, as she wrote in her diary. Suddenly, "I'm going to sleep now," Akako smiled and sighed, "g'night," she covered herself with her blanket. Hakuba nodded as he also went to sleep.

-------------------

**Aoko's POV**

I lay on my bed, not closing my table-lamp. Suddenly, I felt someone sitting beside me. "You okay?" he asked. At last, he talked to me. I nodded slightly, "uh-huh," I replied cheerfully. He reached over my lamp and clicked it off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ready, Jii?" a boy, sitting on the cottage roof, asked. "Master, I don't understand why you asked me to come out here," Jii asked. "It's just for the night," Kaito grinned maliciously. "Master Toichi would not be happy about this, Kaito-sama," Jii said nervously. "But tonight," Kaito pulled out his suit, "I'm not Kuroba Toichi's son," a young man dressed in white said as his cape fluttered against the wind, "tonight, I'm the bad guy," he smiled cunningly. He jumped of the roof and ran towards the open field, in the middle of the 10 cottages.

"Coming here without any notice is unfair," a voice said. Kaito stopped and turned around. "Kaitou KID," Hakuba said. "I'm impressed. You WERE ready for my coming," Kaitou smiled. He took out his gun that shoots cards and pointed it to Hakuba, "I'm just here to find my lost dove," KID smiled. Hakuba pressed his watch and suddenly, KID was surrounded by guards, "I couldn't be more careful," he smiled. "Darn!" KID cursed under his breath. He looked at Hakuba and then, he dropped 3 silver balls which caused the pink smoke. As the smoke faded, KID was gone but this didn't stop Hakuba. The guards remained calmed and did not move a muscle.

"Now, look beside you. Is there someone who is not supposed to be in their position," Hakuba ordered, "you can't hide forever, KID! There's something in every guards body that I'm sure you don't!" Hakuba shouted for KID to hear. _"What the-"_ KID thought. "Take off your gloves!" Hakuba ordered. He inspected every guards' hands. "That's right, KID. Every guard has blue ink on their fingernails," Hakuba smiled as he said this. "Sir, t-this g-guard!" a police exclaimed. Hakuba smiled, "busted!" he said. KID, dressed as a guard, ran towards the woods. As he ran, the thorns from the bushes struck his body but he didn't mind.

As he ran, he bumped into someone. "OW!" she exclaimed. KID looked back, _"oh crap!" _he thought. KID covered Aoko's mouth and wrapped his arms around her as they hid behind a tree. "Any sign?" a police asked. "Not yet," said another.

---------------

**Aoko's POV**

"Kidnapping me again?" I asked him. I could smell his scent even though I couldn't see him. He stood in front of me, "I just wanted to see if you're alright," he said coolly. I remained silent. "My dove told me that you hurt your ankle," I could almost hear him smile. I kept silent. Suddenly, I felt his lips on mine…AGAIN! He wrapped his hand on my waist. This time, I could see the reflection of the moonlight through his monocle. He broke the kiss, "just came here because I couldn't sleep," he huffed. "Why?" curiosity struck me. "Because I haven't felt your lips ever since I met you in your balcony the day before Valentine's Day," he sighed. Suddenly, he moaned in pain. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Why?" he asked. "What…?" I whispered. "Why don't you catch me now? It's an opportunity since I'm hurt," KID smiled. "I can't. I'm not that kind of person," I replied. I used the handkerchief I pulled out of the hand of Kaito and felt for the wound that was hurting KID. "Thorns?" I thought. I wrapped the cloth around his arm. "Thank you, my angel," he said, "at least, someone still cares for me," I could hear him chuckle. He stood up, "say 'Hi' to Hakuba for me," he ran and disappeared.

----------------------

**THE NEXT DAY... **

"What?! KID was here?!?!" Keiko exclaimed. Everyone in the dinning room whispered especially the fan-girls. It was early morning and the class was having their breakfast while Hakuba went out, looking for clues. Akako looked at the boy across her and raised her eyebrow, "you saw him, Kaito-kun?" she asked with a smiled. Kaito shook his head as he chewed his food in an innocent way. "Hey, Aoko, did you see him?" Keiko suddenly asked. Suddenly, Kaito choked. "Kaito!" Aoko whined and handed him a glass of water.

"So, did you?!" Keiko asked excitedly as the whole room fell silent. Aoko blushed, "well…, I couldn't say I saw him but…," Kaito looked at her with his cheeks getting red. Akako smiled and knew what he did. "Let's just say I felt his presence," Aoko smiled. "WHAT?!?!?!" the girls exclaimed. "You mean, you KISSED him?!" Keiko exclaimed. "I didn't say that!!" Aoko blushed madly. "Whoa! She's blushing! It means she did!" the boys teased. "NO WAY!!!!! Oh, KID-SAMA!!!!" the girls exclaimed. Aoko smiled with a blush.

"But," Keiko continued, "I wonder what he came for," she said, putting her finger below her chin. "Well," Aoko started. The room fell silent again. "He said he came for.. errr," she nervously said. "What?" Akako asked unexcitedly. "For her kiss," Kaito suddenly said, leaning against the back of his chair, arms folded. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!?!?!?!!?" the girls exclaimed again. "How'd you know?" Keiko asked.

"Because Kuroba Kaito and Kaitou KID have the same interest," Akako reasoned out, "right, Kaito?" she asked sarcastically. "Awwwwwww," the boys teased him. "No, we don't!" Kaito answered back. The room fell silent again. "It's just my instinct. Y'know.. being a magician and all," Kaito took a bite out of his sandwich, "plus, knowing that KID enjoyed Aoko's kiss, he would be coming back for more," he continued. Aoko blushed, "how'd you know he likes me?" she asked. The whole class turned their attention to Kaito. "B-because," he blushed. "Because Aoko's beautiful," Keiko smiled, "right, Kaito? That was what you wanted to say, right?" she grinned. "No comment," Kaito continued eating. "WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" the whole class teased. Aoko blushed, "Oh, will you all stop it!"

------------------

"So, you're really coming back for more?" Akako asked as she built a snowman. "Maybe," Kaito smiled, "or maybe I'll be coming back for something better than a kiss," he grinned maliciously. Akako chuckled, "you green-minded person," she smiled. Kaito, who sat on the snowy ground, was suddenly accompanied by Aoko. "I wondered what happened to KID's wound," she mumbled. "Did you say something?" Kaito asked. Aoko shook her head, "nah," she smiled.

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412:**

Attention all passengers of Love Express. Thank you for boarding the Love Express. We surely are looking forward to your **comments/reviews**. Please journey with us again, here, in Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy.

By the way, I also accept** REQUESTS** so feel free to request.. just tell me the couple you want to see and tell me the plot. I'll try my best to make your story possible.

**THE NEXT KIDxAOKO STORY WILL STILL BE THE CONTINUATION OF THEIR CHRISTMAS RETREAT SO STAY TUNED!! **


	10. HxK Just So You Know

**Just So You Know**

**(HeijixKazuha)**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to the great Gosho Aoyama-sensei –I am not worthy!-**

**Engineer MOTZ1412**: A pleasant day to all the passengers! This is your locomotive engineer, Aikamotz and I will be with you for today's trip again. I want to **thank those people who have been inspiring me** by giving me **reviews**. Please enjoy your trip and our next stop is **"Just so you know"** and it is based upon the song sung by **Jesse McCartney**! Thank you for boarding the** Love Express**, **where every story has its own fantasy!**

* * *

A beautiful woman in ponytail stood in front of a full-body mirror. She removed the yellow ribbon she just put on, "I think pink ribbon is better than yellow with this wedding dress," she said as she fixed her wedding gown, "what do you think, Hei--" she looked at her childhood friend from the mirror. He sat by the window, hands cupped his cheeks and his elbow on the window sill to support his head up, looking outside with a bored look on his face.

Toyama Kazuha was getting married. Yes, you heard (or rather, read) me right, married. But sadly, not with the man she really loved; her childhood friend; not with the man she greatly love and the man she would die for; yes, basically, not with the man she wanted to marry. This marriage.. is a fixed one. Yes, fixed marriage and it was the sake for her mother's company. If she would not marry this man, her mother would be a goner. It was hard for Kazuha to accept it but it was harder for HIM to accept it.

Kazuha approached her dark-skinned childhood friend. She hugged him from the back. He was startled by this, "what's wrong?" he asked, looking at her. Her face rested on his shoulder as she hugged him from the back, "look, I told you that this was a hard decision for my mom and harder for me," she smiled sadly, "but, please. At least act as if you are happy for us. I already told Hedeo-kun that it was okay for you," Kazuha tightened her hug. Heiji looked down sadly and his shoulders weakened.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. "Come in, please," Kazuha called out as she stood up and fixed her wedding gown. A familiar head poked into the room, "Kazuha-chan!" she greeted. "Ran-chan!" Kazuha excitedly said. "Congratulations, Kazuha-neechan," Conan stepped in and handed Kazuha a bouquet of flowers. "Thanks so much, you guys," Kazuha smiled. Heiji stood up and walked out. As he passed by Ran and Conan, he looked down to his feet; Conan followed him out.

-------------

**Conan's POV**

As I followed him, I could feel his disappointed. Who wouldn't? His first love was getting married and the worst was, she was not getting married TO HIM. He settled down and sat on the third step of the stairs a few meters away from Kazuha-chan's room. I sat on the 4th step to level him. "Look," I finally said, "I know how you feel Hatto--" "No, you don't Kudo," he interrupted. _"What? He's THAT upset?"_ I thought. Hattori never interrupt me whenever I talk except when he's upset or he just wanted to irritate me. "You don't get it Kudo," he said sadly. "You think being shrunk by some men and not being honest with the girl you love is a good thing?!" I exclaimed, "For heaven's sake, Hattori, my situation is worse than yours," I continued. Hattori just gave me a nod. I inhaled and sighed hard.

"If you love her, then go fight what you think is right," I stood up, "you ARE for justice, right?" I smiled. Finally, Hattori stood up with a smirk, "you're right, Kudo! Who cares about that ugly ahou! I'm better than him," Hattori clutched his hand. "Atta go, Hattori!" I smiled, "but, how are you going to do that?" I looked at him with half-moon eyes. "Ah, I'll think of something," he said with dotted eyes.

---------------------

**Ran's POV**

I sat down on the couch while Kazuha fixed her wedding gown. I smiled but then, I realized what situation Hattori-kun's in. "Hey, Kazuha-chan," I finally said as I looked down on my hand with a sad smile, "was Hattori-kun okay with this?" I asked. I looked up and saw her standing in front of the mirror, her bangs covering her eyes. I heard her sigh, "I'm not really sure if what I'm doing is right," she whispered. She sat down beside me, "I don't know what's right anymore," she said with teary eyes. "Kazuha," I put my hands lightly on her shoulders, "a fixed marriage? Isn't that a little harsh?" I asked. "I know, but my mom," she tried to finish her sentence but couldn't as she swallowed hard. I sighed and looked away, "it's your choice," I smiled sadly, "whatever's your choice, and I'm on your side," I assured her.

----------------------

As the Wedding Bells rang, the ceremony started. Conan sat beside Ran and Heiji, the best man, stood beside the groom. As the piano played the Bride's entrance song, Kazuha entered the church. Her face was covered but Conan could see tears falling on the side of her cheeks. As she walked, the people, instead of looking at Kazuha, looked at Heiji. He was rubbing his hands, as if nervous. When Kazuha stood in front of the groom to take his hand, she looked at Heiji and sadly turned away.

After a while, "do you, Fujiyama Hedeo, take Toyama Kazuha as your lawful wedded wife?" the priest asked. Suddenly, Conan sat up, _"he's nervous?"_ he thought, _"if he likes Kazuha, why would he be nervous?"_ Conan put his hand below his chin as he looked at the groom. "What is it Conan?" Ran asked. Conan shook his head, "nothing," he smiled nervously. "I do," Hedeo said. This struck Heiji as he looked up from his hand to Kazuha. "And do you, Toyama Kazuha, take Fujiyama Hedeo as your lawful wedded husband?" the priest asked. Kazuha stared at the priest with nervous eyes. Hedeo looked at his soon-to-be-wife.

"_a fixed marriage? Isn't that a little harsh?" _Ran's words echoed through Kazuha's ear. "I-I do," Kazuha said softly. She couldn't do anything about this. Heiji's eyes widened, _"no… sh-she's gone,"_ he thought. Conan, who sat behind Heiji, sighed, "there's still hope," he grinned_. "Huh?"_ suddenly, "is there anyone here who objects to this wedded couple?" the priest's voice echoed through the church. Heiji stood up and walked out to the side door. Kazuha closed her eyes in pain and turned away. _"O-oi," _Conan's sweat dropped, "this was not part of the plan."

Suddenly, the church door opened, "I do object," a man shouted. "Heiji!" Kazuha muttered, but for her, what she muttered was heard all over the church. Heiji walked towards the altar. _"Oi, oi, what's with the slow motion and the dramatic scene?"_ Conan thought as he chuckled with half-moon eyes. Heiji finally reached the altar, "Kazuha," he slightly bowed, "will…will you marry me?" Heiji kneeled in front of the guests. Kazuha's parents stood up to disagree but suddenly, they heard her say, "I do," they looked at their daughter who was…. Crying. Heiji stood and slipped a ring on Kazuha's finger. Hedeo's parents stood up too, "no, mom, dad," Hedeo said with a smile, "Heiji-kun saved me, I, too, have someone of my own," he winked at Kazuha, "I hope what's best for you, Kazuha-chan," he slightly bowed and walked away, as if nothing happened. Kazuha suddenly hugged Heiji and kissed him, "I love you, my Heiji!"

--------------------

After 2 months..

"So who do you think can be my best man?" Heiji asked. Kazuha sat across him while Conan sat beside him and Ran beside Kazuha. "Kudo-kun!" Kazuha clapped. "Well, I don't think he'll come," Ran smiled sadly. "Oh, c'mon! Sure he will! He'll be surprise to see how beautiful you will be on the wedding!" Kazuha patted Ran's back. Ran blushed while Conan looked at her lovingly. "yeah, he WILL go, right, kid?" Heiji smiled at Conan with a twitching eyebrow. _"Don't' push it,"_ Conan looked at him with half-moon eyes.

"Oi, what's wrong with this?" Heiji looked at the planner in disbelief. Kazuha put her cheeks against his so she could see. "Of course, my dress would cost that much!" she smiled. "WHAT?!" Heiji exclaimed.

"What? You got a problem with that, ahou?"

"It's too expensive!"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is, ahou!"

"Why you…"

As the two Osakans fought, Ran and Conan closed their eyes as they took a sip from their tea and as they put down their cups, they both sighed, _"why can't they just admit their true feelings for each other?"_ they both thought at the same time. _"Look who's talking?"_ Heiji and Kazuha thought at the same time, knowing what their friends were thinking.

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412:**

Attention all passengers of Love Express. Thank you for boarding the Love Express. We surely are looking forward to your _**comments/reviews**_. Please board with us again. Thank you for being with us, Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy.


	11. SxR My Guardian Angel

**My Guardian Angel**

**(ShinxRan)**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to the great Gosho Aoyama-sensei –I am not worthy!-**

**Engineer MOTZ1412**: A pleasant day to all the passengers! This is your locomotive engineer, Aikamotz and I will be with you for today's trip again. I want to thank those people who have been inspiring me by giving me **reviews**. Please enjoy your trip and our next stop is **"My Guardian Angel"** !Thank you for boarding the** Love Express**, **where every story has its own fantasy!**

* * *

**Shinichi's POV**

As Ran and I walked down an empty street of Beika, I yawned and stretched. "You seem to have less goodnight sleep lately," Ran said, looking at me worriedly. "It can't be helped, its exam week and being absent for 6 months straight, it's hard for me to cope up," I yawned again as I rubbed my eye. "You should've ignored those 'hard cases' you've been working on," she said, looking up to the sky, with a sigh. _"Hmph! I will if I could be in my normal size," _I thought.

Ran and I balked in front of a scary-looking house. I opened the gate as she entered and I followed her. "It's about time you clean this place up," she coughed as I opened the door of my house. I looked at her with half-moon eyes, "why are you here, again?" I asked. "I'm here to help you study for English for tomorrow's exam," she smiled, "didn't you asked me to help you out?" I stood there trying to remember, _"oh yeah, I did. I missed her so much that I decided to fake out that I needed her to tutor me so that I can be with her," _I thought with a smile. "But I still can't help wondering why you would ask me to teach you. I mean, you're better in English than I am," she put her index finger on her lips, thinking. "Ah, I just need someone to study with so that I wouldn't be tempted to run around, solving cases," I nervously smiled. "You're right," she smiled.

After dinner, we both went to my dad's mini-library to study. We were surrounded by books so we were determined to study. As I flipped the pages, I yawned and covered my face with my book. With the book covering my face, I took a sneak peek at Ran, who sat across me. I could hear her sigh as she flipped the page of her Math book, humming a familiar song. As she hummed, my eyes drooped down.

-----------

I scrambled and fell on the floor. "Ow," I muttered as I rubbed my head. I looked around.. I was still in my study but it seemed that Ran wasn't there anymore. As I stood up, "what the-" I looked at my hands and then touched my cheeks, "I'm Conan again!" I exclaimed. But how? I couldn't possibly.. "oh no," I muttered. Did I change in front of Ran? To my horror, someone opened the door. I ran and hid under my dad's desk.

"He's not here," a low-voiced male said.

"We'll find him," another chuckled coldly.

"Gin and Vodka?!" I muttered almost loud. I peeked through under the desk of my dad. The door slammed as I sighed. I crawled out. How can this happen? Did they got Ran while I was sleeping? Darn it!

I opened the door slightly. "Let go of me!" I could hear Ran scream, "Shinichi!" she cried. "That brat wouldn't hear you. You saw him how he changed into a kid? Well, you're next," Gin chuckled. "No! Let go of me! Shinichi!" she cried. Her head was bleeding. Her face was wet with tears. Approximately, she had been crying for a long time. Does that mean that Gin and Vodka was here a long time ago?

Gin and Vodka slammed the door and left. I ran across the hall and dialed the number of Agasa Hakase. But what his answering machine answered startled me.. "Kudo Shinichi.. you can run but you can't hide from us. Your Doctor Agasa is with us so if you don't want us to kill him, surrender yourself now." The call ended with Gin's evil laugh. I slammed the phone. I cursed under my breath and I took a peek outside from my window. "Coast is clear," I mumbled. I left my house.

As I ran, there was no one on the streets. Where is everybody? I wouldn't know for it seems that I was the only one left in this world. I dialed in my cellphone… Haibara. But she didn't pick up. "Darn it," I cursed under my breath.

It was2 minutes past 10 a.m. I was still alone and it seemed so dark since it was foggy. Foggy? At this time of the month? As I ran, a shadow of a middle-aged man appeared in front of me. "Shinichi-kun. I'm glad you're here," he said with a smile. He was sweating and was half-covered in blood. He had a bandaged arm and his left eye was covered in bandage but I can still see the blood. How much did I miss?

"Inspector! What happened?" I asked in a worried look as I wiped my sweat off my forehead, "where is everybody?"

"No time to explain. The Black Syndicate has kidnapped Ran and your family," he warned as he clutched his chest in pain. "Are you okay, inspector?" I asked, assisting him to stand up. "Just go, Shinichi-kun. You loved ones' lives are in your hands," he said, his voice fading away. Suddenly, he was out of breath.

As I stood there, my bangs covering my eyes, and inspector lying helplessly on the street, I clutched my fist. The Black Syndicate had crossed the line. I knelt down and took Inspector Megure's pistol and put it in my pocket. I sighed and ran towards the abandoned building. It was the only possible place where the Men in Black are since it was the only building standing in Beika.

-------------------------------------

As I climbed up the stairs, I loaded my gun and it. Then, I heard laughter.. Familiar laugh. Sounded like Vermouth and Gin. As I continued to the top floor, I leaned against the wall beside a half-closed door and listened closely.

"I feel bad for the angel watching over me. Why did I have to kill you?" Vermouth laughed. I could hear Ran sob and Gin and Vodka laughing. I took a peek and saw Ran tied up. I narrowed my eyes as Vermouth pulled Ran's hair, "aren't you disappointed that he had to keep a big secret from you?" Vermouth released her hair and smiled at her. Ran's mouth was taped so she couldn't answer but her cry for help echoed through the abandoned building. I sighed heavily. I stood in front of the door and kicked it open.

I pointed my gun at Vermouth as Gin and Vodka pointed their guns at me. "Ran," I whispered but she laid there helplessly. Her eyes were puffy as she stared back at me with a sad look, making me guilty. I smiled gently, "I'll save you.. whether or not I die," I said.

I turned my attention to Vermouth, who sat on a chair, her legs crossed. Gin fired his gun which hit my left arm. I cried in pain as I knelt down. "You're not all that, tantei-san," Vermouth smiled. She signaled Gin and Vodka to stay out and eventually, they left the room. Vermouth stood up with a evil smile on her face. She pointed her shotgun at me as my right hand managed to aim at her.

"Aren't you glad that we didn't kill you while you were sleeping?" she asked as she chuckled. "Why?" I asked, finally, "why do you have to get hold of her?" I stared at her with cold eyes. "Oh? You mean my lovely angel?" she asked, lifting Ran's head with the tip of her gun, "we just wanted you to know how much trouble you've caused us. She's your payment," Vermouth laughed. "What?!" I stood up but she immediately pointed her gun at Ran, "one wrong move and I will definitely finish her," she looked at me with her merciless look. "Leave her alone!" I shouted. "You better say goodbye," she smiled at Ran.

As she pulled the trigger and shoot, I jumped in front of Ran and was shot on my left chest, straight to the heart. Vermouth's eyes widened as I laid there, catching every possible breath I can take. I was like a dog, dying. Vermouth smiled, "that's what you get from getting in out way, Edogawa Conan," she walked away, "or should I say, Kudo Shinichi," she closed the door behind her.

I laid there, breathing hard. I clutched my left chest and tried to cover my eyes from the light with my blood-covered hand. Suddenly, a warm hand held mine. It was Ran, dressed in pure white and an opened wings, just like an angel. She had a peaceful smile on her face as I tucked her hair behind her ears, "I'm sorry," I whispered. "That's okay, Shinichi," she smiled, "wake up.."

--------------

"Okay, Shinichi. Wake up!"

"Wh-what?" I immediately sat up from the couch, where I was lying. I looked at the person beside me, who had her hands on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I thought you were studying?" she asked as she put her hands on her waist. I looked down on the floor, my book's pages were crumpled. Ran stood up, "Geez, Shinichi. You've gotta get some rest or else you fail tomorrow's exam," she raisd her eyebrow up, "and you were mumbling something a while ago," she put her hand below her chin. "What's that?" I yawned and stretched. "Something like, 'I'll save you.. whether or not I die' yeah, something like that," she smiled. I looked at her and remembered my weird dream, "Oh, that one," I smiled nervously.

"Anyway, I'll go get my bag for a minute," she walked out, "oh, by the way," she looked back at me, "That's okay. I'll always be your angel," she smiled and continued, leaving me in the empty library, clueless. I opened my palm, and there, a feather laid.. lightly and peacefully.

"Talk about guardian angels," I thought with half-moon eyes as I laid back and continued to read my book.

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412:**

Attention all passengers of Love Express. Thank you for boarding the Love Express. We surely are looking forward to your _**comments/reviews**_. Please board with us again. Thank you for being with us,** Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy**.


	12. KxA Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

**(KaitoxAoko)**

**Disclaimer: Magic Kaito?!?! Nope, not mine.. -goes to corner of the room and cries herself to sleep-**

**Engineer MOTZ1412: A pleasant day to all the passengers! This is your locomotive engineer, Aikamotz and I will be with you for today's train trip. On behalf of my crew, we thank you for your reviews! Today's stop is "Truth or Dare". Enjoy!**

* * *

Under the roof of an enormous cottage in Mount Shirouma, the students of Ekoda High class 2B gathered near the fire place where their teacher sat. Some of them sat on the floor, hugging their knees to prevent them from shivering because of the coldness. Others sat on the couch located beside the fire place.

It was half past 9 p.m. and the weather was really bad. A boy, with messy brown hair and wore a green sweater, sat right next to the window sill, away from the others. He sighed and wondered how he could attempt his next vocation with this snow storm. "I think you shouldn't do it for tonight," a girl, standing beside him, suddenly said. He looked beside him in startle but then remained calm. "Under this weather condition, I don't think can't and you shouldn't," she looked out the window, in the dark, cold night of December 24. Kuroba Kaito chuckled and faced her, "where's Aoko?" he smiled. "She's preparing hot chocolate for everyone," Akako smiled but didn't look at him.

"Hot chocolate, anyone?" a girl wearing a pink sweater top with apron, suddenly exclaimed cheerfully as she entered from the cottage kitchen. "Whoa! What a life saver!" Fujiyama-sensei smiled. Everyone laughed as Aoko handed out mugs. Finally, one mug was left. "Weird. I swear these mugs were enough for everybody," she muttered out loud. "Did you already give a mug to your magician friend?" Akako, who sat nearest to the fire place, smiled. Aoko turned her attention to the shadow who was sitting next to the window sill. She smiled and approached the sighing boy.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Aoko suddenly said, startling the boy. The startled boy chuckled in half-moon eyes, _"ever heard of 'tapping' the person first?" _he thought. She handed him a mug of hot chocolate, "c'mon! Sensei's gonna play a game with us," she happily dragged him towards their class.

-------------

"Okay, here's how to play it," their teacher clapped his hands, "first, I will pick a name of a student from this bowl. I will ask the student if he or she will take truth or dare and that certain student will pick and do the specific thing asked. Then, that certain student will pick another name from this bowl and whoever he or she picks shall do truth or dare," he explained with a smile while adjusting his glasses. Girls giggled in excitement except for Akako and Aoko. "Okay, let's start!" the teacher smiled and dug his hands into the paper-full bowl. He opened the paper and smiled, "Hakuba-kun, you're up. Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," Hakuba smiled as he sat on a single-couch, resting his elbows on the armchair. "Okay," the teacher grinned, "can you tell me, in your opinion, the prettiest girl in the class?" Hakuba scanned the room as the other girls giggled. He rested his eyes on Aoko but then, he saw Kaito looking at him with anger in his eyes. Sweat dropped from Hakuba's forehead as he looked at Kaito with half-moon eyes. He scanned his eyes again and spotted a violet-colored hair girl behind the crowd on girls who were hoping to be picked. Akako was busy reading witchcraft books as she yawned, not interested in the game. "Akako," Hakuba smirked at the teacher. Suddenly, hearing her name, Akako raised her eyebrow as it twitched. She looked at Hakuba, "what?" she asked. "Well, I agree. Koizumi-san is an amazing girl," the teacher smiled at Akako. She blushed then returned to her reading.

Hakuba dug his hands into the bowl and as soon as he picked a paper, he opened it, "Akako-san," he smiled. "What luck," a boy hollered. Akako walked towards the chair where Hakuba sat and sat beside him, on the floor, "dare," she simply said. "I dare you to tell the class you innermost secret," Hakuba smirked, "aside from being able to communicate Lucifer at your will," he added. "My innermost secret?" she echoed, "I must admit, this may be quite a shocking," she smiled, looking at Hakuba. "My innermost secret is that," she paused then sighed, "that I've always wanted to quit in witch crafting," she smiled. Everyone fell silent and then, they burst in laughter. "Well, that may do," Hakuba chuckled.

Akako unexcitedly dug her hands into the bowl and opened the paper she picked, "Kaito-kun," she smiled at the boy sitting beside a messy-haired girl. He sat up, "dare," he smiled. Akako laughed evilly, "I dare you to hug Aoko," she smirked. "WHAAAAAAT!?!?!?!" Kaito and Aoko, who sat up, exclaimed. "Sorry, a dare is a dare," Akako shrugged.

Kaito turned to Aoko, who blushed. "I'm sorry, Aoko," he muttered. "Wha-" suddenly, Kaito hugged her. Everyone felt silent even the teacher. Aoko's eyes widened but then, she rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed and smiled but suddenly, "okay, that's enough, you two," a boy separated them. Everyone laughed, "that was soooo sweet!"

----------------

Aoko opened her eyes. It was dark since everyone was sleeping. She sat up and looked around. Akako was sleeping with her sleeping mask on while Hakuba was sleeping with his blanket covering his face. She turned to the bed beside her's. Kaito wasn't there. She sighed and crawled out of her bed as she yawned. She wore her pink sweater and stepped out of the room quietly. She walked towards the den of the cottage where the fire place was. She yawned and continued towards the balcony of the cottage. As she walked passed by the fire place, she didn't notice the boy sitting beside it. He turned his attention to the person who walked passed by. Aoko closed the sliding door of the balcony as she leaned towards the freezing railing. Her arms folded as she stared up to the moon.

Suddenly, the sliding door opened. Aoko smiled and knew who it was, "not sleepy yet?" she asked. "I can't sleep," he replied as he closed the door behind him. He leaned his body against the railing, beside her. "Aren't you cold?" he asked her. "Not really," she blushed. There was silence.

"Listen, about a while ago, I-" "O-oh, that one," she broke in, "it's okay. It was a dare. No big deal," she smiled at Kaito. "No, I just want to say..," his face turned red, "I want us to finish it," he smiled at her, his eyes stared lovingly back at her. "What?" she asked. "Why can't we just admit our feelings for each other?" he asked as he put his gentle hands on her shoulder, "we are childhood friends, after all."

"_K-Kaito..,"_ Aoko thought. Suddenly, he hugged her and as second passed, his hug got tighter. Aoko sighed and smiled. She wasn't sure if it was real but real or not, she had waited for this time to come.

------------------

As the sun's light shown through the thin curtains, Aoko squinted. She moaned and turned her head away from the window. But as she turned her head towards Kaito's bed, she was surprised by the face of a sleeping boy. Kaito fell asleep while carrying her to the room. He was sitting on the floor; his arms folded serving as a pillow as he rested his head on the side of her bed. He was holding her hand. She held back but felt something around her hand. She looked down to her hand and saw a bracelet. It's charm was half of a heart while on Kaito's hand, was a bracelet with a charm of the other half. Aoko blushed with a smile.

"You're one lucky girl," someone suddenly said. It was Akako, sitting on Kaito's bed, "he said that you fell asleep while you two were, uhm, hugging," Akako said, scratching her head. Aoko sat up, "I did?" Akako nodded and grinned, "we were so worried about you, thinking you were sick again," she smiled. "Now, if you mean 'we' you mean that….,"

-----------------

"You two were so sweet," a girl screeched at Aoko. Everyone was so excited about what they saw last night. _"Man, we never have the time alone,"_ Kaito thought with half-moon eyes, blushing. "We caught it one video too," another said, raising his video. "We should watch this as our film showing next week," a girl suggested. Everyone agreed. "Wait a minute!" Aoko exclaimed as she blushed.

It was early in the morning and the class was having their breakfast in a large, rectangular dinning table. "You were all lovey dovey last night!" another teased. Everyone laughed. Akako folded her arms and smiled. Kaito just chewed his food while Aoko just tried to read her book while she ate.

"I wonder why KID didn't show up," Keiko suddenly brought up. The fan-girls nodded. "Yeah. I wonder why. I was so certain that he would be coming back for more," Akako smiled at Kaito who choked again. "Kaito! What's wrong with you?!" Aoko exclaimed and handed him a glass of water. "Maybe he didn't like Aoko anymore," Hakuba suddenly said as he took a sip from his coffee. "You think so?" a fan-girl asked. "It's possible," another said. _"What? Why would he hate me?"_ Aoko asked herself as she sigh but her worried look didn't get pass through Kaito's eyes.

"That's impossible!" he suddenly blurted out.

Everyone looked at Kaito, even Aoko. "Why would he hate her?" he asked as he put his fingertips together, leaning backwards. "You may have a point," Hakuba continued eating. "I don't think anyone would hate Aoko," Kaito added, with a serious face. "Why'd you say that?" Akako asked, looking at him as if challenging Kaito. "That's because-"

"that's because Kaito thinks that Aoko is a beautiful girl and he is positive that whoever would dislike such beautiful girl is an idiot," Keiko smiled as she took a bite from her sandwich, "right, Kaito?"

"No comment," he raised his hand as if giving up. Everyone teased and laughed again. Aoko blushed and smiled at the same time. She held Kaito's hand under the table. Kaito looked at her but then leaned back with a smirk. The charms of their bracelets connected, forming a heart.

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412:**

Attention all passengers of Love Express. Thank you for boarding the Love Express. We surely are looking forward to your _**comments/reviews**_. Please journey with us again, here, in **Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy.**


	13. HxK How Did I Fall in Love with You

**How Did I Fall in Love with You?**

**(HeijixKazuha)**

_**Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to the great Gosho Aoyama-sensei –I am not worthy!- but Makoto Yumi and Kishimoto Seiji belong to moi! )**_

**Engineer MOTZ1412**: Good day to my lovely passengers!

**Conan**: Oi,oi..let's not get too cheerful..

**Engineer MOTZ1412**: _-eyes Conan- _Ooooookay. Welcome aboard to Love Express! Today, we'll be having Edogawa Conan-kun as my assistant for the trip! –whispers-Don't worry, the train won't blow up!

**Conan**: hey, I'm right beside you. I can hear everything you say..

**MOTZ1412**: Whatever. Anyway—

**Conan**: _-grabs microphone- _Today's trip, we will be featuring a HeijixKazuha story called, **"How did I fall in Love with You"** and it is based on the song by the **Backstreet Boys**!

**MOTZ1412**: Yeah! Don't forget to give us a **_review_** and have a nice trip in _Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy_!!

* * *

It was an early Friday morning. Hattori Heiji was, as usual, walking towards school, sighing. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder. Startled, he turned around to see his childhood friend. Hands on her knees, supporting her body up, Kazuha finally caught her breath, "Why didn't you wait for me?" she broke the silence between them, "I had to run to catch up!"

"I didn't want to be late, thank you very much," he looked at her with half-moon eyes. "Mou, Heiji. Can't you be more considerate for a while?" she asked with one eyebrow up, "I am a girl remember?" they continued to walk towards the entrance. "So?" Heiji folded his arms behind his head. Kazuha sighed, "man, Heiji. You're good at deducing murders but you're never good at deducing girls' feelings," she mumbled. "Did you say something?" he asked, looking at his childhood friend. "Nothing!" she walked ahead.

As she walked, every boy that was around looked at her and Heiji shot them a "don't-you-dare" look which was effective since the boys returned to their usual selves. Her hair swayed as Heiji's eyes followed her.

As Kazuha walked pass by the school gate, a girl with Amethyst-colored hair, who was leaning against the wall beside the school gate, stood up properly and approached Kazuha. "Kazuha-senpai?" she called out in her squeaky voice. Kazuha turned around with her cheerful smile, "ah, Yumi-chan! Ohayo!"

* * *

**Makoto Yumi 16 years old**

Yumi is a year younger than Kazuha and Heiji and is obviously a junior. She is a student of Heiji in Kendo class. She seems to be close to Kazuha because she is close to her Heiji-senpai.

* * *

"Senpai, can we have a little talk later?" Yumi asked, trying to hide her transparent blush that was appearing. Kazuha stared at her with her emerald-green, "alright," she simply answered, "why don't we have that little talk later at the school rooftop," she invited. Yumi smiled and nodded, "lunch?" Kazuha started walking, "yup. Lunch it is!" she waved her hand as a signal of approval, without looking at Yumi.

------------------

**IN BETWEEN CLASSES..**

"Toyama-san, please bring these documents to the Principal's Office," the teacher called out as Kazuha was about to sleep. She immediately sat up and nodded her head. "is there anyone who wants to help our class' secretary? This is a lot of docu--"

"I'll go with her!"

"No, I'll go with her!"

"—cuments," the teacher looked at the boys, who raising their hands, with half-moon eyes. Suddenly, a boy stood up and walked towards the door as he grabbed the documents from the teacher's table. He turned towards to Kazuha before he closed the door, "you coming or not?" Heiji asked, staying calm. The boys sat down and fell silent as Kazuha followed him.

"You're so rude, you know that?" Kazuha said. "I know you'd rather be with me than with those hentai," Heiji smiled, feeling good about himself. "Boastful," she mumbled before they could start walking.

They argued and argued all the way. As they passed by the Juniors' classrooms, Kazuha stopped and peeked at a certain class where Yumi was. Heiji continued to walk, talking to himself.

There, she saw Yumi listening to the discussion. But then, she noticed Yumi looking at the guy located two seats away from her right. Kazuha smiled and finally understood something about the "little talk" they will be having.

"Oi, Zuha. Coming or not?" Heiji finally called out. "Alright!" Kazuha responded, taking a last look at Yumi with a smile.

-----------------------

**LUNCH**

As Yumi sat on the ground, leaning against the rooftop railings, the gentle breeze of summer blew causing her hair to cover half of her face. It was, indeed a lovely afternoon in Kaihou High. Birds chirping, she took another quick glance at the wooden door located way far from her left. She sighed, "I wonder if she's really coming," she thought aloud, eating her lunch, "_Kazuha-senpai is really popular. Maybe she's stuck between mobs of boys again,_" she thought as she imagined Kazuha's face being squashed by the mob.

Suddenly, the door burst open as Kazuha stumbled out on the rooftop ground. Though, Yumi was greeted by the cheerful smiled of Kazuha, she remained as depressed as ever. "Truly sorry, Yumi-chan! Did you wait long?" Kazuha asked, breathing hard. "It's okay. I was just eating my lunch," Yumi replied, trying to smile. Kazuha smiled and sat right beside her, "geez, that Heiji! Can you believe that I'm the one who's preparing his lunch for him because he has a 'case' to solve?! He's such a pain-in-the-butt, you know that?!" Kazuha complained. Suddenly, Yumi giggled, "I didn't know senpai was THAT irresponsible," she smiled. "Welcome to my world," Kazuha rolled her eyes.

"So," Kazuha finally said, calming down, "you're not sure whether you like him or not, huh?" she asked, her bangs covering her eyes. Yumi's eyes widened, "how did you--" "Please don't look surprise," Kazuha smiled, "when I was in my Junior years, I didn't understand my feelings too. Did I guess right?" she winked. Yumi, then, dropped her chopsticks into her lunchbox, "yes. You did. You're so good in this kind of situation," Yumi smiled. "Of course! I'm no childhood friend of a detective for nothing!" Kazuha grinned, feeling proud of herself.

Kazuha spent the next 15 minutes giving advices to Yumi when at last, Yumi asked, "hey, Kazuha-senpai. How did you fall in love with Heiji-senpai?" she blushed. "WHAT?! I'm not in love..with..," Kazuha's voice trailed of as she felt her face getting red. Yumi looked at her with half-moon eyes. "Okay! You caught me!" Kazuha giggled with a blush, "it started when…."

**(FLASHBACK)**

It was a rainy day when the first graders of Kaihou elementary were finally dismissed. Little Kazuha stood by the school gate where there was shelter. "What am I going to do? I forgot my umbrella and my mom and dad are busy with work," she thought. 30 minutes had passed but still, no one came to fetch her. "I guess I'll just walk under the rain then," she thought sadly, as she took her first step out on the rain.

As she walked a few meter away from the shelter, it seemed a hundred miles for her since she was drenched and the raindrops were falling off her bangs. She stopped, closing her eyes and took a breath suddenly, she heard the rains hitting something but she did not felt the raindrop against her skin. But she was certain it was still raining. She looked up and saw Heiji, holding a transparent umbrella. He was breathing hard, obviously, he had run. When he finally caught his breath, "why didn't you call me?" he asked in a worried look.

"B-because y-you w-w-were in a-a-a h-hurry," she said with a sad face, shivering. Heiji took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, "c'mon. You might catch a cold," he wrapped his arms around her. Kazuha blushed as Heiji started walking, leading the way. "I thought it was weird," he finally broke the silence between them. Kazuha look up in confusion, "I was really worried, thinking that maybe you were abducted. I was knocking at your door a long time," he smiled. Kazuha smiled a little and leaned her head on his shoulder.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"Weren't you too young to be leaning on his shoulder?" Yumi asked. "Not really. I thought at first that I treated him as a brother. But as time goes by, remembering that incident, I knew for sure that I loved him," Kazuha smiled as a small blush appeared again. "Wow, that was really nice of senpai to do," Yumi smiled. "Uh-huh!" Kazuha cheerfully replied as she looked up in the sky.

"_Really nice…"_

"But I still can't believe you like my student," Kazuha said with a huge grin. "Well, he's really nice," Yumi smiled with a blush, "Seiji, I mean.."

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

As Heiji ate his lunch (and enjoying every taste in his mouth since Kazuha made it), a boy, with olive-green hair, slouched on the chair in front of the eating guy. Heiji stopped munching in startle but then again, he went back to chewing his food. "What's up, Seiji?"

* * *

**Kishimoto Seiji 16 years old**

A classmate of Makoto Yumi and seemed to like her. He is a student of Kazuha in Aikido class and seemed to be close to his Heiji-senpai since Heiji always fetch Kazuha after class.

* * *

Seiji leaned against the armchair, "hey," he waved lazily. "Problem?" Heiji asked, munching his sushi. "It's about Yumi," Seiji blushed, trying to avoid Heiji stare. "Oh, is that so?" Heiji smiled, "you don't know whether you like her or not?" he continued eating. "I know I like her, a lot," Seiji said, his blush getting red, "just not sure whether to tell her or not," he looked at Heiji.

After a few minutes of silence _(since Heiji's not good in giving advices )_, "Senpai," Seiji said. Heiji looked at him, finally. "How did you know you love Kazuha-senpai?" he asked. Suddenly, Heiji choked, "WHAT?!?!?! I'm so not in love with her!" Heiji's huge, angry head appeared, blushing. "Aw, c'mon, Heiji-senpai! I'm not going to tell," Seiji pleaded. "Alright. But I swear I'm not in love with her. But if this make you feel any better..," Heiji blushed, looking out the window, "there's no particular story about it. But whenever I'm in trouble, she seems to know," Seiji could see Heiji's mouth curve up.

"But how do you know you like her?" Seiji looked at him seriously. "Well, aside from being my first love, I've known Kazuha for a very long time and I've never felt this way before," Heiji said, trying to avoid Seiji's grin, "but I'm not, and I repeat, NOT in love with her," he added.

There was an awkward silence.

"But when I see you and Yumi-chan, you guys kinda remind me of us," Heiji smiled. "WHAT?! No way!" Seiji exclaimed but suddenly turned sad, "we always end up fighting about small things and then sometimes, we have this awkward silence," he added. "But, then again, you two seem to be having fun after your fight, ne?" Heiji asked. Seiji nodded. "Exactly!" Heiji clapped his hands as he leaned back. Seiji looked at him as if not knowing what his senpai is talking about. "Just like us. You've seen us fight, right? Well, for all you know, sometimes we end up not talking to each other for a very long time but that's what makes our--" Heiji paused, "err.. FRIENDSHIP, stronger," Heiji smiled nervously. "Eh?!" Seiji couldn't believe what he's hearing but before he could say something, the bell rang.

Suddenly, Kazuha entered the classroom with Yumi. When Yumi's eyes met Seiji's eyes, they both blush. "Oh, Seiji! Good timing," Kazuha smiled, "we have Aikido practice so don't be late," she continued. Seiji nodded. Yumi walked out, excusing herself to her two senpai. Seiji followed, grabbing his bag before leaving in a hurry. Heiji and Kazuha smiled and went back to fixing their stuff.

----------

**DISMISSAL.. IN SCHOOL GYM**

Kazuha and Heiji entered the gym and found Yumi and Seiji sitting side-by-side as they did their homework together. "Yup, I've done it again!" Kazuha cheered. "What?" Heiji asked. "Well, your student asked advice from me," Kazuha smiled, feeling proud of herself. "So did your student," Heiji sneered. They looked at each other, "we did pretty good, didn't we?" Heiji asked, nodding a little. Kazuha nodded, "yeah, we did!"

Suddenly, as they looked at the two students, Yumi kissed Seiji on the cheeks causing Seiji to blush. Heiji's and Kazuha's eyes widened, "did I just--" Heiji's voice trailed off. "Lucky!" Kazuha pouted. The two of them were standing by the entrance of the gym for a long time now, observing their students.

"They sure move on fast!" Heiji said.

"How lucky," Kazuha mumbled as she looked at them with half-moon eyes.

"**Are you jealous?"**

Kazuha looked at Heiji with a slight blush, "what?"

"Are you jealous?" Heiji repeated, without looking at her. He leaned by the wall beside him, looking at his student.

There was an awkward silence. Kazuha wasn't ready to answer this one.

"Nah!" Kazuha smiled. Heiji looked at her, wide-eyed. Kazuha cheerfully walked into the gym, greeting her student, who immediately sat up with a blush. Heiji smiled and followed in.

"_Maybe not now. It's better if we stay like this for a while…"_

* * *

**Engineer Motz**: Yeah.. I like that.

**Conan**: _-half-moon eyes-_ booooo!

**Motz**: _-eyes Conan- _Whatever. Anyway! I hope you enjoyed out trip today 'cause I sure did! Though, I'm sorry for the HeijixKazuha fans out there who were expecting Kazuha-chan to answer the question!

**Conan:** I feel bad for Heiji-niichan.

**Motz**: Don't worry, Shin-chan! The next trip would be about you and Ran and I have the puuurfect plot. _–evil smile-_

**Conan**: oi,oi!

**Motz**: Well, I can't wait for **reviews**!! Thanks for boarding the **_Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy! _**


	14. SxR Camping Out I

**Camping Out I**

**(ShinxRan)**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to the great Gosho Aoyama-sensei –I am not worthy!- Places that will be mentioned do not belong to me. They were researched by me and all credits to MOTZ1412**: A pleasant day to all the passengers! This is your locomotive engineer, Aikamotz and I will be with you for today's trip. Soooooo, today's story is entitled, "Camping Out"!!! _–spins her chair like an idiot-_ and thanks for boarding to Love Express, where every story has it's own fantasy!!

* * *

"Shin-chan! We're going camping with Eri overnight!" Yukiko, Shinichi's mom, came into his room, stumbling in excitement.

"Ugn," he nodded without looking at his mom, his book covering his face. He was busy reading another detective story which he borrowed from the library.

Yukiko frowned but, but then again, knowing her…

"I'm getting divorced,"

"Ugn"

"I decided to be an actress again,"

"Ugn"

"You're dad's taking you with him to the States,"

"Ugn"

"Ran's coming with us in the camping," Yukiko smiled with half-moon eyes.

Suddenly, Shinichi lowered his book, exposing only his deep, blue eyes; "really?" his eyes twinkled in interest. Yukiko could almost hear him smile. She nodded excitedly and sat beside Shinichi, "and since Ran's coming, I decided to bring you along too," she grinned, secretly pleading. Shinichi, whose book is still covering half of his face, looked at his mom with one eyebrow raised, "and? What's the catch this time?" he asked, remembering the 'beach incident'…

**(FLASHBACK) Shinichi's POV**

"Let's go to the beach, Shin-chan! Ran's coming, you know"

And when I finally came along…

"I'm sorry, Shin-chan. Eri and I need to go somewhere so you and Ran can have our room, okay?"

And then, they left us alone… ALONE! We even slept in the same bed!!

**(END OF FLASHBACK) END OF Shinichi's POV… and misery**

"Well?" Shinichi asked, remembering the smile Yukiko shot at him when she and Eri left him and Ran alone. His eyebrow still raise up, waiting for a reply. Yukiko pouted like a little girl, "I just wanted us to spend a little time together. Ever since your father and I went to States, we never spent time together anymore," she said, forming tears in her eyes.

Obviously, she was acting. That's where she was good at since Shinichi bought it. As he looked at his teary-eyed mother, his eyebrows turmoiled. Finally, he gave in, lowering his book which exposed his whole face, "alright already! Just give me some peace!" he shot his book up again, covering his face. Yukiko stood up wiped her tears but as she left the room, she grinned. (Scary!)

--------------------

**THE NEXT DAY…**

_Ding dong!_

"I wonder who that could be. Shin-chan, can you please see who it is?" Yukiko asked. Shinichi, who was eating his toast, yawned as he stood up. He went out the front door slamming it behind him. Yukiko, who was cooking, chuckled cheerfully.

Shinichi, nibbling his toast, was greeted by two lovely ladies, standing behind the gates. "Ohayo," he greeted sleepily. "Yes, good morning to you too," Eri smiled, her eyeglasses twinkled as Shinichi opened the gate for them. As the two ladies walked in, Eri walked ahead.

"I'm so excited. Our second time to camp out!" Ran smiled. "Second?" Shinichi asked, finishing his toast. "Eh? You don't remember?" Ran chuckled and stopped walking, "when we were about 8 in age, we went to Camp Zama," she put her index finger on her lips, "it was the time where a fish jumped into your back, inside your shirt and you were jumping around like an idiot," she smiled, remembering the look on Shinichi's face after that incident. Shinichi looked at her with half-moon eyes, "ah, yes.. that stupid carp...," Ran smiled and continued to walked.

Eri entered the kitchen while Ran sat across Shinichi in the dinning room. Shinichi leaned closer, "and?" his eyes still half-moon, "do you know what their catch is this time?" he asked. Ran stared at him in uncertainty, "what do you mean?" raising her right eyebrow. Shinichi leaned back, crossing his arms on his chest, "do you remember the 'beach incident'?" he asked, forming a little blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, THAT one..," Ran's voice trailed off, her cheeks flushing in red.

There was an awkward silence.

Shinichi, who was determined to break the silence, nodded, "yeah. You think they're up to something?" he asked. Ran shook her head, "I don't think so. I told my mom that I'll be coming along to spend some quality time with her. Well, since she doesn't want to stay in dad's office, she agreed to let me come with her," she reasoned out.

Before Shinichi could open his mouth, Yukiko and Eri burst into the dinning room, giggling. Shinichi and Ran just stared at them but they just smiled, "what're you waiting for, you two? C'mon! We need to put some stuff in my car," Yukiko grinned.

------------------

**AFTER 30 MINUTES OF WADDING THEIR THINGS INTO YUKIKO'S CAR… **_(Took them a while... sigh)_

"I guess this is it," Yukiko sighed, wiping her sweat from her forehead, as she placed one hand on her waist. "Picnic tables, chairs can be rented there, right?" Eri asked. Yukiko nodded happily to her friend and turned her attention to the two teenagers who were sitting, tired, on the lawn, "good job, you guys!" she smiled. Ran gave Yukiko a 'thumbs up' with a smile while Shinichi, instead of sitting, collapsed tiredly on the lawn, _"and to think we're not yet in the camp site,"_ he thought.

"Oh no, I forgot to put the snacks in!" Yukiko pointed at the basket that was beside the tired Shinichi. "Aw. So I guess we have to open the trunk of the car again," Eri thought, imagining how their things would be messy again.

"NO!" Ran and Shinichi, who immediately sat up, exclaimed at the same time. Yukiko looked at the trunk of her car, "well, the trunk's gonna explode if we put in the basket," she shrugged. "Why don't I just put in beside me in the car?" Ran smiled with a sweat drop, her eyebrow twitching. Eri and Yukiko nodded happily. It was part of their plan anyway.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It was past 1 hour since they left the Kudo residence. Yukiko was driving while listening to music; Eri, who sat on the passenger's seat, was sleeping; Shinichi, who sat behind Eri, had his earphones on, listening to the news. He cupped his cheeks, looking out the window. Ran, who sat next to Shinichi (since the snacks was on her left), was sleeping too. Yukiko smiled as she glanced at the rearview mirror.

As time passed, Ran's head slowly leaned to her right. Suddenly, the road became bumpy, by that, Ran's head leaned on Shinichi's shoulder. He was about to get some sleep when he felt someone leaning on him. He took one glance at Ran and he secretly smiled. He leaned back to get some rest. "Mission accomplished," Yukiko mumbled. Eri sat up and looked back as she nodded, "they think we're sneaky on them but they're the ones who are actually falling for our plans," she whispered with a smile. Yukiko chuckled, "you can't beat the classics," she smiled.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

Ran slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was Shinichi's opened book. She sat up, looking at her watch. It was 9 a.m. in the morning.. 2 hours after they left the Beika City. She looked out the window and noticed Shinichi's reflection; he was leaning against the window, sleeping. She smiled as she saw him, so helpless and innocent. It was infrequent to see the Great Detective of the East to be sleeping. His hearing is astonishingly sharp for a person. But now, seeing him, made her realize that he wasn't that 'great'. She giggled to herself and looked out the window.

**----------------------**

It was a hot day but beautiful enough to have a camping. The peaceful sound of the flowing river; the almost inaudible sound of the distant waterfalls, the lovely sound of the birds' chirping were the only source of sound heard in that private campsite. Yep, nothing can compare the exquisite day that they were having. Oh yeah, there's also a sound that I haven't mention, that is, the sound of sobbing.

No, no one's crying in this story. The sobbing sound of Eri Kisaki was the most perceptible in that campsite. "Eri, do you want me to do that for you?" Yukiko smiled with a sweat drop. "I'm perfectly fine," she tried smiling as she sliced the onion in half. Yukiko chuckled and went back to assembling the tents.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Their attentions were caught by the yawning girl, who sat of the lying log. "How was your sleep, Ran?" Eri smiled, still sniffing and brushing off a tear on her eye. "It was okay, I guess," Ran stretched. Yukiko chuckled, "it was getting hot inside the car, ne, Eri?" Yukiko said sarcastically, smiling at Eri. She nodded in reply but Ran just yawned. Suddenly, Shinichi appeared out of nowhere, sitting beside Ran, yawning, "still getting use to 'camping', I see," he mumbled to Ran. Ran just nodded lazily.

There was an awkward silence between them, not knowing what to say, since, they were sleepy.

Ran finally stood up, "I think I'll take a walk in the woods," she smiled. Yukiko, feeling the accomplishment that she had managed to assemble the tent, stood up from the ground, "Might as well take Shin-chan with you," she smiled, "or else he would be complaining how bored he's getting," her attention was switched from Ran to Shinichi, who was reading his book by the river.

"I don't know…," Ran put her index finger below her chin, thinking. "That way he could relax a little," Yukiko smiled at Ran and looked at Shinichi with half-moon eyes. _"Oi, oi," _he thought with half-moon eyes.

"He HAS been reading a lot lately. Maybe he should relax a little," Eri smiled, walking towards Shinichi and gripping his shoulder. _"Ouch…,"_ Shinichi thought, still in half-moon eyes.

But then, Ran realized something; something about her mother. 'Relax?!" Ran chuckled, "the only way that you can use the words 'Shinichi' and 'relax' in a sentence is when you put 'doesn't' in the middle," Ran said aloud, loud enough for him to hear, "I bet he doesn't even know how to distinguish a 'tree' from a 'bush'" she smiled, taunting him.

"Hey! I'm a detective. I'm not that dumb, you--" he pointed out.

"Then, prove it, Great Meitantei," Ran looked at him, challenging him. Shinichi looked at her with half-moon eyes, his eyebrow raised, as he closed his book. He stood up, pointing to Ran, "you're on, Karate maniac!"

"Mystery otaku!"

"Head-chopper!"

"Detective freak!"

"Crybaby!"

Ran held a deep breath in surprise, "oh no, you just didn't! Tell me you just didn't say that!" she exclaimed.

"C-R-Y-B-A-B-Y!" Shinichi teased.

Ran held his collar, while Shinichi smiled in victory, "take that back, you…you…" Shinichi looked at her with half moon eyes, smiling, "what?" he asked, his collar being held.

"You…Holmes-freak!!!"

They argued as they walk to the woods, "Gather some twigs for us, will you?" Eri called out before she heard the words "Holmes-freak" from her daughter. Eri sighed, "I wonder if they will be okay..?" she mumbled. Yukiko put her hand on her waist, "They will," she smiled, "get the camera."

-----------------------

It has been 30 minutes since they left the campsite. Shinichi bent down and pick up some twigs and Ran did the same. There was silence between the childhood friends until, "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Shinichi looked at the beautiful figure beside him. Ran looked at him and chuckled, "I only taunted you so you could be less freaky," she smiled cheerfully. "I'm acting freaky?" he asked, leaning against the tree. Ran stood straight, "uh-huh. You've been reading since we left and you're freaking out my mom. Mom's not into detectives that loves reading," she coughed a little, remembering her father reading newspapers and listening to the radio. Suddenly, Shinichi laughed. His laughter brought a smile to Ran's face and she couldn't help but laugh with him.

As their laugh faded, Shinichi sat on a large rock as Ran sat beside him. "Though, I didn't expect you to come along in this trip," Ran smiled.

"Yeah, well, I thought it would be fun being with you," he looked up in the sky, not realizing what h had just said. Ran's eyes widened, "what?" she mumbled, her cheeks getting red. Shinichi finally realized what he just said aloud and nervously stood up, "w-well, y-you know.. Since we ARE childhood FRIENDS. I thought we should hang-out in a while. I've been into cases and boy, I sure miss the nature!" he nervously spoke, sweat dropping and blushing. He spoke fast, his heart pounding, "h-hey, I guess we sh-should start gather some woods before i-it gets dark!" he finally finished his sentence.

"You're right," Ran smiled, blushing. She bent down and picked up twigs, trying to hide her blush. Her heart was pounding really fast by now, _"did Shinichi j-just…No, he didn't! Snap out of it, Ran! You're loosing it!"_ she scolded herself, _"just tell him that you didn't mean to question what he just told you. Yeah, th-that's cool,"_ she thought, sighing. She gathered all her strength and stood straight, "Shinichi, I….," but he wasn't there anymore. "Shinichi?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid!!!"_

Shinichi hit himself with his free hand while the other hand was holding the twigs he had gathered. _"Why in this freakishly-violent-world did I say that to her?"_ he sighed as he collapsed on the floor. He reached for a twig beside him and began to examine it, _"she must've thought I was being an idiot,"_ he put the twig down, "I said too much!" he exclaimed as he massaged his temples.

Suddenly, he had this weird feeling that he was being watched. His eyes widened as he looked around and finally, his stare landed on the bush nearby. "Ran?" he mumbled as he stood up, _"it can't be. But I thought mom reserved this site for us only?"_ he thought as his eyes scanned the surroundings, "is it possible that someone--" his thoughts were cut when he heard a scream.

"Darn it!" he cursed under his breath, _"Ran!"_ he ran towards her direction.

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412:**

Attention all passengers of Love Express. We have a slight problem in our engine. Please submit **your tickets (reviews) to me. **Thank you and have a great day.


	15. SxR Camping Out II

**Camping Out II**

**(ShinxRan)**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan is certainly not mine! The only time you can put the words 'Aikamotz' and 'Detective Conan' in one sentence is when you put 'is-only-a-fan-and-does-not-own' in the middle.**

**Engineer MOTZ1412: **-ahem- Thank you for your patience. The train is good and running. Please enjoy this destination, **"Camping Out II".**

* * *

"Ran!" he ran towards her direction, _"please be okay,"_ he chanted as he ran through the bushes, ignoring the bruises he was getting from the thorns. He skipped on the last bush and landed on the ground, one knee on the ground while his hand was on the other knee. He eyes scanned and spotted Ran, sitting on the ground with a painful expression.

He ran towards her knelt down beside her, "Ran? What's wrong?" he had his worried look on.

Ran, who has her hand on her knee, showed him her deep wound, "I tripped while running," she said, slight sobbing in pain. Her wound was deep and could use some first aid right away. Shinichi pulled out his handkerchief and wrapped it on her knee, "you're so clumsy sometimes, you know that?" she heard him mumbled, chuckling.

"I was looking for you, thank you very much!" she reasoned out. Suddenly, her voice softened, "I thought something might have happened to you. You always make me worry," she blushed as he finishes up the knot around her wounded knee. He smiled, seeing her blush like that, he stood up, "can you walk?" he asked, reaching outShe nodded and grabbed hold of him.

As she stood up, her knees weakened. "Oi, be careful," he said. It was obvious that he was concerned; very much concerned for her. After 5 minutes of walking, her wounded knee weakened again. Shinichi caught her before she collapse, "you can't do this, can you?" he looked at her seriously.

"I-I can," she insisted but then, ended up in his arms again. He sighed, "strong girl, huh?" he smiled. He turned his back to her and knelt, "c'mon. I'll carry you to the camp," she could hear him smile.

"Are you suggesting to give me a piggy-back ride?" she giggled. "Hey, I'm not the one who's wounded, you know," he muttered, trying to hide his blush. Ran smiled as she leaned against his back. He gathered his strength and carried her on his back, "don't let go of me," he felt her smile on his back. "Don't fall off, then" he jokingly shot back.

After 15 minutes, "Shinichi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep on your back?"

Shinichi blushed, "y-yeah. Sure."

"Thanks," she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against his warm back. He could feel her heart pounding against his back, "wow," he sighed.

**--------------------------**

"So, let me get this straight. You LEFT her?" Yukiko asked again. "It wasn't my fault. I-I just… something slipped out of my mouth a-and..," his voice faded. They finished eating lunch and Yukiko and Shinichi sat beside the flowing river, Eri was washing the dishes while Ran was sleeping.

"Kudo Shinichi!" Yukiko scolded, "tell me the whole story or I will..,"

"I accidentally told her that the reason I came along was because I want to be with her!" Shinichi said fast with a sigh. Yukiko stared at him in surprise and suddenly, she laughed… really hard, "that's all?" tears started to gather in her eyes, she can't stop herself from laughing, "c'mon, Shin-chan! You know better than that!" she smiled.  
"It's not as simple as you think it might be. Don't you know how awkward it was when I accidentally slipped it out?" he reasoned out as he pouted.  
Yukiko stood up from the rock she was sitting on, "tell me how awkward it was later, okay?" she smiled and walked towards Eri.

She decided to help out.

Shinichi sat on a boulder, in the middle of the river. The water was lower than his knees but higher than his ankle. His feet were soaked but he didn't mind as his mind wandered through the sound of nature. Suddenly, he felt someone's presence as she sat on the boulder beside his, "hey," she waved.

"Hey," he greeted back.

There was an awkward silence.

"Listen, about a while ago..," his voice trailed off, his attention caught by the look on Ran's face. She was happily looking in front of her. He followed her stare and his eyes widened.

"Beautiful sight isn't it?" she asked, her voice almost inaudible. He nodded, "yeah."

They watched the sunset together when they were kids and now, for them, it brings back memories. Suddenly, Ran splashed water on Shinichi's face, "hey," she smiled. He grinned, "cut it out, Ran," he splashed back. Suddenly…

"WATER FIGHT!!" Shinichi declared as they splashed water to each other.

They were laughing and splashing and didn't notice someone watching, "brings back memories, right, Eri?" Yukiko chuckled as they watched their children splash water. "You can't beat the classics," Eri smiled, as she zooms in to Shinichi and Ran with her video cam.

**(FLASH BACK) 9 years ago…**

"Look, Shinichi! Sunset!" Ran pointed towards the orange sun. "C'mon! I know where we can get a clear view!" Shinichi pulled Ran's hand towards the river. They sat together on a large boulder, in the middle of the river. As the sun set on the river, Shinichi splashed water on Ran's face, "you admire too much!" he teased, "girls admire too much! They admire everything in the world, especially diamonds!" he grinned.

"No, we don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

They end up splashing water at each other and being scolded by their fathers.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yukiko and Eri smiled as they watched them, "we can't bother them. Come, let's build the campfire together," Eri smiled. Yukiko smiled at her best friend, "sure!"

Ran smiled, "you boys admire too much!" she teased, "they admire everything in the world, especially girls!" she grinned as she splashed water to him. Shinichi grinned, wanting Ran to take back her words, "no, we don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Not me!" Shinichi said, pointing his thumb to himself. Ran stood straight and wiped the water dripping down her forehead, "why's that?" she asked.

"I don't admire all of the girls," he said, feeling proud. "Yeah right!" Ran said, not believing what he's saying.

"Yeah! Because there's only one girl I love the most in this whole world!" he exclaimed, drawing a big circle in the air with his hands.

Ran looked at him with a slight blush. Shinichi winked at her, "and you said we admire everything!" he teased.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

After dinner, Yukiko, Eri and Ran stayed in their tents. They slept immediately after talking about the day but Ran just looked at her hand, lying on her sleeping bag.

Shinichi sat on a log, which was used as their chair. He stared at the campfire that was kind of dancing in front of him. It swayed against the gentle breeze of summer. He sighed as he remembered the day, _"it was fun,"_ he thought, _"with her."_ His gazed softened as he looked at the lighted fire and saw Ran's image, giggling, blushing and smiling. "Ran…," he mumbled.

"What is it?" a voice suddenly said.

Shinichi jumped a little in startled, "what're you doing? Giving me a heart attack?!" he put his hands on his chest, trying to calm down. "Sorry," she smiled.

"I can't sleep," she finally said, after a long awkward silence. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said jokingly. Ran sat beside him, scooting near him, "it was fun today, huh?" she smiled as she stared up in the sky. Shinichi looked at her and then to the sky.

There was silence again.

"Ran?"

She looked at him with a smile that never seems to go away. He likes it and will never get tired of it.

"Thanks," he said as he held her hand. She looked at him in surprise but for him, it was nothing to be surprised of. They've been childhood friends and she knew that he had loved her so much.

He kissed her hand, "never imagined I can do that," he smiled at her. Ran's eyes softened, with her free hand, she cupped his cheeks, "never did I," she smiled sweetly and made his heart skip a beat.

Still holding hands and still sitting, Shinichi leaned forward and after 9 years of holding back, alas, their lips met.

It was only for a second when Ran pulled back, "Know what?" she leaned her forehead against his, "you never spoke the words that every girl wanted to hear," she giggled, "it's unfair to have a kiss before you say those words," she teased.

Shinichi put on his detective smile, "you want me to say it over and over again until you get tired of it?" he asked. "Not that I will get tired of it," her forehead still against his. Shinichi chuckled, "as you wish, my angel." He smiled as his lips opened and immediately, words came out.

"I love you."

He looking at her with all the love in his ever-blue eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love y---"

Ran happily leaned forward and kissed him deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He couldn't help but smile and as they broke the kiss, "wow" was the only word they've said.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

As they lay on the grassy ground, Ran used Shinichi's arm as a pillow since he wrapped it around her as she laid there with him. She sighed, "What happens now?" she asked. He smiled, "aside being together forever, nothing," he looked at the starry sky. "I like that," she smiled at him and then to the stars that twinkled.

------------------

**THE NEXT DAY….**

Ran yawned as she exited out of their tent. She stretched but instead of seeing Yukiko and her mom, Shinichi greeted her with a smile, "you're up early too?" he chuckled. A slight blush formed but she didn't mind since there's nothing to be ashamed now that they were to be together.

"It was weird. I swear I heard someone talking last night," Eri told Yukiko. "But Shin-chan was the only one awake, right, Shin-chan?" Yukiko asked. Shinichi, who sat beside Ran, bit his toast and nodded. Ran elbowed him a little and bit her toast as well.

"Those two seemed to get along fine, today," Yukiko whispered to Eri. "I bet they were the ones I heard," Eri smiled and whispered back. Yukiko looked at Shinichi and whispered back, "nah, it couldn't be."

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412:**

Attention all passengers of Love Express, we currently reached our destination. Please don't leave your things unattended. We surely are looking forward to your **comments/reviews**. Please board with us next upload. Thank you for tuning in _**Love Express**__**, where every story has its own fantasy**._


	16. KxA I just want you to know who I am

**I Just Want You to Know Who I am**

**(KaitoxAoko)**

**Disclaimer: So, as usual… Magic Kaito not mine.. I think I made it clear**

Engineer MOTZ1412: Good day to all my lov-e-ly passengers. Locomotive engineer, **Aika-chan**, at your service. I want to thank those who have been really kind, giving me **reviews**. For that, I present to you, a **KIDxAoko** story entitled, **"I Just Want You to Know Who I am"**! It is based on the song sung by "Goo Goo Dolls" but later, revived by "Ronan Keating". Thank you for boarding**_ Love Express_**! Oh yeah, **REVIEWS, PLEASE**! That way, we could improve our work and stories.

* * *

"Any suspicious people?" 

"No, sir. But there's someone here who is dressed like him,"

"Never mind that. Let him in."

Inspector Nakamori, wearing black tux and a matching mask, shut his phone off and placed it inside his pocket. He looked around with half-moon eyes as he cursed under his breath, "darn it.."

Today was another heist of KID in Beika Museum. His target? What else, but the infamous Hope Diamond which is famous for its kind. This diamond was legendary for the curse it supposedly visits upon its possessors. This 45.52 carat diamond was passed down from generations to generations and tonight, the people from Smithsonian Natural History Museum, where the diamond was supposed to be housed, is in Japan for some strange reason.

"Daddy?" Nakamori Aoko patted her dad, "how will you determine whether KID's here or not?" she asked. Aoko and inspector were standing in the middle of a large room, decorated with fancy paper and ribbons. Beside them was the Hope Diamond which glittered upon reflection of the chandelier above them.

"Good point," inspector replied, smoking his pipe as he looked around, being surrounded by guests dressed up as KID. "Masquerades are quite lovely, for me, inspector," a man, dressed as the famous Night Baron, said. He took off his masque with full care, "don't you think so?" he asked Aoko with a smile.

"Mr. Smithson! I wasn't expecting it was you," Nakamori exclaimed but them lowered his voice, "I thought you were KID," he smiled nervously.

"Of course! The Hope Diamond is the one I'm taking care of so I had to be beside it all the time," Mr. Smithson, who was around 50 years old or so, smiled politely, "and this must be your daughter?" he turned his attention to the girl beside inspector, "good evening," Mr. Smithson smiled, wearing his masque again.

Aoko smiled cheerfully, "my name's Nakamori Aoko. Please to meet you, sir," she bowed in politeness.

"But, sir," Nakamori interrupted, "don't you think that holding a party at the same day as KID's heist is…," his voice trailed off, uncertain with his words. He WAS talking to a very high official. Mr. Smithson laughed, "if I knew KID would be coming after this, I wouldn't have held this party," he replied, "this party was planned months ago and I didn't expect to receive his notice yesterday," he continued.

"Well," Aoko thought for a while, "don't worry! My dad's a professional in 'almost' catching KID," she smiled.

"_Do you HAVE to mention 'almost'?"_ Nakamori thought with half moon eyes. Mr. Smithson laughed in amazement, "yes. That's why I called him," he agreed with Aoko.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**At a hotel near the museum… room# 1412..**_

A boy yawned while an old man helped him in fixing his suit. "Thanks for letting me borrow some of Dad's suit, Jii," the boy smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror, "really nice," he nodded in admiration as his finger ran down to his sleeves. Jii smiled at Kuroba Kaito's reflection.

"Although, I'm not quite sure on how you would perform this heist," Jii suddenly said as he put the top hat on Kaito's head, "you master?" he asked, waiting for a reply. There was silence.

"Every magician has his own tricks," Kaito suddenly said, fixing his hat, "this is my trick," he smiled cunningly at Jii's reflection.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

She wore a silver-shaded white halter-gown with pink ruffles on the edge of her gown with a matching pink masque, covering her upper face while her lips were exposed; also, she wore light pink gloves that reached to her elbows. She strolled around the big room, looking at every KID-dressed gentleman, thinking that maybe the real KID is around. _"Too bad Kaito's in that live Magic Show,"_ she thought as she walked, _"he would've been lucky to see so many KIDs at the same time,"_ she smiled.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone, "I'm sorry," she apologized without looking at him, instead, she rubbed her bumped shoulder. "It's okay," he brushed off the little stain of wine caused by Aoko's bumping. Aoko finally looked up to the gentleman. He wore a blue suit that seemed to sparkle when reflected by the light. He also wore a matching top hat and a blue masque that had small lead crystals on the sides. His messy bangs were covering the top part of his masque.

He was wearing a smirk on his face as if he had foreseen everything. "Familiar…," she thought.

"Kaito?" she mumbled, trying to see his face. The man tilted his head, "I'm sorry, maybe you mistook me for someone," he smiled, not removing his masque. "Can I see your face for just a sec?" Aoko asked, a blush forming on her cheeks. The man looked at her then chuckled. He held her right hand, "I'm sorry, but that's not possible," he smiled, "this is a masquerade party and no one must take off his or her masques. This is a test whether you know my identity or not," he chuckled again, "but I know you know me," he walked passed by Aoko with a smiled on his face. "Weird. I swear it was Kaito," she mumbled, her eyes followed that strange man. Suddenly, her phone vibrated. She opened her bag and found Kaito's message. It says:

"_Aoko, sorry. I can't attend the party… the invitation is with me so I guess I'll return it to you on Monday. Enjoy the ball and tell me if you bump into KID."_

There was a smiley face at the end, "he didn't have to remind me about it. He already told me he couldn't make it," Aoko thought in disappointment, "just wish he could see me in this dress."

After a while, the room dimmed a little. Suddenly, the spot light flashed to the stage. Everyone's attention was to the stage. Aoko stood by the food table as she could see the strange man's hat.

"Welcome, everyone! I hope you are enjoying yourselves!" Mr. Smithson said through the microphone, "the rules are simple. Everyone must not remove his or her masque unless the person knows your identity. This is a tradition held in Italy and later, in Europe. I hope everyone will enjoy this grand ball and enjoy the view of the Hope Diamond," he smiled as he bowed and left the stage.

The lights returned to its normal brightness and then, the orchestra started playing soothing music and everyone started inviting partners for the dance. Aoko stood by the table, seeing the ladies at her left and right were slowly decreasing for they were invited to dance by their companions. At last, she was left alone. The light became dimmed, the orchestra playing a familiar love song as the couples danced and swayed.

As she stood there, she looked around. Her dad and Mr. Smithson were talking beside the Hope Diamond. She sighed and could hardly believe that she was alone. "I wish Kaito was here," she mumbled. Suddenly, as she looked down to her feet, a hand reached out. She looked up and in her surprise, it was the strange man.

"Care to dance, my lovely lady?" he asked in a gentle way. Aoko smiled and took his hand, "I'll be glad to." His hand gestured to the dance floor, leading the way.

**_After a few minutes of dancing…_**

"What?" she chuckled, "so you're as young as me?" she smiled.

"Why? You think I was old?" he joked.

Aoko laughed as she leaned her head on his shoulder, "Nah. Although, for a second I thought you were my childhood friend. He was supposed to come but…," her voice trailed off, unsure of what to say.

The boy smiled as he sighed, "he's busy, huh?" he asked. Aoko nodded her head.

"Don't worry. Unlike him, tonight, I will be the one to accompany you," he smiled. Aoko looked at him and nodded, "yeah!" she agreed.

"By the way," she continued, "you do know that KID is coming, right?"

He nodded, "sure, of course I know," he smiled, "come, I want to tell you something," he held her hand and led her to the balcony.

It was a beautiful night. The moon was full and there were countless stars twinkling. The cool breeze blew. The strange man closed the balcony's door behind him while Aoko leaned against the railing, admiring the stars.

"It's beautiful out here" he smiled, leaning against the railings, his bank against the railing, "just like you." Aoko looked at him, "I've heard this saying before. I think…"

**(FLASHBACK) Chapter 5  
**

He stood there. Almost like a shadow, except, his cape fluttered magically, just like the stars twinkling at them. Silently, Aoko closed the sliding door. She extended both her arms to catch him but he felt her presence.

"It's beautiful out here," Aoko could almost hear him smile, "just like you," he turned his head a little, smiling at her.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

She smiled and behind her masque, her eyes softened. His cape fluttered against the wind, "if only you knew my identity," he mumbled as he smiled. "I already know," she smiled, closing her eyes and then, looking at his deep blue eyes, "you're KID, right?" she raised her eyebrow behind the masque.

The strange man raised the left corner of his lips as he closed his eyes. He bowed his head and using the thumb and the middle finger of his right hand, he held either sides of his masque and carefully removed it, "you caught me again, Miss Nakamori," he chuckled as he removed his masque.

Aoko looked at him knowing that he didn't wear his monocle behind that masque. But he proved her wrong. As he finally removed it, he was wearing his same smirk AND his monocle.

"What...?" she asked.

He smirked again, "you didn't think I wasn't wearing my monocle, right?" he smiled. He held her hand and kissed it, "my identity is my most priced possession," he looked at her, "next to you, that is."

"So?" she asked, "why don't you go get the diamond?" she asked coldly. He looked at his watch, "I still have 20 minutes," he smiled. She grumbled under her breath.

"So?" a voice same as Aoko's asked. Aoko shot up her head to KID, "are you here to catch me?" he was imitating her voice! Aoko looked at him with half-moon eyes, "stop it. Yes, I'm here to catch you, shall I start now?" she smirked. KID smiled, "not yet the time," he tapped his watch, "but maybe a kiss of good luck for this poor magician," he leaned forward her with a smile, feeling confident.

Suddenly, he felt a sting on his right cheek. His head shot toward his left, it hurt. That was then; he realized that Aoko slapped him. His head facing to his left, he cupped his cheeks as he turned to Aoko.His bangs covered his eyes and before he could talk, his attention was caught by the angry look on Aoko's face. It wasn't just her usual angry look, she was really, REALLY angry.

"You think MY kiss will make you confident?!" she shouted, "what kind of a sick joke is this?! You think you can just kiss me whenever you want? Like some kind of 'kissing machine'?!" her face was getting red in frustration by every minute, "you know what?! I thought you were a thief magician that was just misunderstood. I even tried to protect your reputation to my father whenever he talks about you during dinner!" she sighed angrily, "you really proved me wrong, KID!" she exclaimed, "do you know how much I hate you for stealing my first kiss that I was reserving for…," he voice weakened, "that person…," she whispered.

There was silence. Suddenly, KID chuckled under his breath, "that's why I like you," he finally said with a smile, still cupping his cheeks, "because off all the girls I've kissed on the cheek, you're lips were the only ones that captured my attention," he looked at her, "and you're the only one who didn't fall in love with me. You're really strong and I admire you for that," he smiled.

Aoko looked at him. She realized something… something she hid from everyone but herself. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, "I…I…," she couldn't say it. She held back her tears and walked towards the balcony door and slammed it behind her.

KID stood there, speechless and for the first time, he didn't show his poker face. It was his real look; his Kuroba Kaito look. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He immediately wore his masque and leaned against the railing, wearing his poker face again.

"Don't try to hide," the person walked towards him. Only her lower body can be seen, her upper body was covered in shadow. "Why are you so early, Kaitou KID?" the person asked. He could hear her smile forming on her face. The person walked towards, revealing a purple gown, matching gloves and black masque. "Y-you're…," KID mumbled. The person nodded. Her long hair swayed as her heels made this irritating sound of tapping.

"I didn't expect you here," KID said with half-moon eyes. She put her hand on her masque, "Aoko invited me too," she removed her masque.

"Akako, since when were you there?" he asked.

"Just now, when she slapped you," she grinned.

"Not funny," KID pouted.

"Anyway, I don't know what happened but I'm not afraid to find out," she smiled, "better be careful with your movements. Tonight, you will experience something unnatural," she smiled, "though Lucifer doesn't know whether it's good or bad," she continued with a shrug. She walked past him and entered the ballroom.

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It was a minute before KID's heist. Everyone was silent except Akako, who was relaxing and drinking punch while everyone stood up silently and immobile.

10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

Suddenly, on exactly 0, the lights turned off. The fluttering sound of KID's cape was heard. Everyone was panicking but no one dared to opened any door since it was lock. When the lights turned on, inspector and Mr. Smithson, stared at the Hope Diamond, inside the glass case. It was still there!

"Ha! He failed! Because I locked this glass case!" he laughed in accomplishment. "Wait, KID might have stolen it already!" someone shouted. "That may be a fake diamond!" another said. Inspector looked around, _"who said that? Is KID imitating voices?"_ he thought. Mr. Smithson tapped inspector, "they're right. Can you open the casing and let me check it myself?" he asked. Inspector looked at him with half-moon eyes, doubting. "I'm still Mr. Smithson," the old man said, "see?" he pinched his cheeks and pulling it.

"Alright," inspector unlocked it and as soon as he opened the case, Mr. Smithson took his magnifying glass and began examining it. As he examined, inspector noticed a silver battery-like fell from Mr. Smithson's cuffs. "H-hey! Y-you're…!" inspector exclaimed. "Thank you, inspector," Mr. Smithson titled his top hat, covering his right eye. Before inspector could get a hold of the diamond, there was a great flash caused by the flash bomb that looked like a battery. The door was suddenly open.

"Get KID!" he ordered as the police scrambled towards the exit.

KID ran like crazy through the halls and as he turned on the second corner, it was a dead end. He heard the footsteps fast approaching, suddenly, the wall beside him opened like a door as someone pulled him inside. The person grabbed his arm and pulled him inside and using KID's body weight, the person pushed him against the door as the person cupped KID's mouth.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Both of them held their breaths as they heard a police asked, "Found him?" another replied, "no, sir." As soon as the police said that, they both sighed. The person remove the hand that was covering KID's mouth and as the clouds passed by the moon, the moonlight reflected on the dark room, revealing KID's figure and of course, KID's savior.

There, in front of KID, stood the prettiest figure in the world for him. He looked at her wide-eyed while the lady looked at him with half-moon eyes.

"Thank you," he bowed in front of her, his hand on his chest, "my pretty savior," he smiled.

She remained silent and walk towards the opened window. It was pretty big for a window, just like a castle window. She sat on the window sill and looked t the sky while KID stood there by the door. He walked towards the window, exposing his gentle smile on his face. He was now wearing his white suit, top hat and monocle… the normal KID.

He leaned against this window when suddenly; a helicopter went flying near the window.

"Watch out!" she exclaimed, jumping towards KID.

The helicopter flashed its light to a certain window and then, flew passed. She landed on him while he laid there with a sigh.

Her arms pushed against the floor, "ow," she mumbled. Suddenly, her face was so close to his. A blush appeared on her, "sorry," she mumbled again and immediately stood up.

There was silence.

"Why are you protecting me?" KID asked this lady.

"I-I don't want anyone to find out your identity. Not even myself. Plus, whenever I'm protecting your identity, it's like protecting my childhood friend," Aoko smiled, sitting on the floor and hugging her knees.

"Oh," he blushed, "I'm sorry about a while ago. I didn't mean to--" "It's okay. It's my fault." She sighed. KID looked at her, his eyes softened. "I was just hiding my feelings, that's all," she smiled sadly.

KID tilted his head in confusion. "You told me," she continued, "that you l-liked me because I didn't fell in l-love with you the moment you kissed me…," her voice came to a whisper, "but the truth is… I already like you. I was afraid that if you knew I liked you, you wouldn't like me anymore because I fell in lo-love with you already," her face was really red. KID smiled as he sat beside her, knees up as his elbows rest there.

"Who told you I wouldn't like you?" he sighed as he looked up the ceiling, his face red as an apple. Aoko looked at him wide-eyed.

"I'm glad that you liked me back," he smiled. He leaned forward; his deep, blue eyes stared at her. He brushed his lips on hers, as if asking permission if it's okay with her. She smiled a little and leaned towards to kiss him. Suddenly, KID lost balance and his lips pushed forward, Aoko landed on her back.

They broke the kiss, as KID's hand pushed against the floor, "sorry 'bout that," he smiled with a sigh. Aoko chuckled, "but," she continued, "maybe my remaining kisses, I will reserve," she smiled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was 12 am as Aoko stood on the sidewalk, waiting for a cab. Suddenly, a red car stopped in front of her. She looked at the black-tainted window of the car as the driver lowered the window, "need a lift?" Kaito asked with a smirk.

"Where did you go?" she asked for the 177th time since she got on the car, but who's counting?

She sat on the passenger's seat, beside him, while Kaito drove, "nowhere!" he answered again for the 176th time but, just as I said, who's counting?

She folded her arms over her chest. "Why did you wear such little clothing, anyway?" he asked, turning off the air condition. He blushed a little but it didn't mind him that she's wearing that. She looked out the window, "I think it's cute," she mumbled.

As the car came to a stop, "thanks for the ride," she said as she removed the seatbelt. Kaito just sighed as he sat motionless, his hands still on the steering wheel. "Hey, Kaito," she said. He looked at her but suddenly, she leaned towards him, "really, thanks," she smiled and surprisingly, she kissed him.

Kaito was astonished by this. His eyes were wide opened but then, he slowly closed his eyes and kissed back.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**_

_**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
But sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412:**

Attention all passengers of Love Express. Thank you for boarding the Love Express. We surely are looking forward to your **comments/reviews**. Please journey with us again, here, in **Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Aika's Post-it Notes:**

I just want to make this clear for everyone. Hope Diamond is **not a made-up** diamond. It is** real** and is currently housed in **Smithsonian****Natural History Museum**. Yes, that museum is also real, most of its facilities are found in **Washington D.C.**

Mr. Smithson is also real. His real name is** James Smithson(1765-1829)**, a British scientist that discovered Smithsonian Institution. The current secretary of Smithsonian Natural History Museum is **Cristian Samper**. But since Mr. Smithson's name is catchy (and I like his name), I used his name instead of Mr. Samper's.

The diamond itself is 'cursed' according to some sites


	17. HxK Six Words Love Letter

**Six Words Love Letter**

**(HeijixKazuha)**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to the great Gosho Aoyama-sensei ! I want to thank him for creating DConan. It gave meaning to my life.**

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412**: Good day to my lovely passengers!

**Shinichi:** Yo!

**Engineer MOTZ1412**: O-oi! Since when did you transform to your old self again?

**Shinichi**: Old?! –eye twitches, eyes Aikamotz-

**MOTZ1412**: Nya-! -sweat drops- Anyway, Today's trip will be about a chain letter that inspired me to write this.

**Shinichi**: -mumbles- Pathetic

**MOTZ1412**: You try to write, Great Meitantei!

**Shinichi:** Whatever

MOTZ1412: Hmph! I'll make sure the next story (which will feature ShinxRan), you will suffer! Nyahahaahahahaha!

**Shinichi:** O-oi! Don't you dare!

**MOTZ1412:** Make me! –runs like an idiot- Anyway! Today's trip is entitled, **"Six Words Love Letter"** and features Heiji and Kazuha! –runs off-

**Shinichi: **Get back here, you!!!

* * *

"Keiko," a woman, about 32 in age, tapped her daughter, who was lying on the couch as she was reading a detective novel. 

"Ugh," her daughter mumbled, as her eyes was glued to the book.

"Keiko," her mother called again.

"Ugh,"

Suddenly, her mother grabbed the book and raise it up high, "listen to me," she commanded.

"Eh!! I was reading that!" Keiko complained as she stood up and tried to reach the book.

"Not until you finish up in the attic like I told you to do so, young lady!" the elder woman ordered, "jeez! You're just like your father!" she exclaimed, exhausted.

"I heard my name," a dark-skinned man entered the living room, holding a detective novel. He laid down on the couch and started reading. His wife looked at him with half-moon eyes, her hands on her waist; her eyebrow twitched. She sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb, "Heiji!" she called out.

"Ugh," he replied, his eyes glued to the words.

"HEI-JI!"

"Ugh,"

She sighed again and grabbed the book but instead of raising it up (since Heiji is taller than her), she hid it behind her. "Hey, I was reading that, Kazuha!" he complained as he stood up. Hattori Kazuha turned to her daughter, about 9 in age, and looked at her with half-moon eyes, "does this remind you of SOMEONE?" Kazuha asked. The girl nodded silently. Heiji just stood there in confusion.

"Keiko," Kazuha sighed and kneeled down to have the same level as with her daughter, "I know how much you love Ellery Queen," she calmly said. She looked at her husband, "just like you're dad," her eyes shot him a 'we'll-have-THE-talk-later' look. He gulped and loosened his necktie. She sighed again and turned to her daughter, "but detective novels, crimes, mysteries and people getting shot are not the things a little girl like you should read, understand me?" she said, so calm that it made her daughter smiled. Kazuha tucked her daughter's hair behind her ears, "now, go clean the attic, please?" Kazuha smiled. Her daughter smiled and ran upstairs.

Kazuha stood up, her back facing Heiji. "Kazuha, let's n-not be harsh," he smiled nervously. "As for you!" she almost shouted, making Heiji shiver, "we'll talk in the kitchen," she walked towards the living room and to the kitchen. "Can you use that 'calm voice' to me like Keiko's?" he pleaded. "Come here!" she shouted from the kitchen.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Keiko pulled down a think rope that was attached to the ladder. She pulled harder and it fell down hard and dusts fell as she coughed and fanned away the dusts. She climbed onto the ladder and opened the entrance to the attic. Dusts were everywhere and as she coughed, she fanned away the dusts.

Alas, she entered the dusty attic and began moving boxes. As she moved the boxes, a frame fell from one of them. She picked it up and blew away the dusts that were covering it. There, she saw a high-school boy with dark skin, "this must be dad," she smiled and her attention was caught by the girl beside him. She was also a high school student, her hair ponytailed. She was hugging her dad's arm, smiling happily, "this must be mom! She looks just like me," she smiled. But then she spotted something; something that bothered her so much.

She immediately came stumbling into the kitchen, she looked at the kettle that was producing blowing sounds. She sighed, taking a deep breath, "MOM!!!" she shouted. Suddenly, behind the sliding door that led towards the garden, Kazuha and Heiji appeared.

"Honey? What's wrong?" she nervously asked, "did something happened? Are you hurt?" Kazuha kneeled in front of her daughter, examining her arms.

"I'm fine, mom," she smiled,looking at her mom's hand as it was rubbing the little girl's arm. But her attention was caught by the look on her father's face.

"Did you two have a fight?" the little girl asked. "N-no, honey," Kazuha smiled nervously. "B-but," Keiko continued, "dad has a big bump on his head," she pointed. "Oh this? I slipped," Heiji smiled, trying to hide the fact that they did have a fight and if they mention this to her, she would be scared.

"B-but," she said again, "I swear you two were fighting," she reasoned out.

"How do you say we did?" Kazuha asked her with a sweat dropped.

Keiko put her hand under her chin, "well," she mumbled, "dad has that red stain on his collar," she pointed. Kazuha looked at his collar in amazement. "That's because I saw mommy painting her nails while talking to Auntie Ran on the phone, just before she went to the living room to scold me," Keiko smiled, "and since everytime you fight, you always clutch daddy's collar," she reasoned out, demonstrating.

"W-well," Kazuha looked at her daughter in amazement.

"Plus," her daughter continued, "when mommy was examining my arm, I noticed that her hand was red, indicating that she hit daddy on the head, which caused the bump," she smiled, "and the kettle was already producing noises, giving me a clue that you and daddy were in the garden again," she looked at her mom and then to her dad, "did I miss anything?" she asked innocently.

Kazuha stood up, "so what if we were in the garden? We could be talking," she smiled at the little one. Heiji just stood there, amazed by her daughter.

"That's easy," she grinned, "if ever you were just talking, you would have just talked about it during lunch 'cause you always do that. Dad told me once that he hated the smell of the garden because the flowers had this weird smell," she smiled, looking at her dad then to her mom, "plus, you always fight in the garden because you knew I was allergic to roses and that you two don't want me to hear you fight," she smirked, "that's all, right?" she asked.

Heiji kneeled down and patted her little girl, "that's my girl," he smiled.

Kazuha smiled, her eyes softened, "perfect deduction, princess," she congratulated. "Oh yeah," she put her hand in her pocket and got a photo, "daddy? Why were you trying to smile when you're hurt?" Keiko asked. Heiji stood up as he took the photo. Kazuha took a glance then she looked her daughter, "how did you know he's hurt?" she asked.

"Well, look," she pulled her dad's arms, signaling him to kneel. As he did, she pointed, "dad's sleeves are bulgy. Indicating that there are bandages inside his sleeves," she smiled. "That doesn't prove anything," Heiji looked at her. "See here?" she pointed on his left palm, "there's a bandage," she smiled. Heiji sighed, "wow, I thought you never saw that," he scratched his head. "Anyway, tell me!" she pleaded. Heiji shook her head, "maybe when you're old enough, Miss Detective," he winked.

"Okay," she pouted, "I'm outta here," she left the kitchen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Heiji sat on the couch while Kazuha sat beside him. They took another look at the picture, "it was tragic," she whispered sadly. "Almost cost my life," he replied.

**(FLASHBACK)**

Heiji was silently driving his motorcycle and behind him was his girlfriend, Kazuha. Her head leaned against his back, her arms around his stomach. She sighed sadly, holding back her tears. They had THE fight again. It was the 8th fight that they had that week. His sunglasses hid his sad eyes, frustrated mixed with sorrow. He sighed as he speeded his motorcycle.

Suddenly, she opened her mouth, "H-Heiji," she sadly said, "I…," her voice softened, "I don't think we should go one like this. We should end this once and for all," she tried being strong but her eyes gathered the tears and she couldn't hold it back. A tear dropped but because of the speed, it dried up easily.

Heiji glanced behind him and handed her a piece of paper that was crumpled. She accepted it, clutching it for it may be the last gift that she would ever receive from him. She looked at him sadly and because Heiji was hurt by the sad look on her face, he couldn't look straight the road.

"HEIJI! Look out!" she shouted. The truck beeped while Heiji hugged Kazuha to protect her. It seemed so sudden and yet, happened as if in slow motion.

-------------------------------------

As Kazuha opened her eyes, she could hear a beeping sound. She sat up, ignoring the pain, "where am I?" she asked aloud.

"The hospital,"

She looked to her left and there, sitting, were Ran and Shinichi. They were relieved that she gained her consciousness. But Shinichi had a sad look behind his smile. Kazuha realized and remembered what happened, "Heiji?" she asked, "where is he?"

Suddenly, she saw Ran leaned her head on Shinichi's shoulder. He hugged her, feeling her sorrow, "I'll take you to him."

They entered a room, her dad and Heiji's parents were there. Shizuka hugged Kazuha, "I'm glad!" she sobbed, "that you regained your consciousness." Kazuha smiled sadly but her attention was caught by the person lying on the bed. His head was wrapped in bandages, his legs were wrapped to and his left arm had a cast while the other one had bandages wrapped around and his neck was bandaged too. Kazuha looked at her dad as he shook his head, "50-50 chance of living," he whispered. Heiji's mom sobbed as her husband led her out of the room. Kazuha's dad, Shinichi and Ran left too, giving them a time alone.

Kazuha sat on the chair beside Heiji, who lay helplessly and almost lifeless. Tear began to drop, "Heiji," she called out in a whisper. No response.

Kazuha, then, sobbed. Her tears dropping on her hospital gown, like it was raining. She looked at her boyfriend and noticed that around his neck, although it was bandaged, she spotted a red string. She lightly pulled it out and there, on her left hand, was his omamori. Tear kept flowing, suddenly, a tear dropped on her right fist.

She remembered the paper that Heiji gave her. She opened her palm and there, a crumpled paper lay. She fixed the crumpled paper and straightened it on her lap. There, written in messy hand writing, were six letters:

_"Without your love, I would die."_

Suddenly, she couldn't hold it. She knelt beside his bed and sobbed violently. Her arms folded and rested on the bed beside Heiji as her head rested on her folded arms. She sobbed, "why? Why did this happen?" she mumbled.

"I'm sorry," a person suddenly said, almost inaudible.

Kazuha looked up and there, Heiji was holding her hands with his right hand. He had his detective smile, "I couldn't die. Not until I give this to you," he whispered. His right arms extended towards the side table and gave Kazuha a small box. Kazuha opened it and there, a ring.

"Heiji…," she whispered, her tears flowing, "oh, Heiji!" she hugged him in happiness.

"Ack! Stop hugging me, ahou! I'm still hurt!" he tried to move. She giggled as she wiped her tears.

-----------------------------------

After a few months, Heiji was able to go to school for his graduation. There, he and Kazuha had their last picture of being boyfriend-girlfriend. No, they're not getting separated. They were getting married in 7 months after their graduation.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"It was a tragic incident," Kazuha smiled sadly at the photo. Heiji nodded and folded his left sleeve up, "this scar will never go away," he rubbed his scar. They both sighed.

"But at least we got Keiko," Kazuha smiled. "She's pretty cute when she's deducing, right?" he grinned at his wife. "She got that from you, you know," she teased back.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In the attic…

"Aaaaaaaachooooooooooooo!"

Keiko sneezed and rubbed her nose, "someone's talking about me," she mumbled as she carried the box to her right. In her pocket, was a paper that she got from the frame, together with the picture that she just handed to her parents. The paper was previously crumpled but the words that were written on it were still legible…

_"Without your love, I would die."_

* * *

**Engineer Motz**: Wasn't that the sweetest thing?!?! –cuddles teddy bear-

**Shinichi**: -having two bumps on his head- no!

**Motz**: -eyes Shinichi- Want me to hit you again?!?! –brings out a stick-

**Shinich**i: Uwah!! Stop it!! –runs away-

**Motz**: -evil smile- hehehe…-turns to passengers and smiles sweetly- Anyway, please stay tune for my next chapter. Oh yeah, I'm planning to post up a KaitoxAoko one-shot but not here.

**Shinichi**: KID?!?! I want to see that! –Then whispers- so that I could catch him and break him in half like Ran's karate!

BOOOOOINK!

**Shinichi**: -hold third bump on the head- I surrender –waves white flag-

**Motz**: Hmph! –smiles at passengers- Well, I can't wait for **reviews**!! Thanks for boarding the **_Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy! _**

**Shinichi: **HELP MEEEEEE!!!!!


	18. SxR Everytime I Close My Eyes

**Everytime I Close My Eyes**

**(ShinxRan)**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to the great Gosho Aoyama-sensei –I am not worthy!- **

**Engineer MOTZ1412**: A pleasant day to all the passengers! This is your locomotive engineer, Aikamotz and I will be with you for today's trip. Soooooo, today's story is entitled, **"Everytime I Close My Eyes"**!!! It's based on the song by Babyface and thanks for boarding to **_Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy_!!**

**P.S.: The story will be the continuation of Chapters 14 and 15**

* * *

**2 days after the camping (2 days after confessing their love for each other?!)**

Yukiko opened the gate and let the two lovely ladies enter the Kudo Residence.

"So glad you two could make it," she smiled, her sweat dropped, "thanks for coming to help out," she looked at the young girl beside the older woman, "Shin-chan will be pleased to see you," she grinned.

Ran smiled nervously as she nodded unsure what to reply, "a-ah.. I'm sure he will be..?" she thought for a while.

"Anyway," Yukiko led the way inside the house, "I heard from Doctor Agasa that you were the one cleaning the house when we were gone for a while," she smiled at Ran.

"You sure did a pretty good job, Ran," Eri smiled. "Shin-chan and I decided to invite you guys over for tea," Yukiko smiled at them, as she walked to the kitchen. Eri and Ran followed in, "may I ask why?" Eri looked at her best friend who was busy preparing.

Yukiko shrugged, "I don't know either!" she chirped. Her facial expression changed, "ever since we got home from camping, he had busy with something in his room," she looked worried, "he said that he was calculating something and that he needed Yusaku's credit card," Yukiko put her index finger on her chin, as if thinking.

Eri looked at Ran, "did something happen between you two?" she asked. "H-happened? N-nothing happened," she smiled nervously. Yukiko and Eri looked at her with half-moon eyes.

"I promise," she smiled.

Yukiko sighed, "well, I guess it's nothing important. That cheeky kid is always up to something," Yukiko snapped with half-moon eyes and one eyebrow up, "anyway, Shinichi is in the backyard, raking some leaves," she pointed out the window with her thumb, "do you mind helping him, Ran-chan?" she asked with a wink.

Ran smiled and proceeded to the backyard. Eri and Yukiko were now alone in the kitchen. Eri suddenly nodded, "yep, something's up," she said, still, with half-moon eyes. Yukiko nodded in agreement, "definitely."

**-----------------------------------**

Shinichi, who was busy raking the leaves, wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was crazily hot day so you really can't blame him for arguing with his mom before he was finally convinced by Yukiko, who used her ever-cute-and-irritating-but-always-successful teary-eyes.

Shinichi sighed as he raked the leaves under the trees. His cargo shorts were slightly stained with mud while the sleeves of his blue shirt were rolled up, showing off his muscular features, which didn't matter to him right now. He sighed again and cursed the sun for giving off such heat as he settled down on the grass.

Suddenly, he heard the door opened. His tired oh-so-blue eyes were quickly replaced with his happy-yet-tired oh-so-blue eyes as he stared back at the beautiful girl who was wearing a simple orange t-shirt and white shorts. His eyes drifted from her shoes to her lovely face. He couldn't help it! She was the most beautiful girl he knew.

"Shinichi?" Ran asked with half-moon eyes. "Wha-?" was the only thing he could say after his fantasies were cut. He stood up as he brushed off the dirt from his shorts, "h-hey," he greeted with a blush.

Ran smiled, "your mom asked me to help out," she walked towards his direction and grabbed the rake that was leaning against the tree. She started raking, sighed and started mumbling something like a lyrics from a song. Shinichi smiled and started raking as well.

There was nothing more to say of what this scene was implying. Both were slightly blushing as they raked. There was silence. There was nothing more to say. But both knew that even though they were speechless, either because of the confession or the kissing, they knew the loved each other, even without words.

After 30 minutes, Ran sat under the tree, leaning against it. She sighed as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Not as easy as it looks, huh?" Shinichi stood in front of her with a cocky grin. Ran looked at him with half-moon eyes, "don't get so boastful," she mumbled. Shinichi chuckled and sat beside her, one knee up as his hand rested on it.

A cool breeze blew by and both smiled. Suddenly, Shinichi held her hand. Ran looked at him, her eyes softened as she looked up at the leaved of the tree. "You know, I've never felt something like this before," Shinichi suddenly said with a slight blush.

"What do you mean?" Ran asked as she held his hand.

"Well, I never knew that someone can clean as well as I do," he grinned as their eyes looked around them.

True enough, the backyard looked clean.

"Eh?" Ran asked with one eyebrow up.

Shinichi chuckled, "it's a joke," he smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and leaned on his shoulder, "me too," she smiled as she looked at the grass.

"Huh?" Shinichi looked at her.

Ran looked at him with a sweet smile, "I never knew you can actually clean."

Shinichi looked at her with half-moon eyes, as if hurt by her words. She smiled as her eyes softened, "but you always got me to clean," she kissed his cheeks, "right, Meitantei Kudo Shinichi?"

Shinichi chuckled and suddenly sat up and lay on her lap. He looked at her face, his eyes lost in hers. Ran smiled as she brushed his bangs backwards. She kissed his forehead and continued brushing his hair. He smiled until he fell asleep, so did Ran.

**------------------------**

Yukiko looked out the window and saw this. She smiled while Eri was preparing the tea to be brought outside. But before she could, Yukiko stopped her, "you wouldn't want to bother them," she smiled at her best friend. Eri looked at her with questionable look on her face, "why?" she asked. Yukiko put her hand on Eri's shoulder as she led her to the window. Eri placed the tray of tea and cookies on the counter and followed Yukiko.

Yukiko opened the window curtains and smiled as she saw Eri's reaction. "Looks like your daughter is doing a pretty good job on taking care of my Shin-chan," Yukiko smiled, "too bad we couldn't take a picture of this," she shrugged and sighed.

Eri frowned at what she's seeing but when she heard Yukiko saying that they couldn't take a picture, she looked at Yukiko.

"Don't worry," Eri said seriously. Yukiko tilted her head in confusion. Eri smiled and presented Yukiko with her camera, "you know me, I'm always ready for these kind of situations," she giggled.

"Aww, that's why I love you!" Yukiko chirped as she hugged her best friend, "you're so reliable," she giggled.

"Of course! I'm a lawyer, after all," she smiled as her camera clicked.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ran opened her eyes and looked at her watch. It was already 3 pm but as she was about to stand up, she felt something heavy on her lap, "oh yeah," she smiled, _"Shinichi…,"_

Her eyes softened at the sleeping detective. Her index finger traced his face. Her thumb brushed against his lips. Her finger traced lightly on his cheeks as Shinichi scratched it. She giggled and knew that he felt irritated by this. Her finger continued to the bridge of his nose down to the tip of it. She lightly and playfully tapped the tip of his nose.

Shinichi slowly opened his eyes and was delighted to see an angel greeting him. Without moving his body and head, he smiled, "may I help you with something?" he asked sleepily. Ran chuckled, "no. Just delighted with your face," she brushed her nose against his, "you're so gullible when you're sleeping," she smiled and lightly kissed the tip of his nose.

"I AM cute, aren't I?" he said with his cocky grin. Ran smiled, "very, very cute," she kissed his cheeks playfully, placing butterfly kisses. Suddenly, Shinichi pinched himself on his arm. Ran rubbed his arm and looked at him oddly.

"Why'd you do that for?" Ran asked curiously.

"Just checking if this was a dream or not," he smiled, "I never knew I could have the woman of my dreams," he looked at her lovingly, "the angel who's always looking after me."

Ran slightly blushed, "Oh, really?" she smiled, kissing her lips lightly.

"Really, really…," he smiled and sat up and with his body weight, he pushed her against the grass, his arms supporting him up at either her side, trapping her, "…beautiful," he finally finished with his detective smile.

He gave her a sweet, loving kiss, planting it on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "oh, Shinichi," she smiled under the kiss. "Did I already told you how beautiful you are?" he asked, looking at her deeply into her eyes.

"Including your phone messages? About a million times per day," she smiled. Shinichi looked at her lovingly, "the MOST beautiful girl," he whispered in her ears. Ran kissed him again, making his heart skip a lot of beats as he kissed back, hoping it would never end.

Suddenly, he remembered something. He pulled back and searched for it in his pocket. "Shinichi?" Ran asked worriedly. "Oh, here it is," he smiled. He sat up and so did Ran as he faced her with his detective smile, blushing a little.

"I-I bought you something," he opened the small box and presented her a fabulously crafted titanium ring that was elegantly decorated with vibrant ice blue topaz and two side diamond accents. Ran looked at it wide-eyed, her hands covering her mouth in surprise.

"Shinichi, I-I…,"

Shinichi smiled, "I had to borrow Dad's credit card to buy this, you know," took the ring, "and I'm pretty sure…," he took Ran's hand and placed the ring around her finger, "…you'll love it," he finally said.

Ran hugged him, "I love it!" she exclaimed, "very much!"

"You were looking at it with Sonoko last Wednesday, the day before we went camping," he smiled.

"So you were listening," she smiled.

"Yeah, well, sometimes, eavesdropping is the best way to know a lovely girl's likes and dislikes," he winked.

Ran hugged him again and planted a kiss on hi cheek, "thank you. You're so sweet."

Shinichi smiled, "of course…,"

"…I love you so much. More than anything else in this world…."

**----------------------------**

Girl it's been a long, long time comin', yes it has  
But I, I know that it's been worth the wait  
It feels like springtime in winter  
It feels like Christmas in June  
It feels like heaven has opened up it's gates for me and you

Every time I close my eyes  
I thank the Lord that I've got you  
And you've got me too  
And every time I think of it  
I pinch myself 'cause I don't believe it's true  
That someone like you loves me too

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412:**

Attention, all passengers of Love Express. We have reached our destination safe and with no trouble. Please don't forget to leave a **comment/review **by clicking the **"go"** button on the left corner of your screen. **Thank you** for boarding with us and we will be delighted to see you again in the next upload.

Thank you for choosing _**Love Express, where every story has it's own fantasy.**_


	19. KxA Lights Out

**Lights Out**

**(KaitoxAoko)**

**Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed it. I don't own Magic Kaito… I'm still hoping that Aoyama-sensei can sell Magic Kaito to me, thought, I know that will happen when pigs can finally fly.**

**Engineer MOTZ1412:** A pleasant day to all my passengers. This is your locomotive engineer, motzKID, reporting that our train has finally left its current location. Our trip for today will be entitled, **"Lights Out".** So please seat back and relax as you read another **KaitoxAoko** story.

My crew and I would also like to invite you to read my other story entitled, **"Sayonara, Kaito"** and obviously, the pairing is _KaitoxAoko_. Enjoy!

* * *

"So, uhh, can you tell me again… WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU CAME BUSTING INTO MY DOOR 5 MINUTES AGO AND NOW, WATCHING A DVD HERE?!?!" Kaito, who sat on the couch almost falling off his chair, exclaimed. 

"Our DVD player wasn't working so I came here to watch this documentary," she sat beside him, looking all serious as she pressed 'rewind' again. It was the 47th time she pressed that button ever since she got there, but who's counting?

Kaito stared at her with half-moon eyes and then to the T.V. screen, his eyebrow twitching. Suddenly, the scary, big-head of Kaito appeared, "THIS IS NOT A DOCUMENTARY! IT'S A VIDEO OF YOUR DAD IN LAST NIGHT'S HEIST!" he exclaimed, the vein on his head popping out.

Aoko chuckled, almost cutely, "well, I still haven't figured out how KID got hold of that gem," she smiled nervously, pressing 'rewind' again. She pointed at the screen, "see? I still can't get THAT move," she smiled at Kaito and then watched the video. Kaito blushed as she smiled too sweetly at him._  
"TOO… adorable… to… resist,"_ he thought, flushed red.

He shook his head from imagining things in his head. Kaito watched with half-moon eyes, his mouth twitching in irritation, "this is a bunch of bull," he mumbled. Aoko stopped the video and looked at him, "ah, did you say something?" she smiled.  
"Nah," he looked away, blushing.

Aoko would always use her 'sweet-and-innocent smile' when she needed something. The thing that irritates him is that it ALWAYS works because he couldn't resist her.

As we all know, Kaito likes Aoko A LOT. But we couldn't blame him for liking his childhood friend._ "She has a good heart and she's the only girl in the world that hasn't been falling over KID. She's pretty unique, for all I can say,"_ he would always think.

Kaito secretly smiled as he watched the video with her. There were thousands of reasons while he's smiling but he could only think of two for now. That is, as he watched Inspector Nakamori catching the unbeatable, he couldn't help smiling to his success. The second reason is that he's with her. Nothing could compare the happiness he was currently feeling. Nothing at all…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**After 15 minutes…**

"How many times are you going to keep repeating the same scene?" he asked for the 34th time, but who's counting. He sighed as folded his arms behind his head and leaned back to his seat on the couch. Aoko pressed 'rewind' again and as if, she didn't hear him. There was silence.

"Not until I mastered his tricks," she mumbled seriously, at last.  
Kaito fell off his seat, "not a chance," he said with half-moon eyes.

He sat up again, "your dad can't catch KID even if Starwars XXVIII is out," he smirked, folding his arms behind his head again.

Aoko's bangs covered her eyes. She pressed 'stop' and 'eject'. This surprised Kaito for he sat up and looked at her, "what's wrong?" he asked. She sighed and stood up as she got the CD out of the player and placed it in the casing.

Kaito smiled nervously, "w-where a-are you going, Aoko?" he asked again. "I'm leaving," she mumbled and got her books. She looked at him with half-moon eyes, "if you're just going to sit there and criticize my dad then, I'd be better off leaving," she walked out and slammed the door behind her.

Kaito looked at the door for a second and then glanced beside him; "you forgot your bag!" he called out as he slumped back to his seat. Aoko came in again and grabbed her bag. She quickly left and purposely slammed the door real loud. Kaito yawned as he stood up to go to the kitchen, not minding that his childhood friend walked out of him.

They're always like this so he's kind of used to it. He went to the kitchen to cook his dinner, although he knew he couldn't. His mother was abroad so he's alone. Suddenly, he heard drops of rain, "well, well. Looks like someone's going to get into trouble," he mumbled as he grabbed his coat from the chair.

**------------------------------------**

Aoko slammed the door behind her after getting her bag that she forgot. She walked quickly, cursing under her breath as she crossed the busy streets. After walking for about 20 minutes, not sure where she was to go since her dad was abroad and surely, their DVD player was broken. There was really nothing for her to do.

"_I could go to Keiko's house to watch this. She would be happy to see that video of KID's heist,"_ she smiled as she walked. Suddenly, she felt a drop of water in her cheeks and then another one on her head. She held out her right hand as another drop of water was felt on her palm, _"oh, darn. It's raining!"_ she thought frantically.

After a few seconds, it was raining really hard. She had no time to waste for according to the news, it won't stop until tomorrow. While all the people in the streets took cover from it, Aoko kept walking and walking until she felt dizzy. She put her hand on her forehead, _"I had a fever yesterday. I think it's coming back again,"_ she thought as she sneezed. She was wearing her school uniform and it was soaking wet now. She hugged herself as she kept going.

After a few minutes, she felt very weak. Before she could collapse there, someone caught her by the arm, "you're very stubborn, you know that?" that person said. The person leaned Aoko against his back, giving her a piggyback ride. Aoko didn't care who it was but that person had a warm back as she smiled and leaned her head on that person's shoulder.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Aoko slowly opened her eyes. The first thing on her mind was that she was lying on something soft. She sat up and yawned. Looking around, she thought aloud, "…where am I?"

"Hey, you're awake," a person said with a smiled. His bangs covered his eyes, "you should stay over. The weather's awfully bad," he handed her a warm glass of water. She took it and sipped a little. Putting the glass aside, she looked down at her supposedly-wet clothes.She was surprised that she was wearing HIS shirt and HIS jogging pants; "you changed my clothes?" she looked at him, almost thankful.  
Kaito smiled, "of course. I couldn't risk you having another fever. Although, it wasn't as easy as you think," he winked, sitting beside her.

She covered her body with the blanket, "did you see?" she asked him with half-moon eyes. "I'm not a perverted idiot right now!" he exclaimed in denial. She looked away, blushing, "t-thanks," she mumbled. He smiled, "no problem and sorry about a while ago," he looked away, scratching his cheeks to hide his blush.

There was an awkward silence.

"Anyway, you can sleep in my room since my parent's room is lock. I'll sleep here," he stood up. "N-no! This is your house so I'll sleep here! I don't m-mind," she blushed as she shivered. Kaito sat down again and put his forehead against hers.

"W-what?" she blushed. "Your fever," he looked at her seriously, "you're having a fever again," he said. He leaned her back to the couch and tucked her in as he took another cloth that was soaked in warm water. He put it on her forehead as he stood up, "I'll go get the medicine," he said worriedly.

"Ah, n-no. Don't bother. I'll go home anyway," she sat up.

"I told you," he looked back, "you must stay for the night because the rain's pretty hard right now," he proceeded to the kitchen.

"B-but," she reasoned.

"Aoko, you're so stubborn!" Kaito sat beside her again, looking at her with half-moon eyes, "now, rest!". He laid her back again and tucked her in.  
She sat up again, "I'm a strong girl! I'm going home," she protested.

But before he could answer back, the lights went out. "Oh, great! Just what we needed, huh?" he said sarcastically with half-moon eyes. Suddenly, the thunder roared.  
Kaito stood up, "I'll go get the flashlight. Just stay--" he felt someone hugging his arms, "—here? What are you doing?" he asked with half-moon eyes, blushing.

"Don't leave me! I'm scared of the dark," she hugged his arms tighter. Kaito sighed and half thanking the blackout since his face was flushed red. "J-just don't let go," he mumbled.

He took a step and followed by Aoko as they found their way to the kitchen. Aoko looked around, although she couldn't see anything. But maybe a monster would appear, possible, right?

He opened the drawer. Aoko could hear clanking and jarring of keys in the drawer and suddenly a light flashed. She closed her eyes, thinking it was another lightning.

"Relax, it's only flashlight," Kaito said with half-moon eyes. He didn't flash the light to his face for it was still red.

"C'mon. Let's get you to my room," he took a step.

"Eh?!" Aoko asked in surprised, pulling his arm to a stop.

"You're going to sleep there! Don't think as if I'm going to do things to such un-cute girl," he said, still, with half-moon eyes. Aoko kicked his leg,

"ow! What'd you do that for?!" he rubbed his leg.

"Sorry for being ugly!" she looked away.

Kaito kept walking, "it's true, anyway!" he shot back. Suddenly, he didn't notice that there was a step and ended up tripping.

"What're you doing?!" Aoko asked in the dark and tripped over his leg. The flashlight fell off his hand and he ended up on the floor. As he rubbed his head, "ow," they both said, knowing that they fell on the floor; the flashlight rolled on the floor and then flashing their faces.

It was then; they saw each other's faces, a few inches away. Kaito was on the floor while Aoko was on top of him. They both blinked for a second until they realized their position. "Sorry," Aoko mumbled as she sat up, her face was red because of her high fever and because of embarrassment. Kaito sat up, "it's okay," he mumbled, still rubbing his head.

They both got on the feet and proceeded upstairs. Kaito opened a door and flashed the flashlight around the room, "no monsters here," he chuckled. He led her to his bed and laid her down, tucking her in, putting the flashlight on his side-table as it flashed to the whole room. He leaned forward and put his forehead against hers, "your fever's getting worst," he mumbled. Then, he realized that she was already breathing hard and fast.

"Yeah, I see, you already knew that," he mumbled to himself. It was cold as Aoko shivered again. Kaito took the last blanket from his cabinet and covered her with that. Her condition was critical for she was still shivering.

"C-cold," she mumbled. He sighed, looking at her worriedly. He stood up, "well, I'll call up a doctor if they could come here," he said. But as he was leaving, she tugged her arm, "d-don't. I'm okay," she whispered, almost inaudible.

"What do you mean you're 'okay'? You're shivering!" he exclaimed.  
She didn't let go, "n-no. D-don't leave me," she pleaded.

Kaito looked at her for a second and sighed. He took a chair and sat beside the bed, "fine, I won't leave," he crossed his arms. Aoko looked at him, doubting.

"I promise," he smiled.

Aoko smiled as she breathed hard, her eyes very sore. She held his hand and closed her eyes. Kaito held her back, smiling, _"I'll never leave you,"_ he thought.

**--------------------------------**

It was late at night as he felt her hand trembling again. He shot his eyes open,

"_Aoko?"_ he thought. He put his hand on her forehead, _"whoa! She heating up!"_ he thought, wide-eyed.

He could feel her hand holding his hand tightly, "c-cold," she mumbled in her sleep. She opened her eyes, "K-Kaito, i-it's c-cold," she trembled. Kaito looked at her worriedly, _"this is the last blanket we have,"_ he thought.

He stood up and sat beside her, on the bed. He sighed as he looked at her helplessly. He laid beside her, covering his body with the blanket. He wrapped his arm around her tiny waist and put the other hand behind her head, hugging her protectively and almost possessively, as if he didn't want to surrender her to anyone.

She shivered, "K-Kaito," she mumbled again. He closed his eyes tightly as he hugged her tighter, "don't worry. You'll be okay," he whispered. It was as if she was almost dying and that he didn't want to surrender her to death. No, not a chance.

He pushed her head to his chest. She could hear his heart pounding fast and hard. She put her hands on her chest, feeling her heart pound as well. She was trembling, tears gathering in her eyes, either because she is touched by his actions or that her head is aching terribly.

She trembled under his arms as he hugged her tightly again. He looked down and kissed her forehead, "whatever happens, know that I love you," he whispered. She snuggled to his neck as she nodded.

After a few minutes, she stopped trembling. Kaito feared the most as he looked at her, thinking that her life may have been taken away from him. But that proved him wrong, Aoko, the most beautiful girl he had known, was sleeping.

He sighed in relief as he kissed her on the lips, thinking that she wouldn't know, anyway. But to his surprised, she kissed back. He closed his eyes as their lips parted, hugging her tightly, "my, Aoko…," he whispered, the words echoed in the room.

Aoko smiled and kissed his cheek as she closed her eyes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**The next day…**

"Last night was raining pretty hard, huh?" Keiko told Akako. Akako nodded, "I had to use 3 to 4 blankets to sleep," she smiled. Hakuba entered the classroom, "how was your night?" he asked the girls.

"It was really cold," others replied. Others nodded.

Suddenly, Aoko and Kaito entered the classroom, their faces a bit red. Aoko sat beside Akako while Kaito sat behind Hakuba. "It was really cold last night, right, Aoko?" Keiko asked, fixing her glasses in place.

Aoko nodded, "y-yeah, you could say that. Actually, I didn't feel THAT cold," she smiled nervously. Kaito glanced at her, his face was flushed red.  
"You okay, Kuroba-kun?" Akako asked. Everyone looked at him, "yeah, I am," he smiled.

Suddenly, the teacher entered, "good morning, everyone," she smiled. Everyone took their seats. They started to discuss the lesson when suddenly, as they were answering a seatwork, "last night was pretty darn cold, huh, class?" their teacher asked.

Everyone nodded and started whispering. Aoko and Kaito just looked away. "You know, my husband and I had to use 3 blankets to sleep," she smiled. "Wow," the boys said. Suddenly, they sneered, "I bet sensei and her husband snuggled and hugged each other, huh?" they laughed.

Their teacher laughed, "Well, we are married anyway," she smiled.

"Snuggled?" Aoko thought as she sat up. "Hugged?" Kaito shot up as he thought of last night.  
"MARRIED?!" they both thought as their faces went red again. Red puffs of embarrassment poofed out of Aoko's ears and left her all red.

"Ah, Nakamori-san? What's wrong?" the teacher asked. Aoko slumped back, "i-it's nothing," she smiled. She closed her eyes, _"n-no. It's not THAT bad. We didn't do anything, anyway," _she thought, fanning herself.

Everyone looked at her and then to Kaito, who was flushed red. "Now that I think of it, Kaito's mother and Aoko's father are both out of country," Hakuba thought aloud. The class sneered at them,

"Ne, you two didn't anything, did you?" Asami joked.

"NO!" they both said at the same time.

"Really?" the teacher smiled, "from the looks of it, something DID happen," she smiled. Everyone giggled.

"How can you think like that, sensei?!" Kaito shot back, "besides, we live in different houses!"  
The teacher smiled, "I'm joking. Anyway, please carry Nakamori-san to the clinic. I think she couldn't walk with her condition," she smiled.

Kaito's eyebrow was up as he stood up. He carried her, bridal-style, and out of the classroom.  
After they left, "something's up, class," the teacher put her hand under her chin.  
They all nodded in agreement.

**--------------------------**

Kaito looked down at Aoko, who was lying on the clinic's bed.

He held her hand, "I meant what I said last night," he blushed.

She smiled, "of course you did, Kaito. You wouldn't say it if you didn't meant it," she chuckled softly.

He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, "yeah," he slightly nodded, "I love you, Nakamori Aoko," he stood up and closed the door behind him.

She smiled, _"I love you too, Kuroba Kaito, no...,"_ she thought as she closed her eyes and sighed in satisfaction, _"...Kaito KID, right?"_

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412:**

Attention all passengers of Love Express. Thank you for boarding the Love Express. We surely are looking forward to your **comments/reviews**. Please journey with us again, here, in _**Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy.**_

Thank you for reading! Don't forget to visit my other story, **"Sayonara, Kaito"**!


	20. HxK Scary Stories are Good for You

**Scary Stories are Good for You**

**(HeijixKazuha)**

**Disclaimer: Meitantei Conan/Detective Conan/Case Closed is not mine. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei.**

**Engineer MOTZ1412**: Good day to all the readers/passengers of Love Express!

**Kaito: **Hey! Glad you could read the next chapter!

**Engineer MOTZ1412**: _-chibi mode-_ Kaito! _–hugs him tightly-_ You came!

**Kaito**: H-hey! Leave me alone! _-pushes motzKID 'chibi' away-_

**MOTZ1412**: I'm just so happy that you could make it! How's Aoko-chan? _–looks at the last chapter with half-moon eyes-_

**Kaito**: O-oh, that! _–blushes-_ I swear that nothing happened!

**MOTZ1412**: Well, duh-oh! I wrote it!

**Kaito:** _-laughs slowly with half-moon eyes-_ right…

**MOTZ1412**: But I promise that the next KaitoxAoko chapter would be great!

**Kaito:** Is there a kissing scene? _–looks excited-_

**MOTZ1412:** _-smiles with half-moon eyes-_ you'll never know! I never knew you get excited is kissing scenes!

**Kaito: **Ah…_-sweat-drop-_ I d-don't?

**MOTZ1412:** Anyway, This is a story of HeijixKazuha entitled, **"Scary Stories are Good for You"**.

**Kaito:** ENJOY!!

* * *

Hattori Heiji was good in skiing. Toyama Kazuha was not, at all, good at it. This is why the story starts as Kazuha was sitting on the cold snow while Heiji was teasing her. 

"You haven't improved, Kazuha," he laughed.

"I couldn't help it!" she shot back, "this is the second time our class had another ski trip. You know that this is the only opportunity for me to learn!" she blushed.

Heiji laughed again, "you're such a klutz in skiing," he pointed. Kazuha's eyebrow twitched. Heiji smiled while Kazuha looked away, not trying to stand up. Of course, if ever she did manage to stand up, she would end up on her butt again.

Suddenly, a person held out his hand, "you okay, Toyama-san?" Aki asked. "Thanks," Kazuha blushed and took his hand.

Heiji crossed his arms, "show off!" he mumbled.

"At least he helped me up, Heiji," Kazuha shot him an angry look.

She turned to Aki, "thank you," he smiled.

Aki chuckled, "no problem!"

Heiji looked at her, "c'mon. I'll take you to your room. Maybe you could just watch us ski from there," he said with half-moon eyes.

He held her hand tightly as they walked towards the building. Suddenly, their classmates blocked them. "Hey, where are you two heading?" Uumi asked with a evil grin.

"To the hotel," Heiji replied.

"But the hotel of Kaihou High School is thattaway," Arumi pointed the other direction.

Heiji and Kazuha looked at the hotel in front of them and to the hotel at their back, "oh yeah," Kazuha smiled nervously.

"Unless...," Ryoichi sneered, "...unless you two are going to another place to do some THINGS," he grinned. The other boys smiled. "W-WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA, AHOU?!" Kazuha exclaimed.

The boys and girls pointed at Kazuha's and Heiji's hands, "that one," they said with half-moon eyes but with such weird grins. Kazuha and Heiji both stared down to their hands. Suddenly, Heiji pulled his hand away, "i-it's not what you think," he smiled nervously. Kazuha stared down on her hand that Heiji held just a while ago. She sighed, _"I guess it's not yet the time,"_ she thought sadly.

Heiji talked their way out as he denied while the others teased. He glanced at Kazuha, "right, Kazuha?" he asked, smiling nervously. Suddenly, he noticed her facial expression as she was looking at her hand, "Kazuha?" he asked again. She looked up with a fake smile, "uhh, right," she chuckled a little.

**----------------------------------**

As soon as Kazuha got to her room, Heiji was invited by 'fangirls' to ski with him. She didn't mind as he left her.

Kaihou High School reserved the whole hotel for their class only since this is their Winter Retreat. They had separate room and that Kazuha got a room right across Heiji's room. Actually, she wanted to sleep with him or a roommate since she's afraid of the dark.

But as you saw a while ago, she felt as if Heiji didn't care about her at all. Deny, deny and deny! That was all in his head. "That ahou…," Kazuha mumbled as she sat on her bed. Kazuha removed her scarf and her gloves. She closed her curtain as she removed her jacket, _"hmph! He's better off with his fans!"_ she thought angrily.

She removed her sweater, leaving her with only a thin shirt. She sighed and took a peek out the window. Her room was on the first floor so she could see a really good view of people skiing. She saw Heiji as he smiled while talking to his friends. He removed his ski shades, exposing his blue-green eyes.

Kazuha blushed and closed the curtain again, _"how could I fall for such a cold-hearted idiot?"_ she thought, removing her shirt.

Suddenly, she heard a commotion outside. She wore another shirt and opened the sliding door to her balcony.

**---------------------------------**

Heiji smiled as he looked at his friends skiing down towards his direction. "Hey, Hattori!" Hiroshi came running to him, "it's Toyama-san!"

Heiji looked at him, "what happened?" he asked panicky. Hiroshi caught his breath, "some guys in another school are peeking in her room through the balcony!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" Heiji's face went red in anger.

He ran towards her balcony, where there were lots of boys. He pushed his way in and as he got to the front, he saw through the thin curtain, Kazuha removing her shirt! "Oh, damnit!" he cursed.

He stood in front of her balcony, facing the perverted guy, "okay! Leave now, you guys! Break it up!" he looked at them with his half-moon eyes. "Aww," they whined. "Move it!" he shouted! Suddenly, all of them disappeared.

He heard the sliding door opened behind him. He looked at her, "K-Kazuha," he looked at her, blushing a little. "W-What are you DOING HERE?!?!?!?!" she exclaimed, "PERVERT!!!"

**--- **

Heiji sat on the couch in the lobby with three huge bumps on his head. "Hey, Hattori! Are you okay, man?" a group of boys sat around their friend. "Give her a break, man! It was only a misunderstanding," Hiroshi smiled nervously.

He crossed his arms, "why do I always bother saving her?!" he mumbled angrily.

"It only means you like her!" Haru grinned.

"Yeah. You always come to the rescue," Shiori smiled.

Heiji looked away, "such a pain, she is," he said.

Suddenly, he saw Kazuha walking towards the lobby's living room area, where he was. She sat across him, arms folded, one eyebrow up and her mouth twitched. They boys looked at her and then to Heiji.

Heiji and Kazuha stared at each other, arms folded, their eyes showing all the emotions. It was as if they were fighting silently with their eyes. "Well, it's getting pretty cold in here," the teacher smiled as she saw the two.

"Dinner's ready, you guys," she smiled as she went to the dinning area. Kazuha stood up and left with all the anger in her face.

**----------------------------**

Kazuha pushed the door opened. A long table welcomed her as she entered. Her classmates, who were busy talking, shut their mouths and looked at her and she shot them a _'what-are-you-looking-at-?'_ look. They looked away and proceeded eating. Kazuha sat beside Uumi and started eating.

After a while, Heiji came busting into the room. Everyone stared at him as he walked and sat across her, who didn't mind him.

Everyone sighed. They knew that the 2 childhood friends always eat with each other even if they were fighting.

The teacher just stared at them with a sweat-drop, "uhmm, Toyama-san, would you care for another bowl of rice?" she offered. "No, THANK YOU," she said boldly.

"Hattori-kun, how about you?" she asked. "No, thanks," he shook his head. There was an awkward silence.

Heiji and Kazuha were the only people, who could always cheer the class up with their usual fights but this time, it was really awkward to say that they were having their 'usual fight'.

"Thanks for the meal," they both said at the same time and left the room at the same time. After slamming the door behind them, "well, that was freaky," Seiji said aloud. Everyone nodded in agreement. "I have a plan," Mai suddenly smiled.

**-------------------------------**

Kazuha sat on her bed angrily, _"he's really a pervert!"_ she thought, "_an idiotic pervert! I can't believe he's the guy I'm falling for!"_ she looked around.

Suddenly, her facial expression changed to a very sad one, "but I bet he really didn't want to peek," she thought aloud, "because Heiji isn't like that. Heiji is always for the justice," she looked at the picture that she kept with her in her pocket.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Kazuha shoved the picture into her pocket. She quickly opened her door, "yes?" she asked softly. "Hey, Kazuha-chan!" Mind if we enter?" Akemi asked.

Kazuha removed the chain lock and let them in. They all sat in a circle.

"Kazuha-chan, we just came here to invite you to our group story-telling," Mai smiled.

The girls nodded. "It would be held by the fireplace," Arumi said excitedly.

"That way, maybe we could talk things over with Hattori-kun," Uumi looked at her as if pleading.

"You do want to be friends with Hattori-kun, right?" Ayami asked.

Kazuha looked down to her hand, "well," she thought for a while. She looked up to her friends, "alright," she replied, not sure whether she made the right choice. The girls giggled, "alrighty! Let's go," Akemi said excitedly.

---------------------------------------

_"Hmph! She's such a pain!"_ Heiji sat down on his bed. He glanced at his door, _"and to think her room is just across mine,"_ he thought. Suddenly, his eyes softened, _"but that's why I love her. She's a strong-willed girl,"_ he chuckled sadly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. He quickly opened the door, "oh, it's you, guys," he said sadly. "Why? Were you expecting someone?" Ryoichi sneered.

"Well...," Heiji looked at the door across his with a blush.

Ryoichi laughed, "Before you imagine things, let us in, man!" They pushed his door opened and entered, "wow, your room is so big. I think it's a luxury room of this hotel," Hiroshi bounced on his bed.

"You bed is a couple's bed!" Seiji pointed. "Maybe it's for you and Toyama-san," Haru sneered. The boys laughed. Heiji closed the door, "what're you guys here for?" he asked coldly. "Oh, c'mon! Can't guys hang-out?" Shiori asked.

"Spit it!" Heiji joked. Suddenly, they became silent, "we just want you to hang out with us and with Uumi-chan, Arumi-chan, Ayami-chan, Akemi chan and Mai-chan," Seiji smiled.

"Of course, Toyama-san would be there too," Ryoichi grinned, "so that you two could talk things over."

"So will you join us?" Shiori asked.

Heiji nodded, "sure, why not?"

"Alright, man!" Haru pinched Heiji, "you two shall have the night in your life!" he laughed. The boys nodded.

"What do you mean?" he asked out of curiosity.

"NOTHING!" they said all together.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

As they sat in a circle near the fireplace, Kazuha and Heiji seating together, there was silence. "Now, what'd we do?" Hiroshi asked. "Let's see, it IS late at night," Ayami smiled. "There's a snowstorm right now," Ryoichi grinned.

"Let's do Ghost Stories!" Mai exclaimed excitedly. Kazuha looked at them, "g-ghost s-s-stories?" she trembled a little. "Yeah!" Akemi chuckled, "don't tell me the Aikido champ is afraid of ghosts," she sneered. Kazuha smiled, "n-not at all!" she giggled nervously.

Heiji looked at her. He knew that it was the thing Kazuha hated most. He sighed and didn't bother embarrassing her. "Let's start!" Haru said excitedly. "Ooh! I know one that can scare your pants off!" Uumi smiled, raising her hand.

"Once," she started, "a friend told me that a girl died in this very villa." Everyone leaned closer as they listened, while Kazuha just closed her eyes and held Heiji's hand. He leaned closer too, as if he didn't care about Kazuha.

"It was said that there was a huge avalanche happened here. The girl's name was Ami and at that time, she was with her boyfriend. When the avalanche happened, Ami saved her boyfriend. But since the boyfriend was only after her money, he didn't save her and run off with her bag. Ami cried for help as half of her body was already under the snow. Because there was a snowstorm that night, no one heard her cry. The next morning, her body was found, mutilated by someone. They say that Ami is still hunting down for her boyfriend and that she would kill him if she had the chance," Uumi leaned back and smiled, "now, wasn't that great?!" she laughed.

"Wow, that was really something!" Seiji exclaimed.  
Heiji laughed, "really, it did scare me a little," he smiled. Suddenly, he felt a hand gripping his hand, "what's wrong?" he asked Kazuha. "N-nothing," she smiled nervously.

"I have something," Shiori said, "once, there was a drunkard driving home. Suddenly, he saw a really beautiful girl outside this villa. Of course, he didn't pass for he stopped his car and got near to that girl. First, he talked to her and then, ended up sexual harassing her. Of course, this freaked out the girl so she shot him. But this didn't stop there. After being killed, the drunkard rose from the ground and strangled the beautiful girl until she died. Then, one night, a female student who stayed here, was also harassed in her dreams and it was said that the drunkard was hunting female students in their sleep and then—"

"Hey, I think we should all get some sleep," Heiji suddenly suggested.  
"WHAT?!?!" the boys exclaimed, "don't tell us you're scared!" Ryoichi exclaimed.  
Heiji scratched his head, "well, it IS kinda scary," he laughed.  
"Aww, so gullible," Akemi patted him.  
"I think it IS good to get some sleep now," Ayami smiled.  
Everyone stood up and nodded, "let's sleep," everyone left the living room area.

**---**

Heiji glance beside him, to the person who is almost crying as her eyes were shut tight. "H-hey, it's okay now," Heiji said calmly. Kazuha looked up and realized that they were the only ones left, "thanks," she whispered.

Heiji looked at her with one eyebrow up, "for what?" he asked. "You told them that it was getting late and that we should all get some sleep so that they would stop telling the story, right?" she said, half smiling, "thanks," she looked at him. "H-hey, i-it's not like I did it for you," he scratched his cheeks, hiding the blush.

Kazuha giggled softly and suddenly, she realized that she was still holding his hand, "oh, sorry," she took her hand back and rubbed her hands together. Heiji stood up and reached out his hand, "c'mon. We should get some sleep too," he looked away with his face flushed in red.

Kazuha looked up at him and then to his hand. She took his hand and stood up, slightly blushing, "thanks," she mumbled.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

That same night, Kazuha kept moving under her sheets. She couldn't sleep, thanks to those scary stories. She sat up and looked at her window and saw a shadow. She shut her eyes, _"please, if you're the drunkard, don't kill me. I'm not very cute according to Heiji,"_ she thought. She opened her eyes again and saw no more shadow. She sighed but then, heard the wind's blowing.

_"Must be from the snowstorm,"_ she thought, _"but just in case…,"_ she stood up and walked out her room. She glanced to her left and to her right. She sighed and went back to her room. But as she soon as she closed the door behind her, she felt as if she was being watch. She swallowed hard, "oh, gosh," she mumbled.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Heiji was sleeping soundly in his room when suddenly, he heard a creaking sound. He opened his eyes a little, _"must be the mice,"_ he thought and pulled his blanket to his head and proceed to sleep. Then, he heard a 'thump' sound. He opened his eyes a little again, _"must be 'Ami', hunting for her boyfriend,"_ he chuckled softly, _"why can't I get some sleep in here?"_ he moaned and turned to the other direction and tried to sleep again.

Then, he felt as if his bed was moving. His eyes were half opened as he took the other end of his pillow to cover his ears, _"if that was the drunkard, then maybe it's just Kogoro,"_ he chuckled again. Suddenly, he sat up, _"if that was Kogoro, then Kudo must be near by,"_ he thought, _"must be a case,"_ he smiled excitedly.

Suddenly, he noticed a person crawling on his bed, towards him. He blinked his eyes once, twice, thrice, "K-Kazuha?!" he mumbled, "what're you doing? It's 2 a.m. in the morning," he yawned.

He could see her eyes so teary. "Kazuha?" he said again. Suddenly, she pushed herself towards his arms, hugging his abdomen as her head on his chest, she was crying! Heiji fell back a little but instead, his back leaned against the wall behind him. "K-Kazuha, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I-I'm scared," she mumbled as she hugged him tightly, "don't leave me," she sobbed, "please?"  
Heiji looked down at her head, down at the beautiful girl who was crying her heart out because of a dead girl and a drunkard. He hugged her by the shoulders, "don't worry," he calmed her down, "I'm here."

They settled down as Heiji shared the blanket with her. Kazuha was one of the beautiful girls in his school. If others find out about this, the boys would kill him, literally.

Kazuha's head rested on his chest, wrapping her smooth arms around his abdomen. Heiji's arms hugged her, almost possessively. Both of them couldn't sleep not because they were scared. It was because they couldn't believe that they were sleeping together.

Heiji sighed; she could hear his heart beating fast. "Heiji," she looked up at him. He looked down at her, "yeah?"

"There's this 'thing' I wanted to tell you a long time ago," she almost whispered.

"What's that?"

"W-well," she blushed, "it's that…, I really liked you ever since we were young," she sighed.

"Oh," he simply replied, flushing a little

"But I want to ask you something," she smiled, "do you like me?"

Heiji swallowed hard. Was this a trick question? He looked up and then down to her. "No," he replied, "I don't like you," he looked at her in the eyes.

Kazuha smiled, "I-I see. Then, I don't have the right to be here then," she tried to sit up but Heiji's hug tightened. He pulled her closer to him.

"I love you," he smiled. Kazuha looked at him and chuckled, "aww," she hugged him tightly. Heiji cupped her cheeks and pulled her closer to his face. Their lips came in contact as Heiji opened his mouth a little. No, he hasn't been practicing how to kiss. He just knew how to do it.

Kazuha smiled under his kiss as she followed his lead. As their lips parted, she kissed his neck lightly, sending shivers down his spine. He breathed sharply as she kissed the scar behind his ear. She chuckled, "you're so cute," she smiled.

"I like that," he smiled back. He hugged her again until they both fell asleep.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**The next morning…**

As Kazuha opened her eyes, _"Heiji…,"_ she thought about last night. She shot opened her eyes when she realized that she was hugging a pillow. _"A dream?"_ she thought as she snuggled into the soft, fluffy pillow. Suddenly, she saw a dark figure, looking at her.

He was sitting beside the bed, his arms folded while his head rested on it. He was looking at her, "it wasn't a dream," he smiled with his usual detective smile. Kazuha kissed his nose, "I knew that," she lied.

**----**

As they entered the dinning area, everyone looked up at them, "Kazuha-chan wasn't in her room the whole night, yes?" Mai smiled. "Eh?!" Kazuha looked at her.

"We knocked at your door a while ago and when we opened it, you weren't there," Uumi giggled.

The boys sneered, "unless…," the looked at Heiji, "you were with him the whole night," they grinned.  
"N-no, t-that's b-because…," but before Kazuha could think of anything, she felt his arms around her.

"Yeah, she was with me all night," Heiji smiled. _"What?" _Kazuha thought. "Really?!" their classmates exclaimed. "Nooo! My Kazuha-chan is taken!" the other boys exclaimed is sorrow. "Nooo! Not my Heiji!" the other girls cried.

Kazuha looked up at him as he winked at her, "no more denial," he smiled. She hugged him, "I never thought scary stories are good for me," she chuckled. "Eh?!" Heiji looked at her with one eyebrow up. She giggled, "it's nothing," she smiled.

"_I never imagined that scary stories can bring us closer together…,"_

* * *

**Engineer Motz**: I love it!!!! 

**Kaito**: Aww, that was sweet, let's read it again, thank you for reading, yada-yada-yada… now, Aika-chan, can you PLEASE tell me what happens in the next KaitoxAoko story?!

**Motz**: _-sticks out tongue-_ you have to wait!

**Kaito**: I want it now _–whines-_

**Motz**: _-evil smile-_ You have to wait.. Oh yeah, I told Aoko that you're KID. I hope you don't mind.

**Kaito**: you WHAT?!?!?!?! _–runs off to Aoko's house-_

**Motz**: That should shut him up for a week _–smiles-_

Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story! I'm still waiting for more _**reviews**_ so if you'd be ever so kind to give me one? _–hugs you-_ Thanks for boarding the _**Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy! **_

**Kaito: **Aoko!!!!


	21. SxR The Lost Treasure in Izu I

**The Lost Treasure in Izu I**

**(ShinxRan)**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to the great Gosho Aoyama-sensei –I am not worthy!- **

**Engineer MOTZ1412**: A pleasant day to all the passengers! This is your locomotive engineer, Aikamotz and I will be with you for today's trip. Soooooo, today's story is entitled, **"The Lost Treasure in Izu"**!!! It is an adventure/romance story between Ran and Shinichi, although, I'm not very good at writing adventure stories so please be gentle in reviewing. Thanks for boarding to **Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy!!**

* * *

_"Damn, it's so hot!"_ Shinichi grumbled; sitting on a reclining beach chair, with only his beach shorts on. Obviously, it's summer!

It was their Summer Seniors' Retreat and since it IS summer, it wouldn't be one without going to the beach, right? So here he was, sitting under the beach umbrella, arms folded behind his head as his eyes scanned the shore. Their school reserved the whole Izu Island for their class so basically, he couldn't enjoy seeing other girls in swimsuits aside from his class.

As his eyes scanned the beach, he spotted a girl with long brown hair who just rose up from the water. She combed her wet hair backwards as she giggled with the other girls. He sat up a little and blushed as he saw her. He sighed and leaned back, "I g-guess this isn't so bad after all," he mumbled, blushing.

"Mouri-san is pretty breathtaking, huh?"

Shinichi shot his head towards his right where a group of guys snickered. "Yeah, and I think I'm going to ask her out later!" another said loud enough for Shinichi to hear. He looked at them with half-moon eyes, "a-anou, ne, you guys…," he said dryly.

"She's really hot, huh?" Aizawa grinned maliciously. Nakamichi grinned and nodded, "yeah, yeah!"

The group of boys sneered at Shinichi, who was sitting up, his facial expression, almost unreadable. Shinichi stared at them, "oi, oi. Don't you guys have anything to stare at, other than Ran?" he asked with half-moon eyes, frowning. Nakamichi looked at him with one eyebrow up, "what? You were also checking her out just now!" he shot back.

"Ah, i-it's not like that," he replied with dotted eyes. He leaned back again, his arms still folded behind his head, "anyway, just don't stare at her," his head faced towards the beach but his eyes still fixed towards his classmates, "I don't like it if someone stares at her like that," he mumbled with a blush.

"What? I didn't quite hear you!!??" Aizawa teased. "Why, you….," Shinichi clutched his fist. After a while, the girls wondered why all of the boys were running and Shinichi chasing after them with a stick.

**-------------**

"Typical boys…," Sonoko mumbled. The girls nodded, "we agree!"

"Hey, why is Shinichi chasing them with a stick?" Ran pointed at the group of boys screaming, "help me, mommy!"

The girls looked at her and then to the blushing Shinichi, still chasing with a stick, "it's nothing," Tashiro smiled.  
"Yeah, don't mind them," Hidaka splashed water on Ran's face.

"Hey!" she said, splashing back. After a while, they were having a water fight. Shinichi glanced at them and stopped running, his eyes on Ran. Suddenly, a boys ran up behind him and pushed him, causing his face on the sand. "Hey!" Shinichi ran after them again.

**----------**

**After 10 minutes…**

Shinichi peacefully sat on the chair again and began reading a book while the boys were on the other side of the shore with at least 3 bumps on their heads.

"Hey, Shinichi,"

"Ugn…," he mumbled, reading his book.

Ran grabbed the book, "want to come with me and Sonoko? We're going to get something to drink," she smiled.

Shinichi blushed, "n-no, thanks," he grabbed his book back and proceeded in reading.

"What's wrong, Ran?" Sonoko called out from a little distance.

"Ah," Ran walked towards her, putting her sarong on, "I just asked Shinichi if he would want to come but…," she looked at him from his back, "I think he doesn't want to."

"Forget that geek, who needs him? Let's find some hot boys around here," Sonoko pulled her hand. "Sonoko, our class researved the whole island," Ran smiled.  
"But it IS possible that the waiters are hunks, right? Why not find your boyfriend here?" Sonoko grinned towards Shinichi.

As they looked towards Shinichi's direction, he wasn't there anymore. Suddenly, they heard a soft cough behind them.  
They looked back and with a startle, "Kudo-kun?" Sonoko looked at him and then with half-moon eyes.  
"I decided to come along," he grinned.  
Ran smiled"oh, good. C'mon!" she pulled him.

_"I wouldn't want that girl matching you up with some waiters,"_ he thought with half-moon eyes, glancing at Sonoko.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Shinichi sat across Ran while Sonoko sat beside her. "I bet Kudo-kun's here so that he could keep an eye on you," Sonoko said with half-moon eyes, looking at him, "he knew that I would be looking for guys and would possibly match you up with someone," she grinned, "man, Kudo's pretty fast when it come to you, Ran," she smiled.

Ran just stared at her, "what are you saying, Sonoko?" she blushed a little. Shinichi just looked at Sonoko with half-moon eyes, "well, I'll just message Makoto and tell him that you're boy-hunting here in Izu," he grinned. "You wouldn't!" Sonoko shot back. Shinichi grinned but before he could tease her again,  
"having fun, here in Izu?" a man asked, about 40 in age.

Shinichi, Ran and Sonoko nodded slowly, uncertain what to say.

"Ah, you must be Teitan High School students," he smiled, "I'm Yamazaki Shihiro. I'm the owner of Izu," he extended his hand to offer a handshake. But before Shinichi could shake his hand, Sonoko took over, "ah, is that so? Then, you must've known my father," she smiled sweetly, "I'm Suzuki Sonoko, daughter of the President of the Suzuki Financial Group," she shook his hand.

Mr. Yamazaki's eyes widened, "oh, it's an honor!" he smiled. Shinichi looked at Sonoko with half-moon eyes,_ "show-off!"_ he thought. Mr. Yamazaki turned to Ran and Shinichi, "and I assume you are…?" he smiled, waiting for an introduction. Shinichi respectfully extended his hand, "I'm Kudo Shinichi," he bowed a little. "I'm Mouri Ran," she smiled. "Oh? Kudo Shinichi, the famous high school detective and Mouri Ran, the Teitan High School Karate Champion?" he seemed to be surprised.

Ran and Shinichi just smiled. "Anyhow, please enjoy your stay and if there is anything I could be of service, please don't hesitate to ask," he smiled as he left.

Sonoko leaned closer and signaled them to do so too. Ran and Shinichi looked at each other and leaned closer to Sonoko, "I doubt he could be of service," she looked at them with half-moon eyes. "Eh? Why?" Shinichi asked.

"Because! I heard my dad told my mom once that Izu Island is to be bought off from him," she whispered, "that's because this island went bankrupt a few months ago but it seems that he recovered from it," she looked at both of them seriously, "I heard that he found a treasure near this island and that he's using it instead of surrendering it to the government," she leaned back.

"Why would he surrender it, anyway?" Ran asked. "Because, this island is part of Japan and if anything is found, like new species of animals or treasures, it must be known to the government," Shinichi cupped his cheeks, elbows on the table, "well, I guess that's just a rumor, Sonoko," he looked at her with half-moon eyes.

"I guess it is," she said slowly. Suddenly, she sat up, "oh yeah, Ran, I hope you don't mind," she grinned, "I took a picture of you in the changing room a while ago," she smiled.  
"What? Why?!" Ran blushed.  
"I don't know…," shoo sneered to Shinichi, "I guess I just feel like sending it to someone," she chuckled evilly.

"Sonoko!" Ran whined, flushed red.  
_"I want to see that!!"_ Shinichi thought, blush a little while looking at Sonoko's cellphone, _"I gotta have that!"_

"Hey, you guys!"

Shinichi, Ran and Sonoko shot their head towards the shore, where Jodie-sensei was waving, "don't you want to join us?" she asked with heavy accent. The three of them stood up and grabbed their drinks. But as Sonoko went to the shore, Shinichi took a last glance at Mr. Yamazaki, who was talking to a waiter.

"What's wrong, Shinichi?" Ran asked. "It's nothing," he smiled and followed her.

**------------------**

"So scary," Tashiro Yumi whispered. Sonoko nodded, "I hope it doesn't happen to us," she softly said. Shinichi and Ran looked at them as they sat beside each other. At the same time, Aizawa Hiroshi, Nakamichi Shun and Hidaka Aya sat at the same table.  
"What's scary?" Hiroshi asked.

Yumi looked at each one of them with worried eyes, "see that steep rocky mountain?" she pointed at the near end of the shore, "there was a rumor that 4 students were murdered there last summer," she leaned towards her friends, "isn't it scary?"

"It's a cursed cave," Sonoko said, "There is a cave up in that mountain, see?" she pointed. Ran looked at her, "but it IS a rumor, right?" her eyes twitched as she smiled. "But you'll never know," Aya replied, "my parents were talking about it over dinner, one time," she looked at them.

"I bet there are ghosts in there," Hiroshi teased. "Yeah, with bloody knives," Shun grinned, his hand moved as if killing. The girls screeched, "stop it!" Aya hugged Sonoko. The boys laughed but Shinichi just looked at the beach. "I bet Kudo's thinking about this case," Shun smiled at him, one eyebrow up, "right?"

"Ah, no, actually. I don't believe in ghosts," he smiled coolly. "Yeah, ghosts are not true!" Ran tried to smiled but the truth is, she was already holding Shinichi's hand. "HA! Mouri-san is already scared!" Hiroshi teased. "Am not!" she shot back.

"Anyway," Ran stood up, suddenly, "I'm going for a dip," she smiled. "You want me to come along?" Sonoko offered. "No," she chuckled, "you guys enjoy your meals. I'm not that hungry," she smiled and waved back.

Shinichi's eyes followed her. "What's wrong, Kudo-kun?" Yumi asked. "It's nothing," he took a bite, "I'm just feeling funny, leaving her alone," he took one last glance. "He's just worried for his wife," Sonoko suggested. Shinichi nodded which surprised everyone. He looked at them and smiled, "I-I mean, I'm not really worried," he laughed nervously.

"Hey, look! Ran-chan's waving!" Aya pointed far off the beach. "W-wait, she's swimming too far away the shore!" Sonoko said worriedly. Shinichi shot his head, _"what?"_

"H-hey, Mouri-san i-is…," Shun stood up. But as they looked at Shinichi, he wasn't there anymore. "Kudo!" Hiroshi shouted towards the beach. Shinichi was already running towards the water. "What's wrong?" Jodie-sensei asked. "Ran i-is…," Sonoko ran and so did the others. Evryone panicked and followed them, so did Jodie-sensei. As soon as they got to the shore, they saw Shinichi swimming towards her.

"DROWNING?!" Jodie-sensei exclaimed. A girl nodded, "sensei! What should we do?!" everyone panicked. Jodie squinted to look, "Kudo-kun!" she saw a boy swimming towards the drowning girl.

"_Ran!"_

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412:**

Attention, all passengers of Love Express. Our deep apologies, for the train is unable to move at this moment. Please leave your reviews by clicking the **'go'** button. We are sure that we would be moving by the next upload.

Oh yeah, before I forget, I also want to invite you, all, to visit my website _(it's in my profile / homepage)_..I will posting up my latest updates for my fics here, in


	22. SxR The Lost Treasure in Izu II

**The Lost Treasure in Izu II**

**(ShinxRan)**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan is certainly not mine! The only time you can put the words 'Aikamotz' and 'Detective Conan' in one sentence is when you put 'is-only-a-fan-and-does-not-own' in the middle.**

**Engineer MOTZ1412: -**ahem- Thank you for your patience. The train is good and running. Please enjoy this destination, **"The Lost Treasure in Izu II".**

* * *

Shinichi swam towards her, who was frantically catching her last breath. But before he could reach for her hand, she sank under water. Shinichi held his breath and dive. He saw her lose her conscious as he caught her by the wrist. He pulled her up and swung her body over his shoulder. 

As he got her out of the water, his classmates gathered around them. He placed Ran on the sand, "Ran! Get a hold of yourself! Ran!" he called out, almost out of breath.

"Kudo-kun, please perform CPR! Aya-chan, please call someone from the management," Jodie-sensei ordered.

Shinichi leaned his ears towards her mouth. He pinched her nose and gave two long breaths. Suddenly, he felt her move under his lips. He pulled back as she sat up a little and coughed. She inhaled , "Shinichi…," her eyes half-opened."Ran," Shinichi and Sonoko both said in relieve.  
"Mouri-san, please hold on," Jodie-sensei warmly said with a smile,"bring her to her room, please," she ordered Shinichi.

He slipped his arms under her knees and under her back as he carried her. Sonoko, Yumi, Shun and Hiroshi followed. "The rest of you, please gather in the lobby," sensei ordered.

**----------------------**

Ran slowly opened her eyes and the first person she saw was,

"Ran, you're awake!" Sonoko sat up from the chair. She kneeled beside her best friend, "you scared us," she sobbed. "I'm sorry," Ran whispered as she coughed a little. She sat up and felt as if someone was holding her hand. She looked beside her and saw Shinichi, sitting on a chair beside her bed, his head on her bed. "He fell asleep while he was waiting for you," Shun smiled. "He even refused to eat his afternoon snack," Aya sat beside Sonoko. "Well, all we can say is, he was extremely worried," Hiroshi folded his arms behind his head as he leaned against the window.

Ran's eyes softened as she looked at him, "worried, huh?" she mumbled. Suddenly, there was a knock. Jodie-sensei stuck her head inside, "Mouri-san! You're finally awake!" she smiled, closing the door behind her, "you worried us, really," she put her hands on her waist. "Sorry," Ran chuckled softly.

Suddenly, the saw Shinichi opened his eyes. He sat up, "Ran," he looked at her, his grip tightened, "are you okay? Anything hurt?" he said so quickly. "I'm fine," she smiled. "Thank goodness," he sighed.

Jodie smiled, "I think we should give them time, right?" she winked as she left the room. Sonoko and Aya stood up, "well, I guess we should join Yumi and the others," Sonoko smiled. "Oi, Kudo! Eat your snack, okay?" Hiroshi and Shun closed the door behind them as Ran and Shinichi could hear their footsteps leaving.

At last, they were alone. "You should be careful, next time," Shinichi blushed, as he took his hand from her and leaned back. Ran looked at him, "I've been sleeping for a while now, haven't I?" she asked. "How'd you know?" he asked, looking around.

"See? You're already dressed up and I heard Sonoko and the others ate their snacks already," she smiled.

He smiled, "some detective we have here," he chuckled. Ran giggled, "anyway," she smiled, "I want to tell you something about my drowning. It is quite queer, I suppose," she put her finger on her chin, "I can't recall much but…,"

"Queer? What do you mean?" he asked, seriously.

"Well," Ran looked at him, "I remembered someone pulling my leg downwards," she frowned, "he had a tough grip too." Shinichi put his hand under his chin, "I see…," he mumbled.

There was silence. His sighing was the only thing that was audible.

Suddenly, Shinichi stood up, "anyway. Come on, I'll take you to the snack bar," he grinned. Ran nodded, "sure. But I have to dress up first," she blushed a little. "No worries. Sonoko took care of that," he smiled. Ran looked down, "oh," she smiled. Shinichi took her by hand as she blushed, "come on. I'm hungry and it's your fault," he sneered. "I'm sorry," Ran lowered her head. Suddenly, Shinichi held her chin up and leaned towards her, "I'm joking," he winked.

**-----------------------**

"Oh, so you came to the rescue, I see," Ran bit her sandwich. "You should be thankful, you know," he looked away, blushing a little. Ran leaned towards him, "thank you, great Meitantei," she smiled, causing him to blush even more.

"What do we have here…?" a voice suddenly said. "This isn't time to date, you two," said another. Shinichi and Ran looked up. "We are not!" Ran shot back. "Anyway, Ran," Aya smiled, "we caught something on tape," she and Sonoko grinned. "You might want to see it," Sonoko chuckled and looked at Shinichi, "it's something Kudo-kun haven't told you," they winked.

_"Oh, darn. Not that!"_ Shinichi thought with a blush. "Come on! Everyone's watching it in the lobby!" Sonoko pulled Ran. "Ah, w-wait!" Shinichi called, "what do you mean by 'everyone'?" he asked stupidly. "Sonoko and Aya looked at each other and then to him. They both laughed and pulled Ran while Shinichi followed.

**----------------------**

Ran sat on a couch, in front of a television. Shinichi stood behind her, blushing as he tried to NOT look. "Okay, everyone! Let's get this tape rolling," Yumi called. Everyone snickered and quiet down as Shun pressed 'play'.

**IN THE TELEVISION:**

"_Ran! Get a hold of yourself! Ran" Shinichi kneeled beside her. "Kudo-kun, please perform CPR! Aya-chan, please call someone from the management," Jodie-sensei ordered._

_Shinichi leaned his ears towards her mouth. He pinched her nose and gave two long breaths. Suddenly, he felt her move under his lips. He pulled back as she sat up a little and coughed. She inhaled , "Shinichi…," her eyes half-opened. "Ran," Shinichi and Sonoko both said in relieve. "Mouri-san, please hold on," Jodie-sensei warmly said with a smile._

"_Bring her to her room, please," sensei told Shinichi. HE slipped his arms under her knee and under her back as he carried her. Sonoko, Yumi, Shun and Hiroshi followed. "The rest of you, please gather in the lobby," sensei ordered._

Suddenly, there was clicking sound and the tape stopped. Everyone looked at Ran, who was blushing. "Wasn't THAT something?" Sonoko smiled at Shinichi. "It was CPR," he mumbled. "I bet he enjoyed it!" Shun grinned and everyone laughed. Ran just sat there, her face flushed red.

"I can't believe you, guys!" Ran blushed while everyone laughed, "I was drowning and you were busy taking photos of this?!" she blushed and pouted. Suddenly, Hiroshi handed her the tape, "you can have it, if you want," he smiled, "we didn't do it on purpose but we supposed you would want to see it," he grinned maniacally. Everyone snickered.

"Mou, you guys…," Ran blushed. She looked up but Shinichi was gone.

-----------------------

**THAT NIGHT…**

Ran tossed and turned on her bed. She couldn't sleep not because she was bothered by Sonoko's constant sleep talking, she was just worried that maybe she would be attacked again. She sat up and looked beside her, at Sonoko.

She chuckled softly as Sonoko mumbled Makoto's name. She stood up and left her room. The hallway was dimmed but not that dark. She walked silently and passed Shinichi's room. She stopped but then, proceeded walking, barefoot. She walked outside and towards the shore.

She was wearing a thin orange shirt and white shorts so you couldn't blame her as she shivered a little, as she sat down on the sand. She pulled out a small bottle from her picket. She scooped a handful of sand and poured it into the small bottle as she smiled. Suddenly, the breeze blew stronger, causing her to shiver a little.

Not long, she felt something on her shoulders. She looked up and there, stood Shinichi. "What are you doing?" he asked, one eyebrow up. "Collecting sand," she hugged his jacket as she continued collecting sand, "they said that if you collect sand, your wish would come true," she smiled. He sat beside her, "what did you wish for?" he asked curiously, looking at the bottle.

"It's a secret. Of course, it wouldn't come true if I tell you," she smiled at him. He looked at her with half-moon eyes, "c'mon. Tell me," he begged. "N-O way!" she giggled, shoving the bottle to her pocket. She hugged her knees as she stared at the sea.

"You couldn't sleep as well, huh?" he asked. She nodded, "maybe because of the incident a while ago," she smiled a little. Suddenly, the breeze blew in again, causing him to shiver a little. "Here," she handed him his jacket, "you can have it," she smiled. "N-no thanks. You can use it," he turned towards the moon.

"Stop acting cool," she wrapped the jacket around his shoulders. Suddenly, He pulled her by the shoulder, causing her to lean on him. He wrapped the other side of the jacket on her shoulder, "we COULD share," he smiled. She nodded with a smile, "fair enough."

After a while, she felt his hand sliding around her waist. She didn't mind at all, leaning her head on his shoulder as she stared up at the moon. There was silence as the waves came in and pulled away. Suddenly, they heard a thumping sound near by, as if cause by a hammer. Shinichi and Ran looked around them, "you hear that?" Ran whispered. Shinichi nodded, "yeah," he slowly stood up while Ran stood up as well.

She leaned behind him, both hands on either on his shoulder as she pressed her body against him, hiding behind him, "go, take a look," she spoke softly. Shinichi stared at her with half-moon eyes and sighed. They walked towards the nearby bush as Shinichi and Ran crouched down. Shinichi pulled the bush aside to take a peek but suddenly, he felt her pressed against him again.

"Uh, Ran," he whispered with a blush.

"What?" she asked.

"Y-your…," he looked away, "i-it's bothering a little," he blushed even more. She looked at him and suddenly, realized what he was pertaining at, "s-sorry," she blushed as she leaned a little backward, folding her arms over her chest. _"As much as I want it, I can't concentrate with it bothering me,"_ he thought with a blush.

He pulled the bush aside and saw, "that's…," Ran whispered. Shinichi nodded, "I wonder what he is doing with that hammer?" As soon as the man climbed up the rocky wall, Shinichi and Ran followed.

"You stay here," Shinichi said, "I'll follow him up," he grabbed the first rock on the wall and helped him up. "W-wait, I'll come too," she tried to climb and follow him. "No! You might get hurt," he jumped down again. "I won't. Please?" she begged. Shinichi looked at Ran, who was doing her puppy eyes on him. He sighed sharply, "alright." He blushed, "but don't do anything stupid," he warned.

**---------------------**

As soon as they reached the top, Shinichi pulled her hand up. They were surprised to find a cave, "so, the rumors were right," he mumbled. He took a step near the cave, pressing his back against the wall outside the cave. He took a peek and saw a man, hammering a huge silver chest. Ran, who just got up, walked near to Shinichi, "what's wro-hmph..,"

Shinichi wrapped his arms around her and covered her mouth. He pressed her body against him as his face turned towards the cave. She could feel his heart beat faster. She didn't know what was happening so she kicked him. "Ow!" he shouted but then, covered his mouth, his eyes widened.

"Who's there?!" the man called out from the cave. He flashed his flashlight to Ran's and Shinichi's face, "i-it's you!" the man exclaimed. Shinichi put on his detective smile and stood in front of the cave, "so the rumors are true," he smiled, "Mr. Yamazaki!"

Ran stared to the man, wearing a hat. Mr. Yamazaki held up a gun, "pesky kids," he mumbled with a smile. He shot the rock between Ran and Shinichi, who ran to the right while Ran hid behind the wall where they were a while ago. Shinichi ran towards Mr. Yamazaki but Mr. Yamazaki, ran towards Ran and wrapped his arms around her and pointed the gun on her neck.

"Ran!" Shinichi exclaimed. Ran raise her elbow to hit Mr. Yamazaki on the ribs but he pressed the gun on her neck harder, "don't dare to attack me, missy," he smiled, "or I'll take your life," he smiled. Yamazaki, with Ran, walked backwards until they reached the edge of the mountain. Below them was the sea, splashing against the rocky wall.

"Release her!" Shinichi exclaimed, "or else your plan will be gone!" he added. "Plan?" Ran asked. "Oh, what a child! You figured it out?" Yamazaki smiled. Shinichi nodded, "you found this treasure a year ago after your bankruptcy," Shinichi tapped the silver chest with his foot, "one day, you accidentally killed 4 students here. You got rid of the bodies and spread the rumors about the cursed cave so that no one will come near your treasure. A while ago, you saw Ran swimming towards here and you thought she knew about the treasure so you tried to drown her to show as if it were an accident. But your plan failed because Aya saw Ran waving as you pulled her leg," Shinichi looked at him, "am I correct?"

Yamazaki chuckled, "darn you. I have to kill you as well," he smiled. "What?!" Shinichi cursed under his breath. Yamazaki readied his finger on the trigger, "but say goodbye to your girlfriend first," he chuckled. "NO!" Shinichi shouted.

Yamazaki pressed the trigger, Ran shut her eyes tight but suddenly, there wasn't any firing. Shinichi stared at Yamazaki with dotted-eyes, "excuse me?" he mumbled. "Cursed it!" Yamazaki threw the gun away and pushed Ran on the edge of the mountain. She shrieked, "Shinichi!"

Shinichi ran towards the edge while Yamazaki ran passed him towards the chest but as he passed by Shinichi, he was shot by the tranquilizer. Yamazaki fell on the floor, unconscious. Shinichi jumped towards Ran.

He reached out and caught her by the arms. He hugged her tight, putting one hand behind her head as they splashed under the water. They both caught their breaths as they swam towards the shore.

Exhausted, Shinichi laid her on the sand, "thanks," she mumbled, almost out of breath. Shinichi smiled and wrapped his arms around her before he collapsed beside her.

**--------------------------**

That same night, Jodie-sensei discovered the unconscious students and Shinichi told her what happened. Of course, Jodie-sensei, who was an FBI agent, arrested Yamazaki for attempting murder and robbery. Ran was safely bought to the clinic in Izu while Shinichi answered the questioning of the police. Of course, the treasure in Izu was safely recovered and brought to the government. Sonoko's father bought Izu but did not destroy the island. Izu was still kept under the management of Suzuki Corporation.

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

"Whoa! That was so cool!" Shun exclaimed. Shinichi just chuckled suddenly, Sonoko, Aya, Yumi and Ran entered the lobby. Ran sat beside Shinichi, "I heard from Jodie-sensei that she found you two hugging," Sonoko grinned. "Really?" Hitoshi smiled.

Yumi and Aya nodded, "aww, so sweet," they teased. Ran blushed, "it wasn't like that," she denied. But Shinichi held her hand which surprised everyone, including Ran, "yeah, it was like that," he smiled.

There was silence.

"I g-guess we should eat out breakfast," Sonoko said with half-moon eyes. "Yeah, now that they're a couple, it's no fun when we tease," Yumi followed and so did everyone.

"What was that about?" she looked at Shinichi. "What does it look like?" he asked with a smile.

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412:**

Attention all passengers of Love Express. Thank you for boarding the Love Express. We surely are looking forward to your **comments/reviews**. Please board with us next upload. Thank you for tuning in **Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy**.


	23. KxA Got to Believe in Magic

**Got to Believe in Magic**

**(KaitoxAoko)**

**Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed it. I don't own Magic Kaito. It belongs to Aoyama Gosho. But, Koichi and Ruriko belong to me!**

**Engineer MOTZ1412:** A pleasant day to all my passengers! This is your locomotive engineer, **motzKID**, reporting that our train has finally left its current location. Our trip for today will be entitled, **"Got to Believe in Magic".** So please seat back and relax as you read another **KaitoxAoko** story.

**P.S.: This story would be based on the FLASHBACK in episode 219 (Kudo Shinichi vs Kaito KID)**

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning as she hummed a song. She was busy cooking lunch; she sprinkled an amount of pepper on the soup. She smiled at her success of cooking, yet, another delicious meal for them. She turned towards her Japanese fried rice as she tasted it,_ "needs more salt,"_ she thought, nodding a little. 

She opened the upper cabinet and stretched her arms to reach the salt at the top. Suddenly, a hand stretched from behind and got the salt. As she looked behind her, she met his lips on hers, "here," he smiled as he pulled back, "you needed it, right?" he handed her the bottle of salt, which she accepted.

Nakamori, or should I say, Kuroba Aoko smiled back and turned towards the rice as she continued humming. Kaito sat on the stool just in front of her, "you DO know what Mothers' Day is all about, ne?" he cupped his cheeks, his elbow in the table, looking at her with half-moon eyes.

She nodded, "yes, Kaito. I know what day it is," she giggled.

"…and you DO know that on Mothers' Day, mothers ARE supposed to rest," he reminded. She stopped and looked at him, "yes, well, do you remember last year's Mothers' Day?" she asked with a sarcastic smile. Kaito's cheeks turned red, "it was just a little accident," he reasoned. Aoko, one eyebrow up, smirked, "..right. You almost burn the house down because you took over the cooking chore," she continued with her cooking.

There was silence.

Kaito just looked at her as she put more and more salt on the rice. He stood up and walked towards her and stopped beside her, "then, is there ANYTHING I can do around the house? I mean, it IS Sunday and I'm out of ideas to do," he looked at his busy wife.

She looked at him; stopping what she was busy with, "then why don't you put some flowers on the vase?" she looked towards the kitchen counter, where a purple vase stood. She gave him 5-second kiss and proceeded to cooking. He sighed, feeling worthless around the house.

Not very long, a boy with messy chocolate-brown hair entered the kitchen. He walked towards Aoko and snapped his fingers, a red rose appeared, "happy Mothers' Day, mommy," he smiled, handing her the flower. Aoko bent down and kissed his forehead, "aww. Thank you, Koi-chan," she said to her son, accepting the rose. He smiled at her, feeling so good about what he did (typical Kuroba-junior).

He sat on the stool in front of Aoko and opened his palm, where his dove appeared, "good morning, Arsene-chan," he greeted the bird, as if it could understand him. He brushed the dove's head, down to its tail, feeding it with a cracker.

Aoko glanced up to her son, "Kuroba Koichi, what did I tell you about doing magic in the kitchen?" she asked him, one of her eyebrows up. This was natural for mothers to do, so we can't blame Koichi-chan if he sighed, disappointed. Aoko looked at him, waiting for a reply.

Koichi glanced up at his mother and sighed, "no magic is allowed in the kitchen especially when mommy's making her famous Japanese fried rice," he said, robotic way, as if he was memorizing 'The Ten Basic Rules in the Kuroba Kitchen'. Aoko nodded and proceeded in cooking.

"B-but, mommy," he reasoned, "dad's doing it, why can't I?" he asked, pointing to Kaito. Aoko looked towards the kitchen counter, where Kaito was snapping his fingers as white and red roses appeared. He put them into the vase and then, rubbing his hands, a bouquet of flowers appeared.

Aoko looked at her husband in awe and then towards her son, "daddy's doing a favor for mommy," she smiled, her eyebrow twitching. Koichi frowned. He wrapped his tiny hands around the dove and suddenly, it vanished between his hands. Aoko smiled, _"like father like son,"_ she thought with a sigh.

"Oh, by the way, Koi-chan," Aoko said without looking at him, her attention to the soup, "could you clean up the attic for me?" she smiled, her head slightly turned towards Koichi. He jumped down the stool, "okay," he prolonged the word.

"If you find anything unusual like a white top hat and a monocle, don't touch it," Kaito smirked as his son was leaving the kitchen. Koichi stopped, "a monocle?" he asked curiously. Aoko elbowed Kaito, "your father's just joking," she smiled sweetly; "right?" she looked at Kaito with half-moon eyes. "Yeah…," Kaito nodded nervously.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Kaito, you can't just say words like 'top hat', 'monocle' or even 'hang-glider' in front of your son," Aoko warned, "he's too young for these things," she said seriously. Kaito sat on the stool, "too young? For Pete's sake, Aoko! He started reading Arsene Lupin when he was 4!" Kaito shot back. "That's because he has your I.Q. of 400," Aoko glared at him.

Kaito pouted, "Kids these days…," he mumbled.

"Koi-chan is better off without knowing your other side. He's a curious boy and a little bit talkative," Aoko turned her attention to the rice balls. "He got that from you, you know," Kaito said, grabbing one of the finished rice balls.

Aoko looked at him with half-moon eyes before he could take a bite. He looked down to his hand and then to his glaring wife. He put back the rice ball and pouted again.

"Anyway," she continued, scooping a handful of sticky rice and shaping it, "the minute he finds out about KID and who he really is," she glanced up to her husband, "and the minute he tells his friends about it, who knows? One of them may be a son or **daughter** of a famous detective," she washed her hands and placed the tray of rice balls inside a cabinet. She didn't closed it and turned towards her husband, "do you get all of this I'm saying?" she asked, at last.

Kaito stared at her, "watching you work in the kitchen makes me dizzy," he said, folding his arms behind his head. "Kaito!?" she exclaimed, her hands on her waist. "Yes, yes. I get it," he pouted again.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Koichi opened the door to the attic and fanned his way in since there were a lot of dusts, "when was the last time they REALLY clean this place?" he asked himself, looking around and coughing a little.

His attention was easily caught by a box labeled "Kaito's things. Do not touch.".

Koichi stared down at it, "the more it says not to touch it, the more I want to," he grinned to himself. He opened the box and his eyes widened.

He took the gold frame from it, "this must be Grandpa," he mumbled, staring at the man in white suit, hold a bouquet in one hand and fan of cards on the other hand. Koichi smiled as he saw the name at the corner, "Kuroba Toichi," he read, _"my name must have been taken from Grandpa's,"_ he thought with a soft smile.

He returned the frame onto the box. Then, he looked around and saw a box labeled "Aoko's stuff" with a smiley face drawn beside it. Koichi lifted Kaito's box and placed it above the shelf and opened Aoko's box. He was surprised as soon as he took a good look at it, "what's this…?"

Koichi went down stairs and stumbled into the kitchen. Aoko and Kaito stared at him, startled. Koichi smiled as he looked up to his mom, "sorry," he grinned. Aoko's eyes widened as she bent down to her son, "Koi-chan, where did you get this?" she pointed at the cap Koichi was wearing. It was a blue cap with slight stains on it.

"I was surprised too," Koichi smiled, "I found this in your box. Isn't this a boy's cap?" he asked. Aoko smiled up to Kaito and then to Koichi, "yup. It belongs to your dad," she replied. She stood up and took the cap off Koichi, "I'll borrow this for a while," she smiled, "…finish up the attic," she continued, sitting across Kaito. Koichi smiled and nodded and quickly left the kitchen.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Aoko settled down on the stool across him. She wore the blue hat backwards and smirked at Kaito. Kaito chuckled, "doesn't suit you anymore," he grinned. Aoko nodded, "brings back the memories, huh?" she smiled, blush a little. Kaito looked at her lovingly, "yeah. Almost like magic…,"

**---------------- **  
**(FLASHBACK) – Episode 219 flashback**

_It was Spring festival; yet, another year for Nakamori Aoko, age 7. There were numerous people at the station, right in front of the clock tower. Aoko stood there, admiring the beautiful Cherry Blossoms; its petals fluttered and gradually hit the ground._

_Aoko squeezed her father's hand as she stood there, immobile as she stared at the sea of people. "Are you ready to go now, Aoko?" Inspector Nakamori Ginzou looked down at his lovely daughter. Aoko looked up, her eyebrow burrowed, "go where, daddy?" she asked._

_Her father chuckled and bent down, "didn't I promise you that we'll go to the zoo today?" he asked. Aoko's eyes widened, "you remembered?" she laughed and hugged her father._

_"Why wouldn't I?" he asked._

_Aoko looked at him, "because you never remember your promise," she smiled._

_"A-ah, is that so?" Nakamori asked with dotted eyes._

_"See? You promised me that you'll buy me a teddy bear last year but you bought me a doll instead," she smiled innocently. Nakamori looked at her with dotted eyes and a sweat dropping down at the back of his head. He laughed slowly and nervously, "oh well," he smiled, standing up.  
_

_"Daddy is so forgetful," Aoko laughed oh-so-cutely. Suddenly, Nakamori's phone rang. He immediately answered, "yes, this is Nakamori. Really…? Alright…, I'm on my way," he ended the conversation and looked down to Aoko, who looked up to him eagerly._

_"Sorry, Aoko," he bent down, "KID is going to strike again. Can you wait for daddy in front of the clock tower?" he smiled. Aoko looked at him in disappointment, "alright…," she tried to smile and crossed the street towards the clock tower._

_**-o-o-o-**_

_Kuroba Kaito, age 7, walked up to his father, who was busy typing something, "dad, I'm going out for a walk," he said. His father, Kuroba Toichi, looked down at him, "oh? Aren't you going to celebrate Spring Festival with me and your mother?" he asked, lifting his son and sitting him on his lap._

_"I won't be out long," Kaito smiled. He looked at the computer, where his father was typing, "what's that, dad?" he pointed. Kuroba Toichi laughed, "it's something for the police. I'm doing a report," he smiled, lying. Kaito stared up at him, "looks more like a riddle to me," he jumped down from his lap._

_Kaito waved back, "anyway, I'll go for now!" he slammed the door behind him. Toichi-san smiled and went back to typing his name at the bottom of the paper…, "Kaitou No. 1412"_

_**-------**_

_Kaito went to clock tower place. He looked around as he walked and scanned the place. It was crowded and a lot of people. A lot of children ran around, chasing each other while holding their kites. Kaito didn't mind them as he walked around._

_Suddenly, he spotted a girl, up the stairs right in front of the clock tower. She stood there as if looking for someone. The girl was about his age, wearing a pink dress. Kaito turned his cap backwards and zipped up his jacket as he climbed up the stairs, towards the clock tower._

_As soon as he got up there, he stood beside the girl. It was as if she didn't notice his presence. Suddenly, "who are you waiting for?"_

_Aoko shot her head beside her, a boy stood there, wearing a blue cap and a matching jacket. "My father," she replied, looking at him. Kaito sensed that she was startled by his sudden question but then, "but he might not come because he's busy," she looked down to her feet. She looked pretty disappointed._

_Kaito looked at her, feeling a bit sorry. He wordlessly stood beside her, looking around. Aoko glanced at him and continued to look around too. Suddenly, she spotted his hand in front of her. She stared at it and out of nowhere, a flower appeared. She looked up at him and then to the flower._

_"I'm Kuroba Kaito," he smiled, "nice to meet you." Aoko took the rose from him, "I'm Nakamori Aoko," she smiled back, "nice to meet you too."_

_**AFTER 30 MINUTES…**_

_Aoko and Kaito walked, holding hands, along the busy streets of Tokyo. She laughed as Kaito snapped his fingers and a dove appeared on his hand, "Wow, amazing, Kaito-kun!" she exclaimed in excitement._

_Kaito bowed playfully, "thank you! Such great audience," he joked. Aoko giggled suddenly she heard him say, "Now, I just made a pretty girl like you smile," he grinned. Aoko blushed a little, "ah, yeah," she nodded._

_Kaito looked at his watch, "oh no! I have to meet my parents," he looked at Aoko worriedly. Aoko stared at him and then, smiled, "it's okay. I'll be fine on my own. I'm used to it anyway," she looked at him. He blushed a little, "don't worry. I'll still be seeing you," he smirked. He took off his cap and wore it on Aoko, "sign of friendship," he grinned._

_Aoko turned the cap backwards, just like what Kaito did a while ago, "yeah! I'll be seeing you too," she smiled. Kaito waved his hand as he ran towards in another direction, "bye, Aoko-chan!" he smiled. Aoko blushed and waved back, "thank you, Magician-san," she chuckled._

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

**----------------- **  
Aoko smiled as she looked at Kaito, who was reading the newspaper. He lowered the newspaper, "oh, are you done with your flashback?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Aoko chuckled, "whatever, Kaito," she stood up to serve the lunch.

"Oh, by the way, while you were recalling how we met, Koichi went out for a while. He said that he'll be walking around the old clock tower," Kaito shot up the newspaper to his face again. "Oh, did he?" Aoko slightly turned her face towards Kaito. She looked at the food she was about to served, secretly smiling to herself, _"who knows? That clock tower works like magic," _she thought.

--------------

Koichi walked around the old clock tower. There were a lot of people but then, he spotted a girl, standing up the stairs; wearing a red dress, the wind blowing against her brown hair. She was looking around, indicating that she was waiting for someone. Koichi walked up to her and stood mutely beside her.

She didn't feel his presence but hut he smiled anyway, "who are you waiting for?" he asked. The girl looked at him strangely. She looked around, "I'm waiting for my dad," she replied. She looked down to her feet, "but he's busy. He said that he would be catching an international thief named 'Kaitou KID'," she told Koichi.

Koichi looked at her and stretched out his arms. She looked at him and then to his hand. Suddenly, a white rose appeared, "I'm Kuroba Koichi," he smirked, "nice to meet you." The girl smiled and accepted the rose, "oh, you're a magician!" she exclaimed.

Koichi nodded, "..and who might you be?" he asked, "a beautiful girl like doesn't deserve to be sad," he grinned.

"I'm Kudo Ruriko," she smiled, "nice to meet you, Kuroba-kun."

_Got to believe in magic  
Tell me how 2 people find each other  
In a world that's full of strangers  
Got to believe in magic  
Something's stronger than the moon above  
'Coz it's magic when 2 people fall in love_

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412: **_Haha, like father like son, eh?Not really my best one but oh well… anyway!_

Attention all passengers of Love Express. Thank you for boarding the Love Express. We surely are looking forward to your **comments/reviews**. Please journey with us again, here, in _**Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy. **_Also, please check out my other story, **"Sayonara,Kaito..."**_**  
**_

**Thank you for reading! **Please visit my** LiveJournal too! **It's my** HOMEPAGE **in my **PROFILE! **Check it out** for new updates **and** sneak peek of the next chapter!**


	24. HxK Who is She?

**Who Is She?**

**(HeijixKazuha)**

**Disclaimer: Meitantei Conan/Detective Conan/Case Closed is not mine. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei. Oh yeah, Arumi belongs to me. You can read her in CHAPTER 20!**

**Engineer MOTZ1412**: Good day to all the readers/passengers of Love Express!

**Koichi (see previous chapter): **Yo, everyone!

**Engineer MOTZ1412**: Koichi-chan, really glad you could join us!

**Koichi**: Who wouldn't be? Love Express is so wicked cool!

**MOTZ1412**: Aww, you're adorable! _-pinches his cheeks-_

**Koichi**: _-sneers-_…and thanks to me, your readers for this chapter will be 2 times the number of readers in the other chapters!

**MOTZ1412**: _-half-moon eyes-_ Typical Kuroba…

**Koichi:** _-laughs maniacally-_ I'm cute, aren't I, readers?

**MOTZ1412**: _-throws tomato-_ whoopsie! I think that tomato slipped off my hand ACCIDENTALLY!

**Koichi:** Hey!_ –wipes of tomato stain off his face-_

**MOTZ1412:** _-evil smile-_ Anyway, you're just a new character from the last chapter, so don't get all boastful!

**Koichi: **_-shrugs-_ yeah, yeah..

**MOTZ1412:** -_eyes Koichi-_ Anyway, _-smiles at readers-_ **A BIG THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED IN THE LAST CHAPTER!! **_-claps-_ Please enjoy this chapter entitled, **"Who IS She?"** and the pair will be 'HeijixKazuha'! Enjoy!

**P.S.: PARTS WOULD BE TAKEN FROM MOVIE 7- CROSSROAD IN ANCIENT CAPITAL**

* * *

Toyama Kazuha, who was obviously bored, lay on Hattori Heiji's bed. Her upper body on the bed while her feet flat on the matted floor. She sighed again as she looked beside her. A boy, sitting upright and leaning against the wall beside his bed, reading a book that he seemed to just got hold of this morning. 

She sighed again, hugging Heiji's pillow. "Ahou, aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?" Heiji lowered his book, exposing his eyes only, one eyebrow up. "I'm bored," she said sleepily.

"So you decided that coming here would make you less bored?" he asked, closing his book. Kazuha stood up, "well, yeah. I thought we should go somewhere," she smiled, grabbing her bag. She dug her hand inside and got out a pack of chips. She opened it and sat on the floor, leaning against Heiji's bed.

"It's hot out there. Only idiots would want to go out at this time of the year," he replied as he lay on his bed. Kazuha stretched her hand backwards, offering him some chips. Heiji dug his hand and ate some.

---------------

**IN TOKYO…**

Achoo!

Shinichi rubbed his nose as he walked around the park with Ran. "You're catching a cold at this time of the year?" Ran asked, fanning herself. "Nah," Shinichi replied, "someone must be pertaining to me," he replied.

---------------

Heiji yawned as he folded his arms behind his head. "Hey, Heiji," Kazuha suddenly said. "Hmm?" he simply replied. "Who's your first love?" she looked back at him. Suddenly, Heiji coughed, "w-w-why d-do you want to know?" he asked nervously. "Because," she sat at the edge of his bed, "you never told me ever since we went to Kyoto," she reasoned. **(see Movie 7)**

"You don't need to know," he mumbled, leaning back on his pillow again.

Kazuha looked at him, "well, why don't we try something Arumi taught me?" she grinned. Heiji looked at her, "what's that?" he asked curiously.

"It's more of like hypnotism," she smiled.

Heiji leaned back again, "it's not true anyway," he mumbled. "It's true!" Kazuha insisted. "You ahou! Prove it!" he shot back. "Well, she did it to me and when I woke up, she knew who my first love is," she said.

"Y-your first love?" Heiji repeated. Suddenly, Kazuha realized what she blurted out. She blushed and looked away, "y-yeah," she silently answered. "Who was it?" Heiji asked. Kazuha looked at him, one eyebrow up. "Who's your first love, according to her?" Heiji asked, as if excited. Kazuha looked away, avoiding his stare. She was flushed red, "i-it's none of your business…," she mumbled. Heiji sat back, "that's boring," he mumbled. Kazuha looked at him, "c'mon, Heiji. Let's try it!" she suddenly smiled. _"If it's the only way for her to know the truth…,"_ he thought, "sure," he replied. Kazuha clapped her hands, "alrighty! Let's get started!"

---------------

Heiji sat up to get started with this 'experiment' but suddenly, Kazuha leaned towards him, "w-what?" he asked, blushing. She pushed him back, she kneeled on top of him. "H-hey," Heiji shot up but Kazuha held him still. "Don't move, ahou," she said softly. She put out a silver necklace.

She moved it from side to side, "look at this, Heiji," she whispered, "this necklace," she said. Heiji's eyes followed it suddenly, he felt sleepy, "close your eyes, Heiji," she said calmly. Kazuha smiled, "piece of cake," she mumbled as she sat beside Heiji, combing his hair backward. He was sound asleep and then she whispered to his ears, "now, Heiji. I want you to answer the following questions, you got me?" she asked.

She crossed her fingers, waiting for a reply. Suddenly, "okay…," Heiji replied. Kazuha chuckled and kneeled beside his bed excitedly. She leaned towards him and sigh as she stared down at him. Yes, he was adorable when asleep and so peaceful too.

"Heiji," she started, "where did you meet your first love?"

"At a temple in Kyoto," he replied, calmly as if sleep talking.

"Oh," her eyes widened, "what did she look like?"

"She has brown hair, tied up in pigtails. She had a kimono on and a bit make-up,"

"Do you know who she is?" Kazuha, by this time, is sensing something queer.

"Yeah…,"

"Who is she?" Kazuha asked.

"I…I can't tell…,"

Kazuha looked at him, "even in his sleep, he's still stubborn," she mumbled.

"Do you like her?" she asked again.

"I love her," Kazuha's heart skipped a beat.

"Was she playing with a ball under the Cherry Blossom tree?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"Then, she is Toyama Kazuha, ne?" Kazuha asked, hoping for a reply. Heiji did not reply; he was silent. Kazuha sighed and lost hope suddenly,

"Yeah, she is,"

Kazuha stared at him, wide-eyed. She felt back a little, causing the chair beside her to fall over. Heiji shot his eyes open, "h-hey!" he sat up immediately. He looked at Kazuha who was flushed red. He smiled, "what's wrong with you?" he asked. Kazuha just shook her head, her head very, VERY red. She stood up, "I-I guess this is it for now," she said as she walked towards Heiji's study table, where her things were.

Heiji sat there and realized, "did it work?" he asked, looking at her as she packed her stuff. She just nodded, "I don't have any business here so I better go back or else Dad's gonna get mad at me," she said quickly and nervously.

Kazuha shoved everything into her bag. Suddenly, she felt his arms around her shoulders. She froze and right then and there, she dropped some of her stuff on the table. He lightly placed his chin on her shoulder, "so, now that you know," he whispered, "can you tell me what you think?" he asked with a smiled.

Kazuha's heart beat was fast and slow at the same time. She didn't know what to do, "I-I…," it was the only thing she could say. His arms slide down to her waist, pulling her closer to him, "now that you know I love you," he said, "what now, Toyama Kazuha?" he said, almost seductively.

Heiji spun her around, facing her to him; his left hand on the table, trapping her between him and the table. His right hand lifted her chin up as he leaned towards her. As their lips met, Kazuha remained immobile. Heiji knew what he was doing was wrong and so, he pulled back but before he could, Kazuha kissed back. She wounded her arms around his neck, pushing the back of his head towards her.

Heiji leaned forward, causing Kazuha's things on his table to drop down on the floor. Her books, wallet and her mobile phone fell on the matted floor causing a loud thump. They didn't mind those as they got more intense of what they were doing.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, "Heiji, Kazuha-chan? You two okay?" Shizuka asked, knocking again.

Heiji pulled back a little, "yeah, we are," he took a deep breath and kissed her again, getting more and more passionate. Suddenly, Shizuka knocked again, "I hope you two aren't fighting again," she tried to joke. But unfortunately, it was a bad time to joke around. Kazuha pulled back a little, "no, we aren't," taking a big breath and kissed him again.

"Alright, you two take care. I'm going to shop for a while," they heard her leave. Both of them pulled back, "alright. Take care," the both said at the same time. They both laughed at this as they were out of breaths.

Kazuha sat on his bed, her stuff on her hand as she stuffed them inside her bag, "anyway, I better get going," she smiled. Heiji kneeled down in front of her to pick up the stuff she dropped, "sure," he replied, handing her things to her. Heiji kissed her again, "I love you," he smiled.

Kazuha nodded happily, "I love you," replying to his kiss.

* * *

**Engineer Motz**: Yey for fluffs! _–hugs a Kaitou KID doll-_

**Koichi**: that was…whoa! I'm only 7 and I still can't believe what I'm reading _–reads again-_

**Motz**: _-covers his eyes-_ not in the right age, mister! _-half-moon eyes-_

**Koichi**:_-whines-_ awww, party-pooper!

**Motz**: Oh, yada-yada! You're just like your father!

**Koichi**: _-pouts_- whatever

**Motz**:-evil smile- Although, I'll let you read it if you can lick your elbow._-smirks-_

**Koichi**: _-tries to lick elbow-_ damnit! It's impossible!

**Motz**: _-evil laugh-_ Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story, my dear readers!! I'm still waiting for more **reviews** so if you'd be ever so kind to give me one? _–hugs you-_ Thanks for boarding the _**Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy! **_

**Koichi: **Argh! I can't lick it!!!


	25. SxR Simple Note

**Simple Note**

**(ShinxRan)**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs to the great Gosho Aoyama-sensei –I am not worthy!- **

**Engineer MOTZ1412**: A pleasant day to all the passengers! This is your locomotive engineer, Aikamotz and I will be with you for today's trip. Thank you, readers for sending **reviews in the last chapter**! A big thank you for your support and I'll be glad to hear from you by sending in a review! Today's trip will be entitled, **"Simple Note"** and the pairings would be SHINxRAN!! Enjoy and thank you for choosing _**Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy!!**_

**P.S.: The story will be the continuation of Chapter 23.**

* * *

Kudo Ran stood in front of a full-body mirror as she fixed her dress. The zipper at her back was half-open (since she couldn't reach it). Suddenly, a little boy with brown hair, just like her husband, stumbled into the room.  
Ran was startled and looked at him, "Shin-chan, don't do that!" she said, kneeling down in front of her son and helping him stand up.

"Do what, mommy?" he said oh-so-cutely. She sighed with a smile, "nothing," she stood up and continue on in fixing her hair, "Shin-chan, go change. We're going to Grandma and Grandpa's house," she said without looking down at the boy as he took out a book from his father's shelf. He shot his head to his mom, "WHAT?!" he exclaimed, "I was planning to finish Sherlock Holmes today," he whined, "I don't want to go!!"

She looked at him as she sat down on the bed, "mou, Shin-chan, stop it! You sound just like your father," she said with half-moon eyes.

Then, "heard my name," Kudo Shinichi entered the room suddenly, he stopped, seeing his wife dressed up, "where're you going?" he asked.

Ran looked at him with half-moon eyes, one eyebrow up, "didn't Yukiko-san told you that we're going to attend their Anniversary Party?" she reminded. Shinichi looked at her, wide-eyed, "WHAT?!" he exclaimed, "I was planning to go to the bookstore with Ruriko and buy more Agatha Christie short stories," he whined, "I don't want to go."

Ran chuckled softly with half-moon eyes and looked at Kudo Shin, who was reading a book as he sat on the bed,_ "like father like son,"_ she thought. She stood up, "Kudo Shinichi and Kudo Shin!" she exclaimed. The two boys looked at her.

"I want you two to stop whining and get dressed," she ordered, "now," she punched the wall beside her, causing it to crack a little. "A-ah, yes, ma'am," the both said at the same time with dotted-eyes.

"Mommy," a little girl with long brown hair called as she was about to enter the room, "can Daddy and I go…to..the…," her voice stopped as the little girl saw her mom dressed up, "where are we going?" she asked.

Ran slapped her forehead, "just get dressed, Ruri-chan," she said with a sigh. Ruriko climbed up the bed and stood on it, behind Ran and zipped up Ran's dress, "m-mom, can I just buy Agatha Christie books?" she pleaded, "it'll just take a minute or so," she smiled.

Ran looked at her daughter, standing on the bed, "get down and get dressed," she repeated again.

Suddenly, "ah-le-le," Shin exclaimed as he flipped page of the book. Ran, Shinichi and Ruriko looked at him, who picked up a paper from the floor, "what's this…?" he mumbled. Ran sat on the bed, beside her son as she looked at the paper, "hey, I know this!" she exclaimed happily, handing the paper to Shinichi, "reminds me the good memories," she smiled.

Shinichi smiled, "yeah…," he mumbled, sitting beside his wife. "What? Tell us!" Ruriko and Shin said at the same time. "Well…," Ran smiled and blushed a little

**-o-o-o-**

**(FLASHBACK)**

"_Ran!" Suzuki Sonoko called, entering the kitchen, "what're you doing here? Everyone's in our game room to play billiards," she smiled, looking at Ran who was busy preparing food, "Sonoko, this is your party and YOUR house, at least help me and Kisami to prepare food," she said, busy preparing._

"_But, Ran. Kisami is also in the game room, playing billiards and a bit drunk," she said. "Eh?" Ran looked beside her where her supposedly-helper was, but all she saw was an empty trash bin. She looked at it with half-moon eyes, "and she said, 'Ran, I'll help with the dishes.' Yeah right!" Ran mumbled._

_Sonoko pulled her arm, "c'mon, Ran!" she grinned. "But Sonoko, I don't know how to play billiards," she smiled, lips twitching. "Ah, that's no problem," Sonoko winked, "I know someone who can teach you," she smiled._

_--_

_So, by now, you must've guessed that yes, the Class B was having their Farewell Party because soon, they will be in different colleges. Well, since the richest girl in class, Suzuki Sonoko, offered to throw the party at her house, they all agreed. But it ended up that the chef had a day-off so Ran and Kisami went to prepare the food._

_Well, Kisami, who had been sneaking out of the kitchen to join her friends, ended up drunk and now, Ran is being pulled to the game room where all the class B were._

_Sonoko pushed her into the arms of, "Shinichi?!" Ran mumbled, pulling back from his arms. She looked at Sonoko and then, to him, "hey, Ran," he smiled. "Kudo-kun can teach you billiards, he's really good," she smiled. Ran looked at Sonoko, "b-but, really, Sonoko…," she nervously smiled._

"_Anyway," Yumi clapped to call everyone's attention, "let's start with 9-ball! But since Kisami's pretty drunk, let's just count her out," she smiled. Everyone took their seats and some were standing. Loud music, laughing, drinking… yep, typical party._

_Finally, when it was Ran turn, she held the stick and bent down to shoot. Luckily, Shinichi gave her some tips on how to hold a billiard stick and how to play 9-ball. Ran aimed on ball number 5, one eye shut so she could aim. _

_Suddenly, she felt a weigh on her stick. She glanced beside her and saw his face, "Sh-Shinichi?" she mumbled. Shinichi held her stick, his hand on hers, his body against her as he held her thumb up and placed the near-tip of the stick under the curved index finger, "focus," he slightly smiled. Ran slightly blushed but maintained her focus on the white ball._

_She felt him pull the stick backward a little and then, took the aim on the white ball. Lucratively, the number 5 ball went into the hole, "strike!" Shinichi grinned to his classmates who clapped in amazement. "Oi, Kudo! This is NOT baseball," Hiroshi said with half-moon eyes. "A-Ah, I just got carried away," Shinichi scratched the back of his head._

"_Anyway," Shun patted Ran's shoulder, "one more shot for you," he smiled, "since you were able to shot number 5," he winked. Ran smiled and nodded, "okay," she said. She bent down again to shoot suddenly, she felt him again, "okay, now, steady," he smirked._

"_Oi, wait a minute," Sonoko hit him on the head, "you two get a room, will you?" she said with half-moon eyes but she was grinning. Their classmates cheered while Sonoko and Hiroshi pushed Ran and Shinichi towards the door leading to the balcony._

_The closed the door, locked it and covered the view from the inside using the curtain._

_---_

"_Mou, Sonoko," Ran sighed. _

"_It's not that bad," he suddenly said as he sat on the bench and looked up at the sky. Ran smiled and joined him, sitting beside him._

_After a few minutes, the wind blew causing her to sneeze. "Getting a cold?" he asked, grinning. "Shut it," Ran sniffed with half-moon eyes. She felt his arms around her. She didn't know why, but suddenly, she leaned on his shoulder. It was, maybe, an instinct since they had been friends for almost 11 years or so._

_It was then; she realized that he lightly leaned his head on hers as he held her hand. It wasn't awkward, well, not really but let's just say, some things are not meant to be said. She knew he liked her and he knew that she liked him. No more, and that was all there is to know._

_---_

_Ran found herself, sleeping on the couch in the Mouri Detective Agency. She yawned and stretched and could see her father, who was drunk and sleeping on his desk again. She glanced at her watch, it was 3 a.m. in the morning._

"_What happened…?" she mumbled. Suddenly she remembered, here eyes widened, "I leaned on his shoulder, then he mumbled something and…," she touched her lips, "w-we…," she sighed, her eyes softened, "…and he said… and I said… and I fell asleep…," she chuckled to herself, "silly me. On important nights like this, why in the world would I fall asleep?" she felt something in her clutched fist. _

_She opened her fist and a paper fell. She sat up and straightened the paper on her lap, there, it was written, _

_Next time, don't fall asleep on my shoulder like an idiot_

_-smiley face-_

_I love you..._

_Mouri Ran_

_From: You know...-smiley face- _

_P.S.: Property of Kudo Shinichi  
_

_Ran chuckled, "Shinichi…,"_

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

**-o-o-o-o-**

Ran stared up at the ceiling with dreamy eyes, as she was remembering the good times. Suddenly she felt a weak tug on her dress, "mommy," Shin called.

Ran looked at him, "eh? What is it?" she smiled.

"Dad told me not to tell you that he and Ruri-neechan went out to buy books and Guess what?" he grinned victoriously, "I kept it as a secret from you for 10 minutes and I did it all by myself," he smiled, "aren't you proud of me?" he looked at his mom.

Ran's eyebrow twitched, "why, yes. I'm very proud of you," she smiled, but inside, _"Shinichi, you idiot!!!"_

-----

"C'mon Ruriko," Shinichi smiled down to his daughter. Ruriko smiled excitedly, suddenly, she looked at him, "dad, your pants is vibrating," she pointed. "Eh?"

Shinichi quickly answered the phone, "yes, Kudo Shinichi speaking… Inspector…? Okay… alright…. I'm on my way…," he shut his phone. He smiled at his daughter, hoping that she didn't deduce anything he's about to say but unfortunately…

"That was Inspector Megure, right?" she asked, "Kaitou KID has a heist again and they need you help," she stared up to her dad, who's lips twitched. Shinichi sighed and kneeled down to his daughter, "I'm sorry, Ruriko. But can you wait for me in front of that clock tower?" he smiled.

She nodded excitedly, "alright!" she ran towards the clock tower.

--------

It was passed 15 minutes after her father left. She looked around, as she stood there. Suddenly, "who are you waiting for?"

Ruriko looked beside her, where a boy at her age, stood as he looked at her with a smile. Ruriko looked at him, one eyebrow up, "I'm waiting for my dad," she simply answered and looked down to her feet, "but he's busy. He said that he would be catching an international thief named 'Kaitou KID'," she told the strange boy.

The boy looked at her and stretched out his arms. She looked at him and then to his hand. Suddenly, a white rose appeared,

"I'm Kuroba Koichi," he smirked, "nice to meet you." Ruriko smiled and accepted the rose, "oh, you're a magician!" she exclaimed.

Koichi nodded, "who might you be?" he asked, "a beautiful girl like doesn't deserve to be sad," he grinned.

She blushed a little, "I'm Kudo Ruriko," she smiled, "nice to meet you, Kuroba-kun."

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412: **For the first time, I made a fanfic that has no particular plot. Yey for randomness! _–laughs like an idiot-_

Attention all passengers of Love Express. Thank you for boarding the Love Express. We surely are looking forward to your **comments/reviews**. Please journey with us again, here, in _**Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy.**_

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to visit my other story, "Sayonara, Kaito"!**


	26. KxA Rain, Rain

**Rain, Rain**

**(KaitoxAoko)**

**Disclaimer: Yep, you guessed it. I don't own Magic Kaito. It belongs to Aoyama Gosho. But, Koichi and Ruriko belong to me!**

**Engineer MOTZ1412:** Good day to all my passengers!

**Ruriko(see previous chapter)**: _-waves-_Morning!

**motzKID**: I'm glad you could join us, Ruri-chan!

**Ruriko**: Actually, I need to go in a few minutes 'cause Koichi and I are going to play in the park.

**motzKID**: ooooh, looks like somebody likes someone _–sneers-_

**Ruriko**: _-blush-_ I DO NOT! ..and just so you know, me and Koichi are just friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S.

**motzKID**: _-half-moon eyes-_ right... Anyway, please enjoy this fic entitled, "Rain, Rain," and will be about KaitoxAoko

**Ruriko**: K-Koichi's mom and d-dad?

**motzKID**: Yep!

**Ruriko**: _-blush-_ I-I think I'm gonna stay here for a while…

* * *

It was raining again. This time, it was hard. Schools have been cancelled due to this 'incoming typhoon'. Well, of course, by mean school, I mean, even Ekoda High. It started the minute when… 

"Attention all students," the principal called through the speakers that went on to every classroom, "due to the heavy rains," students are starting to whisper, "we would be having our dismissal in 5 minutes, please pack up and inform your parents."

**-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e- **

Yes, you could hear students cheering, clapping and even, dancing. Well, you may think it's idiotic to dance because school was canceled. Wrong. Let's proceed to Ekoda High Class 2B then, shall we?

There, standing at the back of the classroom, was Kuroba Kaito, well, not dancing but… let's just say, he's celebrating. He threw cards everywhere and confetti filled the classroom floor.

--

"Kuroba Kaito, I want this mess to be cleaned up, now!" the teacher scolded him. He didn't mind though and ran towards the door and before he could slam it close, he stuck his head, "so long, suckers!" and slammed it and the Class B could hear him scream with joy through the halls. Nakamori Aoko, as well as the class, stared at the closed door in shock, "typical Kaito," they all mumbled with half-moon eyes.

Alas, the bell had rung as everyone grabbed their things and exited to the door. Aoko, who was alone since Kaito left her, passed by her locker, _"umbrella...,"_ she thought as she opened her locker to change her school shoes.

"Aoko, do you have an umbrella?"

Aoko, startled, looked to her left, then to the right. Her eyebrow up, she looked up and saw a boy, sitting above the lockers, "Kaito! Get down from there or you'll be expelled, this time!" she scolded. He jumped down, "I didn't bring an umbrella and I just remembered that when I went our the school building and noticed I was getting wet," he grinned sheepishly.

"Well, duh, Kaito. Of course you'll get wet!" she pulled out an umbrella from her locker, "I doubt this would work," she said.

"Why?"

"Because," she opened the umbrella and frowned at it, "it's full of holes," she pouted. Well, knowing Kaito, his reply would be, "geez, Aoko! Who keeps an umbrella full of holes?!" he laughed. Aoko looked at him with half-moon eyes, "I guess we'll have to stay here in school," she frowned.

Kaito folded his arms behind his head and leaned against the lockers, "…what should we do…?"

"Oh, if it isn't Kuroba-kun and Nakamori-san?" Akako smiled as she opened her purple umbrella, "what's with those long faces?" she asked. Kaito's face brightened, "Koizumi-kun! You have an umbrella," he stood properly. Akako smirked, "too late, Hakuba-kun already reserved this," she smiled, leaving.

"Aww, darn," Kaito whined. Suddenly, Aoko smiled, "hey, isn't your house near here?" she asked.

"Earth to Aoko," Kaito sneered, "you've been coming and going from my house. You should that it is," he said with half-moon eyes.

"Why don't we just walk under the rain for a bit and I'll stay over at your house until the rain stops?" she suggested.

"What? Do you want us to catch a cold?"

"Why worry, Kaito? I'm sure school doesn't start until Monday," she smiled.

He frowned, "alright," he sighed,_ "I still have a heist tomorrow but, what the heck..?"_ he sighed, "we don't have any choice."

-------

Heavy footsteps made tiny splash sound as they hit the wet ground of Tokyo, Aoko and Kaito walked. Aoko sneezed a little, "curse this stupid rain," she sniffed. Suddenly, "here," Kaito handed her his school jacket _(you know, those black ones that students in Japan wear...)_, "or else your dad's gonna kill me if you catch a cold," he blushed a little and turned away.

Aoko stared down to the jacket, "oh, thanks," she smiled, flushed as she used it as her 'umbrella'. Kaito was, well, wet and cold while Aoko walked, looking at him, "are you okay?" she asked. He nodded, "I'm used to it. You know, because sometimes, while I'm flying up there, rain would start to pour and my hang-gli--" he paused and realized what he just said.

"Fly?" Aoko repeated. "A-ah, that was a joke," he grinned, his eyebrow twitching.

"eh…," Aoko mumbled.

As they reached the Kuroba House, Kaito searched for the key in his pocket, "mom's not home until tomorrow," he informed. "Oh," Aoko replied. Suddenly, "Oh, _-insert curse here-_ I think I left my key…," he said as he reached for his back pocket.

"Aw, great! We're cold, wet and stuck," Aoko mumbled.

"How about your house?" he asked, sitting on the doorstep.

"Locked. I was supposed to stay over at Keiko's but she was absent to day, right?" she sat beside him.

There was silence.

Kaito shivered a little, "curse this rain…," he mumbled. Aoko smiled and put his jacket on him, "you need this now," she said, leaning forward and her forehead against his, "slight fever," she leaned back.

Kaito blushed, "I'm perfectly f-" he sneezed, "-ine." Aoko looked at him, "I'm sure we would be fine out here. What's better than observing the rain?" she smiled. Suddenly, the lightning struck, thunder roared.

-----

"What are y-you doing…?" Kaito blushed with half-moon eyes as Aoko hugged him, her head on his chest, "Aoko…?" he asked.

"Eh?" she sat up, "s-sorry," she mumbled, blushing as she looked away. Kaito scratched his cheeks, blushing too. He felt her shiver beside him, causing him to look at her.

"W-What?" she stared back in question. "Don't try to hide it," Kaito sneered, "you're cold, aren't you?" he asked. He wrapped his arms around her, "no use to hide it. Well, not from me, that is," he smiled. Aoko, who was surprised by her childhood friend's sudden kindness, blushed furiously but she didn't mind at all. It was Kaito, after all.

Suddenly, the thunder roared again. Aoko shut her eyes and slowly opened it, "that was…. wow," she mumbled.

"Hey, Aoko,"

Aoko looked at him, "hmm?"

"N-nothing…," he looked away, she could see him blush.

Aoko looked at him, "what? What is it?" she asked. He glanced up at her and then down to his shoes again, "I was just thinking. Usually, you wouldn't suggest something like, 'let go to your house and I'll stay over there.' Like that," he imitated, "why? Why did you do that?" he asked.

"What do you mean? Of course I'll say that since your house is nearer," she smiled.

He shook his head, "no. You usually would say, 'I guess I'll go home now. I'd rather be stuck outside my house that being with you.' that," he imitated her voice again.

Aoko's eyes widened, and hid her blush, "a-ah, that one. W-well t-t-that one…," she tried to explain. Without a reason she tried to change the subject as she frowned, "h-how about you? You usually will say, 'no way! I don't want an ugly girl staying in my house.' like that," she reasoned.

"Then," Kaito's bangs covered his eyes, "what if I just wanted to be with you?" he asked with a smirk. Aoko's eyes widened, "eh?" she stared at him, not believing what she's hearing. "Ever thought of that?" he looked at her, his arms still around her.

Aoko fell silent, _"is that what he wanted to tell me all along?"_ she thought, blushing. Suddenly, Kaito leaned forward, his lips against hers. Aoko's eyes widened but then, she slightly smiled under his lips.

Kaito knew that any time now, she would push him off and scream. But then again, he couldn't hide his feelings for her. Not anymore. But what surprised him the most is that she kissed back. SHE KISSED BACK. Expected but still, he was surprised. He didn't show it though, no, not with his poker face on.

Aoko felt her body warmth up by his kiss although the rain was still pouring down. She pulled back a little, but Kaito's arms tightened around her waist, pulling her in for another kiss. Water dropped down from his wet hair to his cheeks, then, to their locked lips.

No words could explain the feelings inside the two teenagers. They were childhood friends at first, but hey, who said friends can't be lovers? The cared for each other; they get jealous when either one of them gets near to an opposite gender; they both liked each other. What's more to prove? They loved each other; and that's all there is to know

----

THE NEXT DAY…

AAAAAACHOOOO!

Kaito sniffed as he got another tissue and wiped his nose. "Kaito, you're so troublesome! How in the world did you end up getting a cold? I thought you brought your umbrella yesterday?" his mother placed a cup of hot tea on his side-table.

Kaito chuckled, with heavy colds, "funny story, actually…," he tried to reason. His mother turned away, "I'm tired of listening to your reasons. Jeez, Kaito! You're just like your father!" his mother left.

Kaito pulled the blanket to his neck, "well, whether or not I have an umbrella, I still manage to tell her the truth," he mumbled.

::-::-::-::-::

Achoo!

Aoko rubbed her nose as she pulled the blanket to her neck.

"Aoko, why in the world did you end up getting sick?" Nakamori asked his daughter. "Kaito's fault! He passed me his virus!" she explained.

"How DID the virus reach you?" her father asked, "without physical contact, there's no WAY it could be passed to you," he said.

"_well,"_ Aoko pouted, _"we kissed. THAT'S physical contact!"_ she thought angrily.

* * *

**motzKID**: -_evil laugh-_ that was cute! _–hugs KID plushie-_

**Ruriko**: that was random!

**motzKID**: I know! Isn't that cool? the randomness…the fluffy-ness_..-continues with chit-chat-_

**Ruriko**: _-eyes motzKID-_ I'm going to meet Koichi now! _–waves-_

**motzKID**: Oi, chotto matte! Aren't you going to say goodbye to the readers?

**Ruriko**: _-smiles sweetly and cutely-_ Goodbye and don't forget to **review**!!

**motzKID**: Thanks for reading and I hope to see you again on _**Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy!**_

**Ruriko**: Buh-bye now!

**motzKID**: Wait up! I want to see Koichi-kun too! _–grabs stuff-_


	27. HxK Proposal Ahou

**Proposal Ahou**

**(HeijixKazuha)**

**Disclaimer: Meitantei Conan/Detective Conan/Case Closed is not mine. It belongs to Gosho Aoyama-sensei. Oh yeah, Hattori Keiko (chapter 3; chapter 17) and Kudo Shin (chapter 25) belong to me! Shigeaki belongs to me too, by the way.**

**Engineer MOTZ1412**: A pleasant day to all my passengers. This is your locomotive engineer, motzKID, reporting that our train has finally left its current location. Our trip for today will be entitled, **"Proposal Ahou".** So please seat back and relax as you read another **HeijixKazuha** story.

* * *

**Ding!!!** Dong…

"How many times do I have to tell him to fix that stupid doorbell! Its 'DINGs' are louder than the 'DONGs'…," Ran mumbled as she wiped her hands and proceeded to the door. She went out the front door of the Kudo Mansion and saw, "oh, Kazuha-chan!" she smiled. "Hi!!" Kazuha grinned, waving.

"Come on in," Ran opened the gate and let her best friend in. By 'best friend', I mean, the friend who stood beside her when she was giving birth to her first born.

"Where's Hattori-kun?" Ran asked, letting Kazuha into the house. Kazuha took off her shoes _(Japanese tradition)_, "ah, he's parking the car, he'll be here," Kazuha beamed, "where's the kids and Kudo-kun?" she asked as Ran gestured her to sit.

"Ah, Ruri-chan had to go to Karate class. Shinichi's in the study," Ran winked, "apparently, he said that it's something about a case in Osaka. I bet Hattori-kun knows it too," she smiled.

Kazuha looked at her, "oh? What case is it? I might know," Kazuha smiled. Ran smiled and sat beside Kazuha, "ah, it's like…," suddenly, she stopped and stared at Kazuha, "look at us, Kazuha-chan. Ever since we married two deduction-freaks, we've been hooked up with their cases too!" she giggled.

Kazuha pouted, "yeah. Heiji always tells me about his cases EVERY NIGHT!" she whined. Ran nodded, "Shinichi too! You know-"

Ran's sentence was cut by a loud creak from the front door as it opened. It was Heiji. He sat beside his, err, wife, "hey, neechan," he greeted.

"It's good to see you, Hattori-kun," Ran smiled. Suddenly, a soccer ball bounced down the stairs and ended up hitting the couch where Kazuha and Heiji sat.

"Whoops!" a boy exclaimed as he ran down the stairs, "sorry, sorry," he smiled as he picked up the ball.

"Oh?" Kazuha stood up and bent down, "you must be Shin-kun," she smiled.

The boy nodded, "I'm Kudo Shin, nice to meet you," he smiled.

"Whoa, he sounds AND looks like Kudo-kun," Kazuha grinned. Ran smiled, "yeah, I thought so too." Ran turned to Shin, "where's your father?" she asked. Shin sat beside his mom, "he's still in the study. He mumbled something about Osaka Dome or something like that," he bounced the ball on his head.

"Eh…," Heiji kneeled in front of him and pulled his cheeks, "this face makes me want to torment you, little Kudo," he grinned.

"Let go, please, Uncle Heiji," Shin said with half-moon eyes.

"Oi, Hattori. Don't mess with my kid, will you?"

Everyone turned to the man standing in front of the stairs. "Oh! Kudo!!" Heiji gave him a high-five. "Long time no see, Hattori," he grinned.

"You two, even though you're both 26…," Kazuha said with half-moon eyes.

"..you still act like 18-year-olds," Ran finished her sentence. Shinichi and Heiji looked at them with half-moon eyes, "whatever," they chuckled and proceeded upstairs, as Shinichi informed Heiji with the case he was to solve.

-----

The two ladies, with Shin, just looked at them, "detectives…," Kazuha mumbled. Suddenly, there was a snicker. "Oh?" Ran looked at the little girl, standing beside Kazuha's legs, "i-is that…?"

Kazuha smiled down to the little girl, "go ahead, Keiko-chan," she smiled. The little girl hid behind her mother's legs, "I-I'm Hattori Keiko, nice to meet you…," she said, almost inaudible. "She's adorable!!!" Ran exclaimed, "come and sit here, Keiko-chan," she patted the seat where Heiji sat.

Keiko did but then, she stared at Shin, who was staring at her as well, blushing. the two mothers stared at them, "you two want to play?" Kazuha smiled at Shin.

Keiko suddenly smiled, "n-no! Dad told me about the huge library here!" she exclaimed, suddenly, she hid behind her mother again.

Ran looked at her with a smiled, "you mean the Study?" she asked. Keiko nodded shyly. Shin stood up, "I'll take you there," he grinned, "since you're Uncle Heiji's daughter, you must know a lot about detectives!" Shin smirked. Keiko nodded and followed Shin, "Agatha Christie! She's the best!" she smiled.

----

The mothers stared at them as they left. "First, they look at each other as if they don't know each other…," Ran mumbled.

"..and the next thing you know, they behave, as if, they're long-time best friends," Kazuha added.

"By the way, Kazuha-chan," Ran stood up, "want to prepare some cookies?" she asked. Kazuha nodded, "sure!"

-o-o-o-

"So," Ran broke the silence after 5 minutes of word-less baking, "Kazuha –chan, you never told me how Hattori-kun proposed to you," she smiled, putting the batch of cookies into the oven.

"You have no idea, Ran!" Kazuha blushed, "it was really, REALLY weird," she smiled. Ran looked at her, "how so..?" she asked. Kazuha giggled, "it started when…,"

**(FLASHBACK)**

"GOING OUT ON A DATE?!?!" Heiji exclaimed, sitting up and dropping his book on the floor, "since when? How? WHY?!?!" he asked, his eyes, and head, getting bigger as he exclaimed.

Kazuha smiled and sat beside him, "Heiji, trust me. Shigeaki-kun is really nice," she smiled.

"What? What do you mean 'nice'? Ahou, you can't just go out with some guy!" he shot her a 'don't-even-try-me' look. Kazuha sighed and stood up, "of course I can! Geez, Heiji, I'm 20 and still boyfriend-less!" she shot back.

"Kazuha," He stood up too, "the word 'boyfriend-less' does not even exist!" he reasoned, "how can you come here just to get on my nerves?!" he pouted.

"Awww, I'm getting on your nerves, huh?" she smiled, her eyebrow twitched. Suddenly,

"OWWW!! _–insert curse here-_!!!" Heiji held his foot, hopping in pain with his foot up. Kazuha angrily opened his door to leave, "fine! I don't need to be here! I'd rather get ready for my D-A-T-E!!!" she exclaimed but before she could slam the door close, "Hattori Heiji, you AHOU!!!" she slammed the door behind her.

--

**That night…**

"Wow! Such great view!" Kazuha smiled, staring out the window. Shigeaki smiled, "of course, compared to you, the view is nothing," he stared at her. Kazuha blushed, "i-is that s-so..?" she smiled with a sweat-drop.

Suddenly, someone coughed, standing beside their table. Kazuha and Shigeaki looked up and saw a man, wearing a green shirt, jeans, SAX Jacket and a SAX cap, stood there with his big-and-scary-you-ought-to-run head, his eyes were half-moon as he stared at Kazuha.

"H-Heiji?" she mumbled.

Heiji looked at Shigeaki with a smile but his eyebrow was twitching, "kindly excuse us for a while," he said, grinding his teeth. Without waiting for her date's reply, he pulled Kazuha up and towards the door.

--

"Heiji"

He quickly walked, still holding her wrist.

"HEIJI!!!" Kazuha pulled her hand from him, "what do you think you're doing, ahou?" she asked, massaging her wrist.

"Saving you…?" he reasoned.

"FROM WHAT?" she asked angrily.

"The devil who will have his dirty hands all over you in a couple of hours!" Heiji exclaimed. Kazuha looked at him, "Heiji, please. We're dating.. NOT engaged!" Kazuha shot back. Heiji, who was reason-less, pulled her towards the park.

Kazuha pulled her hand again, "no, Heiji! What are you doing?" she asked again.

"I-I wanted to tell you something," he reasoned.

"Tell me now! I have a date, ahou!" Kazuha exclaimed.

"Don't call me ahou, ahou!" Heiji shot back.

"Hattori Heiji, I WANT YOU TO TELL ME NOW, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME?!" Kazuha's veins popped out of her head.

"I'll tell you, on the way home," he grabbed her wrist again.

"No," she pulled her wrist back, "tell me now," Kazuha looked at him angrily.

Heiji stood there, scratching his cheeks, "w-well…," he mumbled as he looked away. Kazuha cupped his cheeks and turned his face to her, "Heiji, now," she repeated.

"W-Well, I-I don't t-think y-y-you want to hear i-it," Heiji said nervously. Kazuha's eyebrow twitched.

Suddenly, Kazuha's big-head appeared, "TELL ME NOW!!" she screamed, "Heiji, if you came here just to ruin my night, then I say, you did pretty well… but I have one thing to tell you, Hattori Heiji! I hate y--"

"Geez, Ahou! Will you just marry me?!"

"—you…," Kazuha stared at him, a slight blush on her cheeks, "w-what..?"

Heiji pulled her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist, "I love you, ahou." He leaned and kissed her. He knew that in a few minutes, Kazuha would be hitting him but suddenly, she kissed back. This surprised Heiji but then, he saw her close her eyes.

They stayed like that for a minute then, he pulled back and smiled, blushing a little, "w-will you…?" he asked. Kazuha blushed as she leaned her forehead against his, "of course. You're the only ahou I loved," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him another kiss.

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

**-o-o-**

"Wow," Ran smiled, bringing out the fresh batch of cookies from the oven, "that IS a queer proposal," she smiled. Kazuha, sitting on a stool, smiled, "..but it was worth it," she blushed.

Suddenly, the kitchen door opened, "wow, Sherlock Holmes is awesome!" Keiko smiled and climbed up a stool, beside her mother.

"Yep, he's one of a kind!" Shin replied with a smile.

Ran smiled, "I see you two are getting along," she brushed her son's hair back. Both of them blushed and looked away, causing Kazuha and Ran to giggle, "looks like I'm going to have a good son-in-law," Kazuha smiled at Shin.

"A-ah, that's not…," Shin reasoned but then, the kitchen door opened again. "Hooo-oh! You're as bright as always, Kudo," Hattori grinned, sitting beside his daughter. Shinichi just laughed and sat beside Shin, who was still blushing.

"Dad and Uncle Heiji solved the case already!" Shin clapped. "Eh?" Heiji and Shinichi looked at him, "how did you know?" Heiji asked. Suddenly, his daughter winked at Shin, "because…," she said.

"You two were…," Shin said.

"Doing this face," the children pointed at their own faces, imitating their fathers expression when they solved a case. Kazuha and Ran secretly giggled while Heiji and Shinichi were astonished.

"Kids these days…," Heiji and Shinichi mumbled.

"What? They got that from you, you know," Ran and Kazuha smiled.

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412: **Attention all passengers of Love Express. Thank you for boarding the Love Express. We surely are looking forward to your **comments/reviews**. Please journey with us again, here, in _**Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy.**_

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to visit my other story, "Sayonara, Kaito"!**


	28. SxR Smile

**Smile**

**(ShinxRan)**

**Disclaimer: 4 words – Detective. Conan. Not. Mine. 3 more words – End. Of. Discussion. **

**Engineer MOTZ1412**: A pleasant day to all the passengers! This is your locomotive engineer, Aikamotz and I will be with you for today's trip. Thank you, readers for sending **reviews in the last chapter**! **A big thank you for your support** and I'll be glad **to hear from you by sending in a review**! Today's trip will be entitled, **"Smile"** and the pairings would be SHINxRAN!! Enjoy and thank you for choosing _**Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy!!**_

**P.S.: I have a new story so check it out!:**_** "Our Love: Shinichi and Ran" **_

* * *

Ran stomped on her way in to her classroom. She slammed the door closed and slumped back to her seat. Her classmates and Sonoko stared at her in wonder. 

"What's wrong, Ran?" Sonoko asked, taking a seat behind her best friend.

"Nothing…," Ran mumbled angrily.

Shinichi, who was taking a nap, sat up sleepily, " 'morning," he yawned. Ran crossed her arms angrily, not minding him at all. Sonoko sighed and leaned back to her seat, "your parents had a fight again, huh?" she folded her arms and stared up, "probably because of your dad's drunkard-ness."

Ran grumbled to herself and slouched. Shinichi looked at her worriedly but then, he smiled, "cheer up, Ran. It can't be that bad. If you want, you could stay over my house tonight. My parents just got home from America," he offered.

Ran blushed and turned away angrily, "no, thank you," she replied.

Shinichi sighed while Sonoko shrugged. "Anyway, I'm going to leave school by lunch time," Shinichi informed as he opened his textbook.

"Why?" Ran asked him, her mood seemed to be lighting up.

"Big case. Inspector Megure needs me," he grinned.

"Oh," she slumped back again and turned away, "so much for a great day at school," she mumbled.

**--**

**LUNCH..**

Ran sat there, refusing to eat her lunch. She stared back at the perfectly wrapped box that contained her all-day supply of energy. Too bad he wasn't there to beg for her lunch. NOT.

Shinichi entered the room and sat beside her, "what's for lunch?" he asked with a grin.

"Here, help yourself," Ran handed him her lunch without hesitation.

He opened the box and stared at it with delight, "wow! You prepare lunch like heaven!" he smiled, "you sure you don't want to eat this?" he asked stupidly.

"Nah," she shook her head with a forced smile, "go help yourself, Meitantei-san."

"Oh well," he smiled down to the food, "itadakimasu!" he said, picking up the chopsticks and started eating the food like a hungry, err, something.

His childhood friend smiled, "you sure eat a lot," she giggled.

"Hey, I can't help it! Your lunch is always so good."

"Anyway, Shinichi. Aren't you going somewhere, like, right now?"

"Nah, it can wait. I'll take you to this new food stall by the gym. Sonoko said it's good."

"…and so you ate my lunch so you can take me there to eat…again?" she chuckled.

"You could put it that way," he smiled.

She laughed and handed him a tissue, "you're so weird!" she smiled.

"Now, did I make you smile?" he asked with a grin.

"You never failed to do so," she smiled but then, she felt miserable again, "if only you could make my mom smile," she said sadly.

Shinichi looked at her sadly, dropping the chopsticks as he stood up, "come on! Let's go to that stall!" he tried to sound happy.

"No thanks, Shinichi. I'm not really hungry," she turned away, looking out the window. Shinichi sighed sadly, feeling hopeless as he left the classroom, leaving her alone again.

She stared out the window and could see people in the gym area, _"gym is so far away from our classroom but people still have the mood to go there just to get lunch? Pathetic…,"_ Ran thought with half-moon eyes.

**--**

**After 30 minutes…**

Ran sat there, her stomach was grumbling, "feed me!" but she remained silent. Her fellow classmates stayed at the back of the classroom as they worriedly looked at her, "you think we should just buy her lunch?" a girl asked.

"I don't think she'll eat it anyway," another replied.

Suddenly, they spotted Ran hitting her head on her desk over and over again. They looked at her with half-moon eyes and twitching mouth, "she worries just about everything. Typical Mouri," they mumbled.

But then, their classroom door slide open, "great lunch, huh, guys?" Sonoko smiled at them. They silently stared at her with half-moon eyes and pointed at Ran, "what's wrong with Mouri-san?" they asked.

Sonoko grinned, "problem solved!" she said as she stood beside Ran's desk.

Ran looked up, "if you need me, I'll be in my dream, eating lunch…," she mumbled.

Sonoko grinned, "your husband," she started, "patiently waited in the long line at that stall," she pointed outside, where the famous stall was.

Ran stared at her, "for what?" she asked.

Sonoko grinned again, "oh, he bought you lunch and as he was about to leave the school premises, he ran after me and handed me this," Sonoko gave Ran a lunch box that smelled oh-so good.

Ran stared at it for a minute, "Shinichi did?" he asked sheepishly.

Sonoko nodded, "he waited in the line for 15 minutes just to get you lunch. Isn't that the sweetest?" she smiled.

Everyone in the classroom grinned.

Sonoko placed the lunch box on Ran desk, "eat up," she smirked.

Ran carefully opened the cloth that wrapped the box and there, it was written in his handwriting:

"_Smile for me?"_

Ran smiled with a slight blush on her cheeks, _"idiot…,"_ she thought.

--

Outside the classroom, leaning against the wall, was a boy who was waiting for a simple smile. As soon as he spotted her smiling, he closed his eyes with a smile in satisfaction. He stood straight and walked along the halls, bouncing his soccer ball on his knee.

* * *

**Engineer MOTZ1412: **Attention all passengers of Love Express. Thank you for boarding the Love Express. We surely are looking forward to your **comments/reviews**. Please journey with us again, here, in _**Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy.**_

**I also have a new story so you might want to check it out!: _"Our Love: Shinichi and Ran" _**

**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to visit my other story, "Sayonara, Kaito"!**


	29. SPECIAL: Chocolates

Chocolates

**(KoichixRuriko)**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs NOT to me but to the great GOSHO AOYAMA! But, Ruriko Kudo and Koichi Kuroba belong to me!**

**Motz1412: **A pleasant day/night to my lovely passengers! This is your locomotive engineer, **motzKID** and I will be with you for today's trip! I present to you yet, another inspiring story by my favorite couple **RurikoxKoichi**!

**Kuoroba Koichi and Kudo Ruriko can be read on Chapter 23 and 25!**

* * *

"Man," she whined, "where in the world is Koichi?" she mumbled impatiently, glancing at her watch for the 486th time. It was dismissal as she sat on a bench in their school yard for 15 minutes now, but still, no sign of him. 

**----------------**

Kudo Ruriko, age 8, is a normal school girl living in Tokyo. Well, the fact that she had been chased by a mob of boys 20 minutes ago, yep, she's pretty popular. But you can't blame her. Her father, Kudo Shinichi is a world-known detective and her mother, Kudo Ran is a Karate Champion of Tokyo for the past 10 years.

----------------

So let me rephrase the first sentence of the second paragraph. Kudo Ruriko, age 8, is far too lucky to study in Teitan Elementary. Both her parents and her were popular, the fact that she has been chased by a mob of boys.

As she sat there, looking all, well, idiotic as she mumbled to herself, she didn't notice a boy, with a cocky grin on, approaching her from behind. Holding two cans of Cola, he pressed it against her cheek, causing her to sit up in startle. She looked to her left, "Koichi…?" she mumbled, holding her cheeks.

"Here," he grinned, handing her a cola, "it's for you. You must be tired from running like an idiot through the halls with a sea of boys running after you with chocolate boxes in their hands," he said, oh-so-quickly. She smiled, accepting the cola, "well, it IS Valentines' day," she opened the can and began drinking.

---------------

Kuroba Koichi, age 8, IS a normal student of Teitan Elementary. His father, Kuroba Kaito, a known magician and his mother, Kuroba Aoko is a housewife, well, sorta.

Koichi would always hear her say, "I'm a HOUSEwife but the least thing I do around is to stay out of HOUSE! Do I have to run every errand you two are causing me?" she would always say.

Kaito and Koichi will both whine until she'd given up. Like father like son, they would always say.

----------------

Koichi sat beside his childhood friend, taking a sip from the cola, "oh yeah," he suddenly said, he opened his school bag and seemed to look for something. Ruriko stared at him with those blue eyes of hers, "what is, Koichi?" she asked.

Suddenly, he handed her a box of chocolate, "m-my mom told me to give it to you," he scratched his cheeks, hiding his blush. Ruriko blinked at him and then to the box, perfectly wrapped in a pink wrapper, suddenly, she smiled, a tiny blush forming on her cheeks, "thanks!" she hugged him happily.

"H-hey, stop it!" he pushed her.

"I'm just so happy," she giggled as she pulled back. She took and box and held it, staring at it with a big smile. Koichi looked at her with half-moon eyes and shifted his eyes on a tree in front of them. He didn't dare to look at her.

Ruriko smiled as she opened the box, "wow," she mumbled, taking a chocolate and eating it. She looked at Koichi, who was staring blankly at the tree in front of them. She smiled and pushed him on the shoulder using her shoulder, "hey," she called. Koichi glanced at her, "w-what?"

"Thank you," she smiled, looping her arm on his arm, "let's go home," she stood up with a cheerful smile, holding the box. Koichi simply nodded as he stood up as well.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**AS THEY WALKED…**

"How'd you know that I loved chocolates?" she asked, smiling.

"Lucky guess..?" he answered unsurely, folding his arms behind his head, "I guess it's because my dad always gives my mom a box of chocolate on Valentine's and I figured that you might like them as well," he blushed a little.

She giggled, "Don't try to hide it," she smiled.

"Eh?" he looked at her.

She spun and walked backwards as she talked to him, "a while ago, you said that your mom told you to give these chocolates to me," she folded her hands behind her.

"So?" his eyebrow up.

"So," she chuckled, "you lied to me! Your mom didn't tell you to give me this. You bought it yourself, ne?" she grinned, "and that's why you were late a while ago because the Chocolate Shop in our street opens at 8 a.m. and school starts at that time," she looked at the sky, "did I get everything right?" she asked, looking at him.

He looked at her in awe and closed his eyes as he chuckled, "as expected from the daughter of Kudo Shinichi, Sherlock Holmes of the Century," he smirked, looking at her. She nodded, "that's because you said, 'I figured you'd like them,' and that's why I thought it was queer that earlier you told me that your mom told you to give this," she grinned.

"Deduction-freak," he mumbled.

"What did you say?" she asked with half-moon eyes.

He sneered, "DE-DUC-TION-FREAK!" he said again, running away.

"Hey!" she giggled, running after him, "get back here, Koichi!"

---

"_no,"_ he thought, _"I knew you liked those chocolates because…"_

**(FLASHBACK)**

**Yesterday…**

"_I wonder if anyone would give me chocolates tomorrow," she thought sadly, "an ugly girl like me doesn't deserve any chocolates, right, Koichi-kun?" she smiled at him._

_He stared at her, "chocolates?" he asked, stupidly. She nodded, "tomorrow is Valentine's Day, dummy! I wish I'll receive one," she folded her hands. He looked at her with a smiled as he nodded silently._

**(END OF FLSHBACK)**

* * *

**motzKID**: awww, wasn't that the sweetest thing? Anyway, **WELCOME ABOARD TO LOVE EXPRESS** is nearly finished! One more chapter and this would be done! But not to worry, my dear readers, I have a new story called, "Our Love: Shinichi and Ran"… 30 compilation of one-shots and I will also be doing it on KaitoxAoko and HeijixKazuha!! So, please leave your kind reviews!

Check out my other stories:

"Sayonara, Kaito"

"Our Love: Shinichi and Ran"

Thank you for boarding _**LOVE EXPRESS**_, where every story has its own fantasy!


	30. SPECIAL: First Day

**On the First Day of Classes**

**(ShinxKeiko)**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan belongs NOT to me but to the great GOSHO AOYAMA! But, Kudo Shin and Hattori Keiko belong to me!**

**Motz1412: **A pleasant day/night to my lovely passengers! This is your locomotive engineer, **motzKID** and I will be with you for today's trip! I present to you yet, another inspiring story by my favorite couple ShinxKeiko!

**Kudo Shin and Hattori Keiko can be read on Chapter 23!**

* * *

"Aren't you excited on your first day, Shin-chan?" Kudo Ran excitedly packed her son's bag while her daughter sat beside her brother. 

"Oh, Shin. If only you knew how fun Teitan Elementary is!" Kudo Ruriko smiled, drinking her orange juice.

"Ugn," Shin mumbled as he turned another page from his Sherlock Holmes book.

Ran raise her eyebrow, "Shin, will you just stop reading that for a minute?"

"B-but..,"

"No buts, mister! Now, march up to your room and get dressed," Ran ordered.

Shin jumped down from his seat and took off to his room.

Ran sat across her daughter, "Ruriko, watch out for you brother, okay? You're his oneesan so you should care for him and not bully him," she smiled.

Ruriko smiled, "don't worry, mom. Isn't Keiko-chan going to study at Teitan School as well?"

"well, now that I think about it," Ran thought aloud, "Kazuha-chan DID tell me that her daughter is going to study somewhere here in Tokyo."

"Well, Keiko-chan told me that she'll be studying in Teitan too. She told me over the phone last night. Apparently, she wanted to speak to Shin about it but he was already asleep that then," Ruriko said, acting like an adult.

Ran smiled, "that's great! In no time, Shin and Keiko are going to get along just fine."

"Auntie Kazuha told you that Keiko liked Shin, huh?" Ruriko smirked.

"Eh?" Ran asked with dotted eyes, "how'd you know?"

"From the looks of it, Mom, you and Autie Kazuha planned this all along."

"Well, well, well," a man entered the kitchen with a smile. It was Kudo Shinichi.

"g'moring, Daddy," Ruriko smiled sweetly to her father, who sat beside his wife.

"Looks like Ruriko's deduction beat you again, Ran." He kissed his wife.

"She got that from you," Ran said with half-moon eyes.

"Nah, it's wits, Ran. You and Kazuha have been whispering throughout the party last night," Shinichi said, browsing the newspaper.

"Yeah, mommy. Keiko and I overheard you two talking about Shin and Keiko," Ruriko smiled.

"Heiji and I knew what you two were planning, knowing you two…," Shinichi smirked.

Ran looked at bother Shinichi and Ruriko with half-moon eyes, "whatever, you two."

-----------

**IN TEITAN ELEMENTARY... **

"THIS is Teitan Elementary!" Ruriko smiled as she pulled her little brother's hand.

"Whoa! Itr's bigger than I thought!" Shin said in awe.

"Hey, Ruriko!" a boy waved.

"Koichi-kun! You're early!" Ruriko beamed and ran towards her friend.

"Hello, Koichi," Shin said with half-moon eyes. Obviously, concerned about her sister's 'might-be,-incoming-boyfriend,-in-the-future'.

"Good morning to you too, Shin," Koichi smirked snapping a finger and handing Ruriko a flower.

"Oi, Ruri-neechan," Shin called demandingly, "show me around, okay? WITHOUT him," he shot Koichi a 'get-away-from-my-sister' look.

Ruriko looked at Koichi and then to her brother, Shin. She smiled and nodded, "Shin's jealous of Koichi because I play a lot with him, ne?" Ruriko pinched her brother's cheeks, "you're soo cute!" she chuckled.

"Shtop puinching meh cheeksh, Rori-neechahn," Shin said, her sister pinching his cheeks.

Suddenly, someone tapped Shin from behind. Shin, Koichi and Ruriko looked at the little girl standing in front of them now.

"Ah, Keiko-chan!" Ruriko exclaimed and hugged the girl 2 years younger than her.

"Good morning," Keiko said with heavy Osakan dialect as she smiled with a blush.

Koichi looked at Keiko, "you're from Osaka?" he asked.

Keiko nodded, "nice to meet you, my name is Hattori Keiko," she smiled and bowed.

"Hattori? Daughter of that famous detective in Osaka? Hattori Heiji, right?" Koichi asked.

Keiko nodded.

"Well," Koichi stepped towards Keiko as he snapped a finger. A white rose appeared, "very nice to meet you. I'm Kuroba Koichi," he said, gentlemanly.

"Oh, a magician! How nice," Keiko smiled and clapped.

Shin, who was so jealous, pushed Koichi away, "get away from her," he demanded.

"Shin-kun..," Keiko mumbled.

Koichi smirked, "fine." He turned to Ruriko, "c'mon, Ruriko-chan. Let's get to class," he smiled. Ruriko nodded and followed him.

---

**WHEN THEY WERE FINALLY ALONE…**

"Good morning, Shin-kun," Keiko smiled sweetly, causing him to blush.

"Yeah, 'morning," Shin said, turning away, "let's get going to our class."

"What IS our class?" Keiko asked.

"We have to look at there," Shin pointed with a smiled towards a bulletin board.

"Oh, wow! You sure know a lot about this school!"

Shin blushed, "of course. My sister studies her, y'know."

Both of them looked up at the bulletin board and saw their class, "we're both at the same class, lucky!" Keiko smiled.

Shin nodded, "it's great, huh?"

"C'mon!" Keiko pulled him towards the entrance.

"A-ah, wait a minute!" he exclaimed.

--

"Okay, everyone! Please introduce yourselves!" the teacher said with a smile.

Since Keiko was sitting in front, she stood up and shyly smiled, "good morning. My name is Hattori Keiko, nice to meet you all," she said with Osakan dialect.

"You're from Osaka?" one asked.

Keiko nodded, "you should visit it! It's a great place!" (typical daughter of Kazuha and Heiji, huh?)

"Hattori? You must be connected with that Osakan detective, Hattori Heiji!" a girl exclaimed with a smile.

"He's my father," Keiko beamed.

"Oh my gosh! Really? I'm a big fan of him!" a boy said.

"So am I!" another smiled.

Keiko chuckled, "wait 'till you hear the name of the boy beside my seat," she smiled.

Shin sat up, "what?" he mouthed. Keiko winked at him as she sat down. Shin stood up confidently, just like his father.

"My name's Kudo Shin, nice to meet you all!" he smiled.  
"No way! You're the son of the famous Kudo Shinichi?!" a girl exclaimed.

Shin nodded, "yeah, I am."

"Oh, man! This is so cool! A son and a daughter of the two famous detective!" another said.

Shin took a seat while the teacher took over, "now, class. Let's not get too excited. Of course, as expected from Kudo Shinichi who is a graduate from this school," the teacher smiled, "and his wife, Kudo Ran, who was the Karate Champion of this school."

"Oh my! Shin-kun is the son of BOTH FAMOUS PEOPLE?! Lucky!!" a boy said.

"Wow, so cool," the others said.

"As for Hattori-san," the teacher smiled at Keiko, "your father and Kudo-kun's father are close friends. No wonder you're studying here."

Keiko nodded with a smile. She glanced at Shin who winked at her. She smiled at him and turned towards the girls who called her.

--

Keiko sighed as she sat on a bench under a big tree in their school yard. She was tired of running away from girls who, apparently, have the huge-est crush on her father…..who has a wife….and a daughter.

"How queer, those girls…," she mumbled as she chuckled at the same time.

Suddenly, she felt something cold on her cheeks, causing her to sat up in startle. She looked beside her and was surprised to see Shin with a can of Cola on his hand.

"Here, you must be tired from running," he handed her a cola, which she accepted.

"Well, I bet you're tired as well. Every girl in the class likes you," she smiled.

"Heh," he smirked, "as if the boys didn't like you too!"

"Being popular is hard work," Keiko sighed.

Shin nodded, "right…,"

Silence.

"No wonder our fathers come home tired from work," Shin said.

"You said it! My dad whines about it but mom just calls him a bog 'ahou'," Keiko chuckled.

Silence.

"I can't wait for tomorrow!" Keiko smiled.

"You said it!" Shin grinned as he stood up and put out his hand, "c'mon. Let's head home."

Keiko nodded and held his hand, "I bet our moms are so gonna be proud of us," Shin smiled.

"Yep, they will," she swinged their held-hands.

* * *

**motz1412**: Attention to all passengers! Thank you for boarding the Love Express, where every story has its own fantasy! This will be the **last** boarding for this season! **A BIG THANK YOU FOR ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS for supporting my story!**

Also, check out some of my stories:

_**"Sayonara, Kaito"**_

_**"Our Love: Shinichi and Ran"**_

_**"Our Love: Heiji and Kazuha"**_

_**"Our Love: Kaito and Aoko"**_

Thank you and don't forget to review!


End file.
